Unwinding
by AJsRandom
Summary: Now a drabble series remaining open indefinitely, born of prompts at LJ and my own mind. Topics will be all over the place, but feature our favorite characters. Word count will also vary, but not go above 1K. Enjoy! :)
1. Unwinding

**A not-quite drabble I posted for** **a ****challenge at LJ. And, as usual, I don't own _Merlin_\- which is a pity; I could've had a lot of fun. :)**

* * *

Merlin sighed happily as the lake came into view. It wasn't often Arthur gave him the afternoon off and he planned to make the most of his master's temporary insanity.

This particular piece of shore was familiar. He'd rescued Arthur from the Sidhe and buried Freya here. Sometimes when he came, Freya would rise from the lake and chat with him. She couldn't leave the lake, but they had had several meaningful conversations despite that. He spread out the blanket he'd brought in front of his favorite tree and sat, leaning against it.

He must have dozed off because he woke to the sound of footsteps coming toward him from the forest. His body tensed and he pulled his magic to the surface, just in case.

It was good he'd done that—Morgana stepped through the trees several yards away. She was looking at the lake but turned when he tried to move and snapped a twig. "Merlin," she hissed.

"Morgana," he replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is the place I come to when I have some free time. You?"

"I . . . just started walking and ended up here. Now, tell me why I shouldn't _kill you_." She raised her hand preemptively.

"Morgana . . . I don't want to fight you. It's my afternoon off. Couldn't we just . . . set our differences aside for a day?"

Her mouth fell open in surprise; her hand slowly lowered to her side. "Y-you want to call a temporary truce?"

"Yeah. In honor of our former friendship."

"Oh-Kay?"

"Here," he patted the blanket. "Come sit. I've brought enough food to share." She gave him a look of disbelief. "Seriously—I'm not going to bite."

Morgana walked over and sat. Merlin brought cheese, bread and apples out of his satchel and divided them up. Morgana set upon her food like she'd been starving. _Maybe she had_, he thought.

When they finished, they sat back and looked out over the lake. "So, what now?" she asked.

"Well, it's a nice, warm summer day. We could . . . splash around in the lake."

She looked shocked. "First off, I'm not getting undressed. Second, you are such a _child_!"

Merlin laughed. "Clothes stay on. And yes, sometimes I act like a child. It's fun."

"All right."

At first they simply waded in the water. Then Morgana had the impish thought to splash Merlin. That ignited a water fight the denizens of the Lake of Avalon had never seen before or since. But they laughed and _played_ like the friends they had been. Lines blurred and they just forgot their enmity.

By sunset, both were thoroughly soaked. They looked at each other and laughed then waded out of the water. Morgana pronounced a drying spell over herself then him. Neither said a word as they simply stared at each other for a few minutes. When they did speak, they tried to talk at the same time.

"You first," Merlin said.

"Um, thank you. For a nice day. I . . . had _fun_ for the first time in a long time."

"Me too. Um maybe . . . maybe we don't have to be enemies."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I won't kill you _today_."

"Thanks?"

They put their socks on shoes on in silence. When they were done, they turned to each other and said "Goodbye." Then she went in one direction and he in another, returning to their homes.

After they left, a figure rose out of the water. She watched the two departing people with interest. Then she smiled the smile of one who knew something no one else knew, and sunk back into the lake.


	2. Rain

**The prompt for this one was _Rain_. Plenty if angst in this one, but also _hope_. (Edit 4/18/15- Two kind reviewers pointed out that I'd forgotten Freya, an epic mistake of mine since she was the one to inspire this thing in the first place! It's now fixed.) And thanks to all reviewers, followers and those who've favorited!**

* * *

Merlin stood on his desk, staring outside through his window. Like every other miserable day of his life, it was raining. _Heavily_. Circumstances like these really made him wonder if his mood could affect the weather.

He sighed deeply and climbed down to sit on his bed. It really did seem like every tragedy in his life was marked by rain. Heavy, persistent rain that lasted until some other crisis distracted him. And he was sure it hadn't started until he'd come to Camelot and gained better control of his magic. _Ironically enough_.

It had stormed at Will's funeral. It had seemed merely coincidental then.

He'd definitely caused rain when Arthur, his mother, and Gaius had nearly died. At least he'd rid the world of Nimueh at the same time.

And he'd never forget the way his tears had mixed with the rain as he said goodbye to Freya. He was sure enough rain had fallen then to fill the Lake of Avalon and then some. That had been the worst storm of all.

When Morgana drank the poison he'd heard rain falling outside. It had been about the same time he'd poured the poison into the waterskin.

Rain had fallen on him, Arthur and Balinor when the latter had died. That had left Cenred with a few less men though.

The sky over the Isle of the Blessed had quickly clouded up once Lancelot had stepped through the veil. Their trip home had been miserably wet. _The worst trip _ever.

And most recently, Uther's death. Arthur was sequestered in the throne room with his father's body, and it was all his- _Merlin's_ -fault. He'd had the arrogance to think he could save Uther and Arthur would be _so glad_ . . . but no. He'd failed, and once again every magical person and creature would have to wait even longer to be free. _If the world rests on my shoulders, all the worse for it_, he thought.

Just then a knock sounded on his door and Gaius stepped in. "Oh Merlin," he said. He sat next his ward on the bed and put his arm around him. Then he reached into his pocket and brought out a handkerchief, which he handed to Merlin.

Merlin blinked. He hadn't even noticed the tears running down his face. He didn't _feel_ particularly sad, but apparently his heart had different ideas. Every tragic moment flashed through his mind again and his eyes teared up _again_. His throat felt closed off, and even though he tried to stop it, a sob welled up through it. Soon his head had dropped to Gaius's shoulder and tears flowed freely.

Merlin didn't notice the heavy rainfall develop into a wicked thunderstorm. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, seemingly right outside the window. Gaius startled at the first _boom_ and looked down at the _very_ young warlock in his arms. "Merlin, come now. Uther's death is not your fault. You know that."

"I . . . know, Gaius. I . . . can't . . . help it," he gasped brokenly.

"What on earth has you so worked up?"

"Everything."

"That cannot be. What is it _really_?"

Merlin sniffed mightily. "They died, Gaius. They died because I _failed_." The sobbing renewed and intensified.

"Merlin! You did _not_ fail."

". . ."

"Every time someone has died under your watch, there was a reason, a purpose. Will gave up his life so you could be what you needed to be. Nimueh's death restored the balance of nature. Morgana lives in order to fulfill her destiny, part of which is to make you _grow_. If your father hadn't died, you wouldn't have gained the power to stop Kilgharrah. Lancelot saved all of Camelot, but specifically you and Arthur. He knew you had to live to fulfill your destiny. And Uther. Well, it was his time. And I believe he earned a small bit of redemption by risking his life to save his son. Arthur may not restore magic tomorrow, but he _will_ do it. And it is because of _you_, Merlin."

Merlin stilled. As he sat up he wiped his eyes and used the handkerchief on his nose. "Y-you really believe that?"

"Of course. Merlin, your 'failures' are far outweighed by your victories; think on it. Also, those who survive tragedies often feel guilty for living, but that's unnecessary. Those who have died for you have done so _willingly_. You've mourned them; now accept their sacrifices and _live_ for them."

"Thank you Gaius." Merlin threw his arms around his mentor in a grateful hug. Outside the rain tapered off quickly, clouds dissipated and the sun made an appearance.

Both men noticed when the sunlight fell across them. "Merlin, did you . . .?"

"Ah yes. About that . . ."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Driving Lesson

**This one pushes "T" a bit far, if you're sensitive to that. Other than that, Mergana!**

* * *

Merlin opened the door to the garage for Morgana and closed it behind them. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, waving his hand at the car.

"Are _you_?" she asked. He looked nervous.

"Maybe. Here, let me get the door." He opened the drivers' side door. Morgana got inside and he walked to the other side. As she sat, she flipped her hair and arched her back. Merlin's mouth went dry. "Okay, I'm guessing you know the basics already."

"Of course. This is the steering wheel and this is the radio." She stretched out her arm to point, giving him a view of _something_ inside her sleeveless shirt. _Was it getting hot in here?_

"Yessss. Now open the garage door—that button there. And put the key in the ignition; no, that hole there. Press the brake—the left pedal—and turn the key. _No_, to the right. _Not too far!_ Okay, good. Put your foot on the accelerator—the right pedal, yes." Her long, tanned leg stretched even further, causing her already short shorts to creep up a bit more. _His_ shorts were getting tight.

He swallowed before trying to speak again. "Now put your hand on the gear shift—no, that's not the—_ohhhh_. No, keep it there, that's . . . We really shouldn't . . . oh never mind. Just—ahhh—close the garage door and . . ."

"Can I shift _this_?" she asked coyly, moving her hand just so.

"Definitely," he said before occupying both of their mouths for the duration.

* * *

**I will take prompts, if anyone's interested. :)**


	4. Intimidating

**I call this _Tables Turned_. Prompt for this was Intimidating- this popped into my head and I went with it. :) A little non-romantic Mergana.**

* * *

Here he was, right in front of her. _Emrys_. The one who has frustrated her efforts to claim Camelot's throne and free magic for the last seven years. She was going to make sure he'd thwart her no more. Poor little Merlin—he'd just asked her if she was still afraid of him; she wanted to laugh in sheer glee.

She made herself visible to him and crowed, "I fear no one; least of all _you_." _The Gean Canach had made sure of that_. He lashed out with his pathetic sword and cut her arm; she felt nothing and laughed gleefully. "You have defied me for the last time, _Emrys_." She raised her hand to chant the spell that would cause a rockfall, but he cut her off.

"Have I?" he asked. "_Swígae Morgana_." The sound in Morgana's throat died out and fear rose in her. "You'll be unable to talk until I allow it, and I'm not quite sure I should." He circled her, still speaking. "I suppose you want to know how I still have my magic. It's quite simple." Then he felt her magic building and yelled, "_Scildan_," before her instinctual magic could throw him.

She tried repeatedly to toss him or throw boulders _at_ him, but he maintained his shield. "I could keep this up all day, so you might want to conserve your energy," he told her and she finally ceased. "Where was I? Oh yeah. I keep wards around important rooms in the castle and Gaius's are _definitely_ important. Alarms went off in my head when your man went in there. I ran back and found Gaius on the floor and a stranger in my room. After I took care of him, I disintegrated that hideous creature."

Her expression of hatred turned to one of fear. "We decided to let you think you'd succeeded, in the hopes that you'd attempt to dispatch me. And we were right. So here we are." He looked at her curiously. "I'm guessing you planned to kill me or trap me here so I couldn't help Arthur. Nice plan. Might've worked if I wasn't as clever as I am.

"Now, what to do with you? I could bind your magic; that might keep you out of trouble. Or I could take you back to Camelot as my prisoner, but you might try to get away. I guess you'll need a demonstration of what I could do to you if you tried. _Cume her fyrbryne_." A line of fire sprung up on the cave's floor and encircled her. "_Árísan_." The fire rose around her and she screamed silently and tried to make herself smaller.

"Okay. Now, _cume þoden_." A small whirlwind sprung up on the floor and gradually grew larger. He directed it at her and it blew the fire out. He extinguished the whirlwind with a gesture. "_Tídrénas_." Rain immediately started falling _inside_ the cave. "_Gehæftan_," he said next, causing roots to break through the floor and wrap themselves around her. "_Ende_," he said to the ceiling; the rain stopped.

_He can command all four elements and shows no sign of fatigue? What manner of sorcerer _is_ he?_ she thought. She no longer attempted to keep up a brave façade. He was _frightening_.

"_Yes I can, it's quite easy_," she heard in her head. _He can hear her thoughts_! "I'm no average sorcerer or even an average _warlock_. I am _Emrys_, therefore I _am_ magic. Didn't Morgause teach you any Druidic legends or prophecies?" She shook her head no.

"Emrys- _I_ -am said to be the most powerful magician to ever live. I was born to assist the Once and Future King- that's_ Arthur_ -to unite Albion and restore magic to this land. And every time you hurt someone with magic, you set my goals back." He looked right into her eyes. "Do you really want hundreds of men slaughtered when if you just left things alone you could have most of what you wanted?"

"_The throne should be mine!_" she projected to him.

"You know that's not true. It never would have been, even if Arthur didn't exist. On the other hand, if you give up the fight and stop this war, there's a good chance you could come home and be forgiven."

"_They'll _never_ forgive me_."

"You don't know that. They miss you, Morgana. Come home, please. We can learn about using magic for good. _Together_." He walked a little ways from her. "I'll give you a few minutes to think about it." He waved his hand and the roots disappeared. Then he walked to a convenient corner and sat, closing his eyes.

Morgana was torn. She was free; she could kill him now and continue her war. But the picture he painted was so very appealing. _No more fighting, no more running; free magic_ . . . what should she do? Was it really as simple as he'd said? These thoughts spun around in her head for several minutes until she finally made a decision and called out to him, "_Merlin_."

He got up immediately and hurried over. "You've made up your mind?" She nodded. "Well, what did you decide?"

"_I_ . . ."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Gwen's Fancies

**I call this set of three_ Gwen's Fancies_. All are longer than "traditional" drabbles, but they're connected, so I posted them together. The first 2 are about 1K words apiece; the third about 2.5K. Enjoy!**

* * *

**xxX _Merlin_ Xxx**

Gwen watched the boy with interest. He was brave; oh yes, but stupid to go up against the Prince of Camelot. Arthur really did have a reason to brag about his skills, unfortunately. But the boy was justified in calling him an ass, because Arthur acted like one. All that pride had to go _somewhere_.

She saw the boy next at the stocks. She'd learned it was his re-negotiated punishment for tangling with the Prince. This time he introduced himself as _Merlin_. An odd name, but it seemed to suit him. Of course she stuck her foot in her mouth _again_, saying he wasn't the hero type, but he didn't seem to mind. He told her he was in disguise, which was strange, but then he excused himself to be pelted by fruit again. Weirdly enough, he seemed to _like_ the stocks. She was sure she'd made a friend, at least.

At the banquet the next night, she put her foot in her mouth _again_. She basically told him she didn't like him romantically, though he didn't seem to mind that either. This made her wonder if _anything_ bothered him. Not even being stuck with an undressing Morgana had thrown him much.

But then he saved Arthur's life and she had to wonder if he really _was_ a hero in disguise. She secretly rejoiced that he was made the Prince's servant, because then they'd see each other more.

Then Valiant came along. And she believed Merlin when he said Valiant was cheating with magic. He just had that air of guilelessness about him that made him believable. She found him, later, despairing. But she somehow said _something_ that inspired him to take action, even if she didn't understand what.

She was glad when Merlin got his job back; she'd still be able to see him frequently. But she next saw him with Gaius, toting a covered _something_ in a cart. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but in her delight at seeing him, she gave him a flower. He looked surprised, but put it in his neckerchief. That made her smile the rest of the day.

The next morning, her dad wouldn't get out of bed—_could it be the awful sickness rushing through Camelot?_ Distressed, she ran to Gaius, only dimly noticing Merlin at the well. She didn't notice him when he entered the room after her either. She only remembered after she'd gotten home and sent word to Morgana that she needed to stay with her father.

The next morning though, her dad woke her. He looked completely cured and felt well enough to work. Rejoicing, she ran to Morgana's chambers. A few minutes later her day improved when Merlin dropped by to congratulate her. _But how did he know?_ He joked he was psychic; that made her laugh. His sense of humor was just one thing she loved about him. This was shaping up to be a very good day, and she felt that way all the way up to the time Arthur arrested her for using magic.

She saw Merlin as they hauled her to the council chambers and begged for his help; he looked alarmed. That and Morgana's protests were slightly comforting as she was tossed onto the floor. She took heart as Morgana and Arthur defended her to the King, but she was thrown into the dungeon anyway. The new highlight of her day was when Merlin visited to comfort her. She managed to stop her tears and asked him to remember her. He looked aghast, promised he wouldn't let them execute her and took off. _He did care!_ She rejoiced a little at this.

The night had passed before anything significant happened. Then, all at once, her dad, Morgana and Merlin came to release her! She was overjoyed and thanked Morgana for her help. But Morgana begged off, giving the credit to Merlin. He seemed embarrassed at that, but she loved him all the more for his modesty. Morgana later told her everything he'd done and she fell a bit more at that.

She was released in time to help prepare the castle for Lord Bayard's visit. By now she'd realized that she'd fallen hard for Merlin, so when he admired a pretty serving girl at the banquet, she was a bit envious. Then the girl stole him away for a bit. By the time he came back, Bayard had given goblets to Arthur and Uther.

Merlin charged onto the scene, taking the Prince's goblet from him. He accused Bayard of poisoning and eventually ended up drinking the goblet's contents to prove that one way or the other. She took a few steps toward him, instinctively wanting to protect. He seemed fine for a minute then started choking. She flew over to him and picked up the goblet as Arthur and Gaius carried him out.

She found herself helping Gaius take care of Merlin. Morgana allowed this; she'd perceived how Gwen felt. She was relieved when Arthur left to find the flower; he was proving to be a better man than she'd thought. Gaius scared her when he found Merlin sicker than he'd thought, but she prayed harder for Arthur to return. She also looked amongst Bayard's people for the suspected sorceress, for naught.

Arthur returned just in time, but was thrown in the dungeon. _Did he have the flower cure?_ She took a risk and visited him to see, pretending to take him food. He subtly hinted where he'd hid it and she was off, running from the guards who'd discovered her ruse. Gaius was relieved to see her and began making the potion. He asked her to fetch water, and when she returned, the potion was ready. She ran to Merlin's side while Gaius poured it in his mouth. Nothing happened. They both began to despair until that beloved voice spoke. She forgot everything else and flew down to cradle his head in her hands before kissing him.

All three were surprised, and Gwen felt mortified and apologized. But Merlin didn't mind and, in fact, seemed pleased. _Did he return her feelings then?_ She was giddy with relief and danced off to share the news with Morgana.

**xxX _Lancelot_ Xxx**

Several days had passed since she'd kissed Merlin. She'd barely seen him since and when she did, he was always running this way or that. So when he knocked on her door one morning, accompanied by another handsome man, she eagerly let them in.

The man's name was Lancelot. He was the son of a far-off noble, here to try out for knighthood. Merlin explained how Lance didn't have much money or the right equipment. Lance intrigued her, so she agreed to help. He was modest and deferential, and very kind as she took his measurements for his tabard.(Even when she measured places she was sure made him uncomfortable). She found herself babbling again, even saying things like, "we need men like you."

His "you do?" flustered her again, and she was off, making a silly excuse for her subconscious slip-up. Fortunately he seemed to ignore her rambling and even called her "My Lady." That prompted her to say, "I'm not a Lady," and giggle.

"Sorry, my . . ." he replied awkwardly.

She ignored this and said told him the garment would be ready soon, with an "It's nice to meet you Lancelot." It really _had _been nice to meet him. She stuck her hand out to shake his, but he took it and kissed it instead. That shocked her enough that she barely noticed when Merlin and Lancelot left, smiling.

Gwen _did_ finish the tabard quickly, and borrowed armor and a sword from her father's stock. She went to Gaius's to meet Lancelot and Merlin, and together they went to the training yard. Arthur was training- _beating up_ -new recruits there. She was pleased to see how fine Lance looked—not that she'd done a particularly good job, but because _he_ made _it_ look _good_. They waited for Arthur to finish and take notice of Lancelot, which he finally did.

Arthur treated Lance the same as any other potential recruit—badly. Lancelot introduced himself and gave the Prince his seal. Arthur smacked him; Lance fell so Arthur judged his reaction as poor and walked off. When Lancelot stood up for himself, Arthur told him to clean the stables. Gwen privately thought this was _very_ shabby treatment, but classically _Arthur_.

She next saw Lancelot at his official trial. He looked very well and _ready_ to take on the Prince. Arthur signaled for the fight to start, and in her anxiety, she grabbed at Merlin. Mortified, she apologized then refocused on the fight. It looked like Lancelot would win; he'd almost lasted the entire minute when Arthur punched him. Lance fell and looked to be unconscious, but when Arthur bent to check, Lance tripped him and stood to hold the Prince at sword point. Arthur looked furious and Gwen was afraid, but then he congratulated Lancelot—he'd _passed_.

The knighting ceremony was perfect. Even Morgana noticed how quickly Lancelot had made it to the elite. That made Gwen a little angry for some reason, but it vanished when she looked at how handsome he looked in Camelot's colors. She couldn't wait for the celebration to start; then she could look all she wanted.

At the celebration, Gwen watched Lancelot, who watched her back. He was _definitely_ not shy about his attraction to her, unlike Merlin, who stood next to her. In fact, he noticed Lancelot and her exchanging glances. "You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen."

"Don't be silly," she replied. _Was it true?_

"So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?"

She sighed. _Maybe Merlin didn't like her romantically after all_. "He's not my type."

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you."

She gave Merlin a wistful glance. _I guess we really _are_ just friends_. "You're probably right."

He playfully tried to get her to choose between _Arthur_ and Lancelot. _As if_. It was no contest, and that's not who she was choosing between now. In fact, she'd already chosen, but Merlin was as oblivious as he'd always been.

The next morning, she was shocked to learn that Lancelot had been imprisoned! His seal of nobility had been faked; he'd lied. _But was _everything_ a lie?_ How he'd acted toward her? Toward Merlin? She couldn't believe that about him. He seemed too noble, too kind. But she was still surprised when he showed up at her house that night, asking for armor and a weapon. "Why?" she asked.

"Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty. Knight or not," he replied.

"You really believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, My Lady."

She didn't correct him this time. "Lancelot, I don't believe I've ever met your like before."

He overlooked her statement. "Guinevere, if I should not return . . ."

_He _did_ care about her! _"Don't go, Lancelot. Please."

"But go I must."

Gwen nodded and he left. She _had_ to do _something_ about this; stop him or at least send him help. _But who?_ Merlin. She ran to Gaius's chambers and burst inside. She blurted out the news and Merlin took off. She left to wait on the castle's front steps, praying the two men would return intact.

Merlin returned first, sharing how Lancelot had heroically defeated the griffon. Then he left to tell Gaius the news. Several minutes later, Arthur and Lancelot returned with a few other knights. Lance gave Gwen a quick hug then went inside with Arthur to report to the King. She finally went back to her home to wait for him, hardly sleeping the entire night.

In the morning, she went to work as usual. Lancelot came to say goodbye after Morgana had stepped out. He explained how he'd decided to leave to keep the peace. But he promised he'd return someday and hoped she'd remember him fondly. She hugged him again, wishing he didn't have to go. He left and she walked to the window to watch him. Morgana returned eventually, though it took a moment for Gwen to notice. She bade Gwen to attend her. _Yes_, she thought. _This is the way to ease the heartache—by throwing herself into work_.

**xxX _Arthur_ Xxx**

A few months later, she was beginning to forget the feelings Lancelot had woken in her. He hadn't returned and she wasn't sure he ever would. Her feelings for Merlin had simplified; he was just a really good friend. Or a brother, which she'd missed since Elyan had left. And now Merlin's mother had come to beg help for her village. Uther had refused, so she and Morgana were returning with her and Merlin to help them.

She should have been surprised to see Arthur the next morning, but she wasn't. She'd noticed how much more compassionate the Prince had become since Merlin had been around (Merlin seemed to affect everyone for good). Arthur had defied his father to help, and she was very glad to see him. With him, their chances of defeating the bandits had doubled.

Gwen watched him speak to the villagers, to Hunith and Merlin. She noticed his patience with them and with Merlin's friend Will, who _hadn't_ taken to him. And he didn't get angry when she suggested that the women should fight, to help to make up the difference in numbers. He didn't complain when he had to sleep on the floor and go without other comforts, at least until breakfast. He disliked the gruel Hunith made for breakfast, but didn't say anything to her. If Gwen got the chance, she'd talk to him about that. He didn't know what it was like to work for everything and live with what you had.

Their second morning there, she saw Arthur had left without breakfast. She took his portion and went to find him. He was standing watch in the woods. "Arthur, Hunith made you some food."

He turned and she handed him the bowl. "Thanks," he said. She turned to leave but heard him mutter, "I think."

She stopped and turned around. "Food is scarce for these people; you shouldn't turn your nose up at it!" He just stared at her. _Oh no Gwen, now you've done it._ "Oh, I—I shouldn't've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry."

"Gwen."

She started leaving again. "I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. It won't happen again."

"Guine_vere_!" Gwen turned to him again. "Thank you. You're right. And you were right to speak up. I should've listened to you and Morgana." He lowered his voice again, "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"We'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

She decided to be truthful and express what she'd seen in him lately. "Because I have faith in you. I mean, we all do."

"Thank you." He seemed sincere and that gave her even more hope. It carried her through the battle, Will's funeral and the leave-taking they did later.

After Arthur faced the punishment for leaving without permission, he went on a hunt. He killed a precious unicorn and even Gwen knew there would be consequences for it. She saw him suffer from the lack of food, and not accept responsibility. She watched him endure the lack of water and still not feel regret. It was only after the stores of food rotted that she saw him swallow his pride and ride off to face the keeper of the unicorns. Before he and Merlin returned, water had started flowing and crops had revitalized themselves. One by one his character flaws were disappearing and Camelot could only benefit from it.

The next week or so after was fairly joyous. Her father seemed more upbeat about life and even bought her a pretty new dress. That made her a bit suspicious, but he reassured her things were okay. Then he was imprisoned for consorting with a sorcerer. Morgana was very angry on Gwen's behalf, and that was heartening but also concerning. She didn't want her Lady in trouble with the King because of her.

She went to visit her father, who admitted he hadn't known what he was getting into. Reassured, she rested for a bit, but after nightfall Merlin woke her to tell her that her father was dead. Despair settled over her, but once again Arthur showed her kindness—her job and her home were hers for as long as she wanted them. She decided to go home but the sorcerer cornered her to ask her about some stone. She hadn't seen any stone, and fell into deeper despair, which Morgana noticed, even though she'd been imprisoned herself! All these emotions made her cry again, but Morgana comforted her and promised to take care of the sorcerer.

Morgana's declaration worried her, but it was all for naught. The next day went smoothly, except for when she had a confusing talk with Merlin about Uther. But he turned up later, seeming fine, so she wrote it off as Merlin being Merlin. And she determined to take life as he did—one day at a time.

A few days later, Arthur went on another hunt and encountered the Questing Beast. Gwen had heard about this mythical creature and was scared when the King commanded Arthur to kill it. The morning before he left, Morgana had one of her nightmares and woke up screaming. Gwen couldn't prevent her from running down to stop Arthur; she saw their confrontation in the courtyard and hastened down to comfort her Lady. Morgana told her all about the dream and she had to admit it was terrifying. It made her worry even more for Arthur.

Later on, she saw Merlin and the knights return with a limp Arthur. The Questing Beast had been killed, but not before it had bitten Arthur—now he'd surely die. She despaired more keenly than the rest of the kingdom, and vowed to help Gaius however she could; Merlin had gone someplace. She found Gaius sleeping in a chair next to Arthur and told him she'd watch Arthur. So she wet a cloth and went to cool his exposed skin.

She contemplated the dying Prince then steeled herself; she had something to say to him while he couldn't hear or reply. "You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A _greater_ king than you father could ever be. It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live."

The next day, she heard Gaius had come up with a miracle cure and went to see. She took a couple towels, so no one would question her presence. As she walked toward the bed, Arthur opened his eyes. "I knew it. I said you'd be all right," she said.

"I can remember you talking to me," he replied.

"You can?" _Uh oh_.

"You stroked my forehead."

"I was tending to your fever."

"You never lost faith."

"I was just talking." _That's all, really._

"Tell me again what you said?"

_He heard?!_ "I don't remember."

"Yes, you do."

"_No_, I don't."

"Come_ on_. Something about 'the man I am inside.'"

_Denial, Gwen_. "No, I never said that."

"Guine_vere_ . . ."

_Oh, I'm beginning to love how he says my name_. "I have to get these washed, Sire." She left as fast as she could before he saw her blushing face.

The next morning, she learned Merlin's mum had shown up very ill. She volunteered to help her while Merlin was busy with something. He appeared confused and was acting oddly. The morning after, he left again, saying Gaius had disappeared. It was all very confusing, but by the next day, they'd returned—with colds.

Within the next few weeks, things returned to normal. Uther became obsessed with finding treasure below Camelot; the digging noise kept everyone awake at night. Morgana seemed to be having more nightmares too. That didn't help Gwen's sleep, but she'd endure anything for her Lady. She didn't see much of Arthur, but _heard_ about him from Merlin. He'd hired a new servant and got caught up investigating a theft from the tomb Uther had uncovered. Now Camelot was under attack—one of the castle's _gargoyles_ had landed in front of her! She ran back to the castle.

Gaius was using the Great Hall as a makeshift hospital, so she went there to help. At one point she noticed they needed water. She ran out into the fray, past fleeing knights, only to find Arthur on the ground. A gargoyle was flying at him so hurried to pull him out of the way. He stood, shocked, but the thing came back so she pushed him down. She apologized for landing on top of him, but he said, "No. My pleasure." She flushed when she looked down and saw he had a rather nice view of her cleavage. Then she hurriedly got up, helped him and led him back into the castle.

She sat him down in the Hall and checked him over, laying a hand on his chest. "I'll get you something to stop the bleeding."

She'd turned to walk away, but Arthur's voice stopped her. "Guinevere. I wanted to say . . . just, uh . . . you always surprise me."

She was surprised, but impatient. "Is that it, Sire?"

"That's it." She turned, but his voice stopped her again. "Oh, and uh . . . thank you."

_He was so . . . _frustrating_ sometimes_, she thought as she and Morgana helped him. Uther came over and threatened to seal the citadel. Arthur protested and went out to fight again. The creatures beat on the walls and made the castle tremble, but then there was silence. Gaius went out after a few minutes and returned asking for help. Arthur was unconscious, but would be all right in time. After all, there was a tournament coming up.

Soon Gwen found herself talked into helping Merlin and Arthur with _the_ most _insane_ plan. The Prince was tired of his men going easy on him because of his position, so he'd fight anonymously. A farmer would be his public face. She was dubious at first, especially since Arthur would be staying with _her_. The first night he assumed _her_ bed was _his_, and what could she do? He was the _Prince_.

The next day he won his joust, _of course_. And that evening when they were alone, he told her he'd concocted this charade so when he won it would be because he deserved it and not because he was the Prince. That seemed reasonable for _him_, but then again, he was a spoiled Prince. He also wanted a bath and was surprised when she had no tub. So he asked for a bowl and she, of course, had to go fetch the water.

On the second day, Arthur won again and advanced to the final. When Gaius asked her what she thought of "Sir William," she told him the truth, "I believe he's an arrogant pig." Gaius looked taken aback, but she was losing patience with the prat Prince. When he came home that evening, he learned she hadn't been sleeping on a bed because he'd taken hers. He asked her why she didn't tell him and that's when she lost it. She said things like, "You just assumed the bed was yours," and "You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself, you're not a child." But that wasn't all; once he'd invited her to unload, she did: "_About how rude and arrogant you can be? This is _my_ home and you are my guest in it! I know you are used to more luxurious quarters, but that is not an excuse to be so rude! You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant! Saying it means _nothing_ if your actions betray you! Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?!_"

Instead of getting angry, Arthur offered to make her dinner. He made her leave so he could work. But once she returned, dinner sat on the table—and it was even edible! He also volunteered to clear the table and do the dishes, but that's because the plates were from the royal kitchen. She laid into him for that, especially after he wondered why it mattered that dinner came from there. "Because I thought you'd shown some humility! You'd done something kind for me even though I'm just a servant! A good king should respect his people, no matter who they are," she told him. He finally seemed to have gotten it when Merlin burst in to tell them about an assassin who'd come to kill Arthur. But at least Arthur insisted she use her own bed that night.

The next morning, Arthur looked nervous. Gwen hesitantly approached him to offer him her favor—something she'd thought up before falling asleep last night. He'd been so kind and considerate since she'd dressed him down. He thanked her and they stared at each other for along moment before he suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Her mind went blank for a moment before she realized what was happening and kissed back.

_Wow_. She knew then that she was in love with Arthur, and he apparently felt the same. He looked a bit surprised when they broke apart then awkwardly excused himself. She watched him joust Sir Alinor, but he was somehow stabbed in the side. She jumped up and ran to him, to help him into his tent. He was losing a lot of blood and she advised him to stop, but he refused. "I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now."

She stopped and stared. "You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove. Least of all to me."

"I have everything to prove." She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued, "To _myself_."

She gave in and stuffed a wad of cloth over his wound. She helped him mount and handed him his lance. After he rode off, Merlin ran up to tell her "Sir Alinor" was the assassin. But it was too late. They watched the joust and fortunately the girth on the man's saddle snapped. He went down and was killed in the tumble. Merlin helped Arthur dismount and they went to the tent where Gwen and "William" were waiting. Arthur told the farmer to go get the glory, saying, "Perhaps this is a time for humility."

Gwen knew this was it. She'd totally fallen for Arthur. Her feelings for Merlin and Lancelot seemed pale next to what she'd experienced today. Even after the meeting with Uther, when he told her he couldn't be "with" her, she understood. She really believed what she said then, that things could change once he was King. Because she'd wait a _long_ time to be with him. Her feelings wouldn't change, she was certain. And one day, they'd be together.

* * *

**I had a sort-of request for Freylin, an I plan to put that up in the next couple of days. Also, a gender-bender. I'll start that one asap. :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Release

**Release was the prompt; my title is _Free {Love}_. Guest reviewer anthi35-this one's for you; I hope you like it!**

* * *

Merlin was horrified to find bastet-Freya cornered by Arthur and his knights in the courtyard. Of course she flew away once he'd distracted her aggressors; she must have been needlessly ashamed of her behavior. At least he knew where she'd go and ran to catch up with her.

He found her naked and weeping in the tunnels below Camelot so he laid his jacket over her. "You're all right. You're safe now," he told her.

She spoke through her tears. "You must hate me."

_After everything, she'd still think that?_ "No!"

"I'm a monster. I tried to tell you."

"I know." He just held her and examined her injury. _Life-threatening_.

"I wasn't always like this," she started.

He tried to get her to rest and keep quiet. But she told him her story anyway—how the sorcerer tried to hurt her and she killed him accidentally. He guessed the "hurt" involved taking advantage of her. He couldn't understand why a man would do that; was he really _that_ different? And the sorceress—if he ever found her, he'd be tempted to give her the same treatment he'd given Nimueh. "I'm going to make you better, Freya."

"No, Merlin, don't. Please, just go," she protested weakly.

"No. I'm not leaving you here." Determined, he picked her up and walked out through the tunnels. He was going to take her to Gaius's chambers. His magic book held several healing spells—_one_ of them _had_ to work, surely?

He carried her through the streets, using magic to distract anyone that got in their way. He even used it to draw Gaius away from his chambers. When Gaius was gone, he took Freya inside, all the way back to his bed. He scrounged for his book under the floorboard and began looking through it. Then he pronounced a litany of healing spells: "_Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!_" Nothing. "_Þurhhæle dolgbenn_." No change. "_Licsar ge staðol nu. Þurhhæle licsar min. Ge hailige. Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare. Ic hæle þina þrowunga_." Absolutely nothing helped, and he broke down into tears.

Freya looked up at Merlin. "Merlin, please. Nothing will work; the wound's too deep."

"Well I'm not letting you die _here_!" he gasped out.

He picked her up again and trudged out of his room, Gaius's chambers and the castle. He bore her to the Lake of Avalon—it was surrounded by mountains, which he knew she loved.

He laid her down on the shore; she turned her head and saw the mountains. "You remembered."

"Of course. I'm so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you."

"Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"There must be something else I can do, some way to save you."

"You've already saved me. You made me feel _loved_."

"I don't want you to go."

"But you have to, don't you see? It's the only way to free me from . . ." she coughed, ". . . my curse."

"I will miss you." His tears hadn't ceased since he'd tried to heal her.

"One day, Merlin, I will repay you. _I promise_." She closed her eyes and stilled; she was gone. She was gone, but she was free, released from the hated curse that had forced her to kill.

Merlin found a small boat, decorated it with flowers then placed Freya inside it. When he was ready, he pushed it into the current with a spell. He watched it for a few minutes then steeled himself for the hard part. He raised his hand to say the spell, but choked up again for a moment. He cleared his mind and finally said, "_Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst._" The spell set the boat on fire, but he couldn't watch for long.

Tears flooded his eyes and fell as he trudged back to Camelot. He might as well let them out now, because once he got back to Camelot, he couldn't grieve. There was just too much he'd have to explain. So he let them go _now_, their release giving him a small measure of comfort.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. United At last

**This one definitely pushes "T" hard, at least to me it does. Let me know know what you think! _United {At last}_**

* * *

"Look at this one, Merlin. I wonder what it does?" She paused to look harder at the spellbook. "_Geæne mín tréowlufu_."

"No, Morgana!" Merlin yelled in horror, but her eyes had already flashed. _Great, the one time she gets the pronunciation right on the first try_ . . . was all he was able to think before he passed out

* * *

Merlin woke to a pounding head. He lifted a shaking hand to it to find longer hair, which was odd. Then he sat up slowly, fighting dizziness. He noticed another figure on the floor—_Morgana?_ He decided standing might be asking for trouble, so he crawled toward her. Right away he noticed the extra weight on his chest and noticed his shirt seemed tighter. He paused to look down and nearly passed out again. _What the hell?!_ This was _definitely_ not possible.

Morgana chose that moment to groan, which made Merlin look up at her. Her head turned from side to side; she was obviously in the same kind of discomfort as he was. "Merlin?" she asked weakly. Her voice sounded deeper.

"I'm here," he said, but _his_ voice sounded higher. He clapped a hand over it.

This time she sounded uncertain. "Merlin?" Her head turned in his direction. "What happened? I feel . . . different."

Now that he saw her face straight on, he could see she had changed too. She looked like herself, but her face was more angular, _masculine_. "Oh _no_," he said, and continued crawling toward her.

Morgana sat up too quickly and her head spun. "Whoa, what?" She looked closely at him. "Merlin, why is your voice different? And do you have long hair and . . . _breasts_?"

Merlin sat close to her. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, mine are gone. I wonder if I'm different . . . elsewhere. Should we, um, look?"

"Yes. But turn around!" They turned their backs to each other. Merlin peeked inside his trousers and found himself lacking. "Oh no."

Morgana lifted up her dress and found an extra appendage. "I take it that means you're a girl in _every_ way."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have what _you're_ missing. I've never seen one before; it's . . ."

"Please stop _right there_." Merlin cut her off. "I can guess what happened."

"Was it the spell?"

"I think so. But . . . this isn't what it said."

"Why, what did it say?"

"'Unite me with my true love.' But why did it do _this_? And why _us_?"

"Maybe you're my true love."

He looked at her, shocked. "Do you . . . love me?"

"Merlin, I've loved you since you saved my life and told me about your magic." She reached out and touched his rounder, more feminine face.

He looked down then back into her eyes. "I-I've had feelings for you ever since you walked into that hall wearing _that_ red dress." He blushed prettily, which made something in Morgana's stomach flutter.

"Well, this is an odd interpretation of 'unite' isn't it? So how do we, um, get back to ourselves?"

Merlin's head had stopped pounding, so he decided to try standing. He wobbled a little, but that was mostly because he had to get used to his reapportioned weight and rounded pelvis. _Being a girl is harder than it looks_. He walked to the table to look at the book, and read aloud. "'Once the true love is found, the couple must . . .' _Oh no_." He paled.

"You've said that a lot. What is it?"

"We have to _show_ we understand and appreciate the other; become "united" by, um, _uniting_."

"Are you saying we have to . . . and like _this_?" She gestured to her male body; interesting things were happening now that she was contemplating what he'd said.

"Unless you want to stay that way." He looked her up and down; as he did, he noticed how very handsome and strong she looked. His heart started beating faster, amongst other physiological reactions in his new body.

"But I've never . . . as a woman, let alone as a man. What . . . do I _do_?"

"Well I've no more experience than you, although Gaius has made me read books on anatomy . . ." he broke off when he saw the look on her face.

"Merlin," she said, laying a hand on his arm and stroking up to his shoulder. "You know enough." She pushed herself closer to him and put her other hand on his face. "Do you _want_ to do this?"

"I never imagined . . . but yes, Morgana, yes . . ." Further words were smothered as she pressed her lips to his.

Merlin moaned and kissed back, teasing her bottom lip until she opened her mouth. He slid his tongue inside and tasted her sweetness—wine from earlier. Her other hand moved to his face too and pulled them closer. She groaned as their bodies pressed together tightly. Being aroused as a man was _very_ different than being aroused as a woman. Merlin was thinking the same thing, and enjoying every second of it.

A flash of her eyes locked the door. A flash of _his_ prevented sound from leaving the room. She broke away, took his hand, and led him to her bed. He gently told her the things she would experience, and she told him what he could expect. After that, they simply went with what felt right, eventually experiencing highs they never conceived of.

* * *

A few hours later, they woke. Both had returned to their proper genders, so they mutually decided to try the experience "properly" as well. Later, when they lay there sated, Merlin remembered to tell her one important thing before he fell asleep again. "Morgana?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't read anything in the spellbook aloud again, okay love?"

"Okay, _love_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Engaged

**I've titled this _Surprises_, from the prompt "engaged." Merlin take Morgana on a drive to the country where he does several unexpected things. Mergana!**

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Morgana asked Merlin. They'd been dating for a long while and she thought she could read him pretty well by now, but he gave nothing away.

He flashed her a smug smile. If he hadn't been driving she probably would have whacked his shoulder. "Okay," she replied, pouting. The pout _always_ worked on him; she glanced over, but he was paying attention to the road, like a good driver should. "You could just use your magic to drive." He turned his eyes to glare at her, but said nothing.

After ten more minutes of driving, they turned onto a narrow country lane. _There can't be much down here_. Another five minutes and they pulled up to and stopped at a rather large house. Morgana was pretty confused until she saw the sign, "Jones Riding Club." _We're going riding?_

Merlin got out, walked around to Morgana's door and helped her out. Someone stepped out of the house and Merlin went to speak with him. She didn't hear their conversation, but she saw the man look around Merlin and crook his finger to beckon her to come with them. Then he led them around to the house's rear where there was a stable she hadn't seen from the road. He spoke a few words to another man standing there, and that man walked to the back of the stable; he returned with two horses.

Morgana turned to Merlin in excitement. "Thank you, this is a wonderful surprise!" She gave him a hug and a quick kiss. She hadn't gotten to ride much since high school. Merlin helped her into the saddle, mounted his horse, and they were off.

The trail they followed led them led them westward through some pretty woods. "_Now_ will you tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Nope. But if you guess I'll tell you if you're right or not," he rode further into the woods, which were beginning to look increasingly familiar. When she saw an oddly-shaped piece of stone, an idea came into her head. "That rock … it was carved, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

Something began to pique her magic's interest. She looked up at one point to see two taller stones on either side of the trail, and words burst from her, "The Valley of the Fallen Kings? But how did you find it?"

"Morgana, love, I never lost it. I've lived for a while, remember?"

"Oh. And are we headed to the Crystal Cave? I felt the pull on my magic."

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't, and _yes_, we are."

They followed the trail until they reached a peculiar depression in the earth. They dismounted and tied their horses to a sturdy tree. "_Átí eorðburg_," he murmured. A huge mound of earth carved itself out of the depression and he motioned it to land behind them. They looked down; he'd unearthed the cave's entrance.

As they stepped inside, he muttered, "_Leoht_." He took her hand and kept it as they hiked several metres over rocky ground. Finally they saw a blue glow which made him walk faster. "Well, here we are."

"So, _why_ are we here?"

"For this," Merlin had pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt. Morgana's hands rose to cover her gasp. He continued,"Morgana, I've loved you for so many years … just when I'd first discovered it, you died. That was my punishment for waiting too long. I never thought I'd have a second chance, but here we are. I _never_ stopped loving you, and what I want to know is, will you marry me and make me the oldest but happiest man on earth?"

Morgana trembled, but she said, "Yes. Oh yes!" steadily.

Merlin took the gold band from the box and slid it onto her finger. It was loose, so he whispered "_scrimman_." It shrunk to fit her finger. He looked up at her then and smiled his winning smile—the one that had gotten her attention both times she'd "first" met him.

She looked closely at the ring. It was engraved with a gentle wave pattern, but it had no stone on it. He caught her looking and said, "Oh. Just a minute—can I see it?" She slid it off her finger and put it into his hand. He walked over to a thin crystal, held out his hand and said, "_Tóscæne se cristalla_." A very tiny piece of crystal broke off and fell into his hand. He held the ring in one hand and the crystal piece in the other, then held them together. "_Gefange cristalla_."

Morgana held her breath while he tested the fastening; it held to the band. He spoke again, "_Gehíwlæce_."The crystal changed shape and the gold rose slightly to embrace it. He slid it again onto her hand; the crystal sparkled in several colors at once.

"I love it!" she said and yanked him upward. He was too stunned to say anything and she took advantage by grabbing his head. She pulled him to her and kissed him forcefully.

He finally came around and began kissing back with equal fervor. His hands threaded into her hair and held her to him. Her hands slid down his back to hold _him_ close. With an extra push of her mouth, she opened his. Her tongue swept in to taste him, and he moaned at the touch.

He moved his hands to her hips, and broke away to kiss down her neck. "I love you. I really love you, and I always will," he said softly; her head dropped backwards.

"As I love you. Now and forever." Her head came up to meet his again and he opened her mouth; they both moaned. Then he gradually walked her backwards to the cave wall. _I hope they don't mind if we return the horses late_ . . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Gwen's Fancies 2

**As requested, here's a part 2 to _Gwen's Fancies_.**

* * *

It was supposed to have been a simple pilgrimage to Gorlois's grave. But this group of bandits must have known about it in advance, because they took down Morgana's guard all too easily. Fortunately Morgana was later able to fight for and win her freedom, though she didn't want to leave Gwen. But Gwen (and her ankle) insisted otherwise.

The bandits' leader, Kendrick, finally forced Gwen to put on Morgana's clothes and forced her to pretend to be her Lady—at sword point. So she put on Morgana's clothing and let herself be taken to a man named Hengist. He'd hold her for ransom from Uther.

As she rode with the bandits, she remembered the look Arthur had given her earlier. They had been readying to depart when he glanced up at her longingly, and she suspected she'd looked at him the same way. She'd also glanced back as they rode away; he looked hopeful despite the fact that he'd told her, "_We can't be together_."

Hengist was a ruthless barbarian. But he'd bought Kendrick's story and treated Gwen like a Lady. He even threw a "banquet" with "entertainment"—though the so-called entertainment consisted of two men fighting in a cage. The loser would be consumed by a wilddeoren. _Disgusting_.

Gwen refused to eat, which made Hengist think she was bored. So he started a new fight. She was shocked beyond reason to see Lancelot, of all people, in the cage with a battle-scarred warrior. He looked equally surprised to see her, but said nothing and began fighting. He won the fight and came toward the table where Hengist and Gwen were sitting. Hengist introduced her as "Lady Morgana." Lancelot hid his surprise with a bow and, "My Lady."

He left after a minute, and when the "festivities" were over, Gwen was introduced to her dungeon cell. She curled up on the meager bed and waited for sleep to take her away from her surroundings. But before she had the chance, someone called her name through a grate in the wall. "Gwen."

"Lancelot," she breathed.

"I could not believe my eyes when I saw you."

"I thought my mind was deceiving me."

"Why does Hengist think you are Lady Morgana?"

"He believes he's holding Morgana to ransom. When no ransom is paid he will realize the truth and throw me to those _beasts_.

"I will _not_ allow that to happen."

"What are you doing here? Are you one of Hengist's men?"

He hesitated but said firmly, "No."

She was relieved. "What became of you after you left Camelot?"

"There are few opportunities for men like me. So I've been earning a living the only way that I know: with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist."

_What? No_. "I don't believe that of you. You were so full of hope."

"I was wrong. The world is not like that."

"_I_ still see the hope in you. I don't accept it is gone."

"I have thought of you often. Have you thought of me at all?"

_Have I? Oh dear_. "I thought I would never see you again." The sound of her door being unlocked startled them. "Someone's coming."

"No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here. I _will_."

Gwen sat on the bed and waited for whomever was at the door. Hengist came in and groused about how he hadn't heard from Uther yet. After some not-so-witty repartee, he left, still annoyed.

Gwen was finally left to dwell on the surprise named _Lancelot_. Truthfully she hadn't thought much of Lancelot since before she and Morgana had gone to save Ealdor. That's when she first _really_ noticed Arthur. He was brave, noble, and had grown more in touch with the people. Lancelot's bravery and loyalty had faded from her mind as Arthur had risen to the forefront. Arthur had _stayed_ there because he was always present; Lancelot had been gone for too long.

_But what did she feel now?_ Here they were, reunited. Clearly his feelings for her hadn't faded. But what about _her_? Was anything left of her attraction to him? These and other questions kept her awake for a while, but gradually wore her out. Several hours later, after Gwen had slept some, Lancelot came back. "Gwen," he called.

"Lancelot."

"I was terrified I might find your cell empty."

"It nearly was—there's been no word from Uther. I fear Hengist is growing suspicious."

"You _must_ keep up the pretense. I _will not _allow you to die here."

"What about _you_?"

"I have little to live for."

_He can't mean that_. "Do _not_ say that."

"It's the truth. For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing."

A familiar feeling welled up in her heart. "You are everything that is right with this world."

"I did not know you felt that way."

She was surprised to note that she really did. "I didn't even know I could feel this way about someone."

"Then you have given me a reason to live. Be ready. I will come for you before nightfall."

A few hours later, she was yanked from her cell and taken to Hengist, who was now very agitated. He wanted to know why Uther hadn't responded to his ransom demand. Gwen, of course, knew perfectly well why not, but she wasn't going to tell him that. After grabbing her by her hands and shaking her, he ordered his guards to take her back to her cell.

Half an hour after Gwen had returned to her cell, Lancelot appeared again. Only this time, he was at the door. He opened it and took her hand. "We haven't a moment to lose."

They ran down a dark tunnel; Lancelot seemed to know where they were headed. There was a furious roar behind them followed by more yelling. They stopped at a junction. "Follow this tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can."

"I am not leaving you." _He _had_ to come with her; she had to save him too_.

"You must."

"No. I will not leave you here to die."

He drew closer to take her head between his hands. "I would die for you one hundred times over. _Live _for_ me_ or everything that I am has been for nothing."

His devotion inspired her. They were already so close that all she had to do to kiss him was tilt her head up. It was sweet and lingering, and after it was over, she said, "As long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade."

"Run. Don't stop running until you are well away from here." She hesitated; he said more firmly, "Run. _Run_."

Gwen ran. She heard swords and bodies clashing. A cry of pain made her pause, but she kept running after it ended. Before she got the end of the tunnel (which was barred), two of Henigst's thugs intercepted her and dragged her back toward the main part of the fortress.

They led her through a barred door to a different part of the dungeon. In the background she heard shrieks and squeals of wilddeoren. Then she knew they were taking her to the cage where she'd most likely end up as wilddeoren fodder. She could only hope that Lancelot had escaped somehow and wasn't in the cage waiting for her.

Unfortunately her hopes were dashed. As she was shoved inside the cage, she saw Lancelot there, restrained. They restrained her by tying them together. _Well, at least I get to die with someone I love_. She apologized to him for ending up here, but he wouldn't hear it. He was just glad to have seen her again.

Just then, something stirred up the crowd, and, insanely enough, someone climbed up and into the cage. He had a mask over part of his face but even before he pulled it off, she knew who it was. "Arthur!" she cried. But the wilddeoren was already upon them. _ I should have known he'd come_. Shame over her feelings for Lancelot flooded her. But she couldn't regret them.

Arthur freed Lancelot, had a brief conversation with him and pulled Gwen behind them. The men fought the beast and gradually maneuvered so their backs were to the tunnel's entrance. Then Arthur called out for Merlin, who climbed into the cage as well. _Of _course_ he's here too_.

Now Hengist and some of his men entered the cage. Lance told Arthur to take Gwen and run for it. She protested, but he didn't listen. After a few minutes, Merlin and Lance caught up to them, and together they went down to the same dead end Gwen had seen before. While Arthur attempted to break the chain, Lance took her hand. She smiled at him then felt someone's eyes on her—Arthur had seen the look she'd given Lance. And Merlin looked ready to sigh; as a friend to all of them, he was in the middle of this messy love triangle.

Finally Arthur broke the chain and they were out. After running for a bit, they stopped in a small clearing to rest and wait out the night. Merlin made a fire and they sat around it, awkwardly staring at each other. Lance broke the silence by saying he was surprised the two of them had come alone. Arthur, who was sulking, told him he only came "because Morgana begged him to." Only Merlin knew that was a half-truth, but he didn't share. Gwen's feelings had already been hurt.

Gwen decided she'd had enough tension and decided to get some sleep. As she got up, Arthur got up and said the same thing. They went to separate parts of the campsite to sleep, not really caring what the other two did.

She woke up a few hours later to daylight. The only person visible was Merlin, who was stamping out the fire. So she addressed him, "Where's Lancelot?" He looked away. "_Where is he?_"

"He's gone," he replied. He didn't sound too happy about it either.

"No." _I just found him again!_ She started to turn away but Merlin's voice stopped her.

"He said that some things can't be. He wanted you to know that you've changed him forever."

She nodded and turned as someone approached them through the woods. It was Arthur. Ashamed, she cast her eyes away from him. "We have a long walk ahead of us," he told them, and they began walking.

Eventually they reached the horses and Merlin insisted she ride his. They hardly said a word to each other the entire way home. Gwen had a feeling that she and Arthur would only hurt each other if they did. But it was lovely to be reunited with Morgana, and she finally looked Arthur in the eyes. He looked tired and resigned. But Lancelot was gone again, what did _he_ have to worry about? _She_ was the one who had to reconcile her feelings for _two_ men.

* * *

**Ah, l'amour. I'm not sure where to go after this. Maybe the Arwen wedding scene we were denied? Hmm.**


	10. Time of Our Lives

**The prompt for this was a song called "Time of Our Lives" by Tyrone Wells. I subtitled my drabble_ No Goodbye._**

* * *

_Arthur is dying. Arthur is dying. Arthur is dying. Arthur_ . . . The second Gaius said, "Its fatal power will not be denied," that depressing mantra had started running through his mind. And every time he looked at Arthur, it started up again. It didn't seem to matter that Arthur looked back at him with a mix of betrayal and confusion.

They didn't talk much as they traveled to the lake, so Merlin had plenty of time to think. _Would the Sidhe actually help them?_ He'd angered them twice. _What if they didn't listen_—like Arthur was refusing to do now. The evening was awkward; Arthur sounded like he was softening, but closed back up again. He didn't want to believe what Merlin told him, that Camelot was nothing without him and there would never be another king like him. _Had he given up already?_

The next day, they had to stop several times. _Arthur was fading fast_. But he began to open up and asked Merlin out of the blue why he hadn't told him his secret. _He really didn't know? _"You'd have chopped my head off at the beginning. Later, I didn't want to put you in that position."

Arthur looked at Merlin in disbelief. "_That's_ what worried you?"

Merlin thought for a moment before he replied. He remembered every time he'd saved Arthur and their adventures together. So he told him how everyone was born to be something, he was born to serve Arthur and would never have chosen otherwise. Arthur just stared at Merlin. _What was going through his head now?_ But he couldn't contemplate that now; they had to go.

By nightfall Arthur demanded weakly, but prat-like, that they stop to rest. Merlin allowed it, and laid the King against a log. He built a fire for warmth, but Arthur didn't go to sleep. "Merlin, whatever happens . . . I don't want you to change. I want you . . . to _always_ . . . be you. I'm sorry about how I treated you."

_He's struggling hard_. That made it hard to remain cheerful, but he joked about getting a day off. Arthur ran with it, and for a moment it was like old times. But then Arthur's head fell and Merlin checked his pulse. He was very worried. The mantra had not left his mind and Arthur was so _weak_; he wasn't _supposed_ to be like this. _Would they make it to the lake in time?_

After a couple more hours, Merlin reluctantly woke Arthur. They traveled through the rest of the night and stopped uphill from the lake. Arthur was _done_, so Merlin propped him up against another fallen log. Before he could tend the horses, someone spooked them away—Morgana. She tossed Merlin aside, but he took Excalibur and snuck behind her while she postured. Then, when she least expected it, he stabbed her. Arthur looked up at him, a little awed. Merlin replied by picking him up and half-dragging him down closer to the shore. "Come on. We have to make it to the lake."

Arthur dropped to the ground and landed on Merlin. "Merlin . . . We can't, it's too late." He looked up into his eyes.

_He's giving up_ . . . "No."

"All your magic, Merlin, can't save my life."

_Oh Arthur_. "I _can_. I'm not going to lose you."

He attempted to stand, but Arthur patted his hand in a pacifying gesture. "Just . . . just stop. _Please_." Merlin obeyed him for once. "There's something I want to say . . ."

_No_ . . . "You can't say goodbye."

"No, Merlin . . . Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build . . ." Silent tears began falling from Merlin's eyes. "I want to say . . . something I've never said to you before . . ." He turned to look directly at Merlin. "Thank you." He reached up and touched Merlin's head, but only held it for a moment before his hand fell.

_Was he gone?!_ "Arthur . . . No! _Arthur!_" He felt his pulse; it was slow and weak. "_Arthur!_ Arthur. Come on." He tried to move Arthur but couldn't. "_Arthur!_"

Merlin called out to Kilgharrah, who miraculously responded. He could tell the dragon thought this flight was useless, but obeyed his desperate dragonlord anyway. When they landed, he immediately pulled Arthur off and began dragging him toward the water. The ancient voice rang out, "Merlin. There is nothing you can do."

_No, I can't believe it_ . . . "I've failed?"

"No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building, has come to pass."

_But what about the golden age, the freeing of magic, uniting Albion?_ "I can't lose him! He's my friend!"

"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, _his_ life has been foretold, Merlin . . . Arthur is not just a King—he is the _Once and Future King_. Take heart, for Arthur will rise again when Albion needs him most. It has been a privilege to have known you, young warlock—the story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."

Kilgharrah flew off while Merlin watched. He lowered Arthur to the ground then stared out over the lake, holding Excalibur. He chucked the sword into the lake where it was caught by Freya, who pulled it down with her. Next he laid Arthur in the boat, and placed a hand on Arthur's forehead. It was then he broke down, crying his heart out.

After a few moments he calmed himself to say, "Arthur. _In sibbe gerest_*****." He pushed the boat out into the lake and watched it drift, then collapsed to the ground, weeping again. _Come back soon, my friend_.

* * *

*****Rest in peace.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Someone Like You

**I keep forgetting to thank everyone for following/favorite-ing/reviewing me! Just seeing the emails makes me smile, especially on a blah day. :D**

**I've been thinking about Adele's song _Someone Like You_ and felt that it fit a relationship in this Merlin's 'verse. It took my a while to figure out where, but once I did, BAM! This takes place in 4.9, but Lance shakes off his "programming" after Agravaine gives him the bracelet. It can be seen as a piece in "Gwen's Fancies." I don't own Adele or any of her songs. :)**

* * *

After Agravaine left, Lancelot pocketed the trinket and walked slowly back to Merlin's room. Once there, he closed the door and pulled out the bracelet. He could just _feel_ something odd about it. Agravaine hadn't told him anything specific about it, just that Gwen would fall in love with him again if she wore it.

_But wasn't she in love with Arthur? _And_ engaged to marry him?_ He could see it on their faces. He hadn't missed the way Arthur sat Gwen on his right and covered her hand with his. _Could some enchanted trinket change love as true as that?_

Lancelot suddenly felt sick to his stomach and a wave of dizziness washed through him. When he snapped out of it, his head felt clearer than it had since before he died. He could remember everything from before then _and_ everything after. And what was he supposed to be doing here? _Breaking up Arthur and Gwen_. Then Arthur would be depressed without her, the kingdom would suffer and be easier for Morgana to overthrow. _Oh no_.

He stood; he had to tell someone, anyone, so he left the little room. But no one, not even Gaius, was in the outer room. Everyone would be busy, except maybe the one person he wanted to see; not so he could seduce her, but genuinely wish her well. She and Arthur were meant to be and Lancelot—_he_ _should still be dead_.

Lancelot left Gaius's chambers and walked down to the lower town, to a familiar little wooden house. He knocked on the door and Gwen opened it, looking surprised to see him. "I wasn't sure I'd find you here. I thought you might have rooms in the palace," he told her.

"I want to stay here as long as I can. It may not be much, but it's my home," she replied.

"May I come in?" She looked a little wary at that, unsure of his motives. "I hate to turn up uninvited, but I couldn't stay away."

"Come in then." She stepped out of the way and closed the door behind him, but didn't speak. In fact, she looked away, suddenly uncertain.

"You don't have to be shy with me. We're still friends, aren't we?"

"We are, and I _am_ pleased to see you." She sat at her table.

He sat too, but not close to her, and hesitated before he spoke. "Gwen, I've tried, but I can't fight how I feel about you. In fact, I'd hoped you'd see me and be reminded that it isn't over for me."

"Lancelot, you _know_ that I'm engaged to Arthur and due to be married in a matter of days. I did love you like that once, but now I only feel friendship. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

"Gwen, I know that and I don't want to take you from Arthur. I wanted to say that should I remain alive, I hope I'll find someone like you."

"'Should you remain alive,' _what_?"

"I'll explain later." He cleared his throat and took her hand. "I wanted to say that I wish nothing but the best for you _and_ Arthur."

"I never thought I'd see you again," she said, changing the subject.

He was a little put off, but caught up. "I know. I thought the same."

"When I heard what you'd done, I felt so guilty."

"No, you shouldn't."

"You were protecting Arthur, just as I'd asked." He nodded. "If it weren't for you, there'd be no wedding. There are no words to thank you enough."

"There is no need for that. I did what I felt was right in my heart. You taught me that and how to be true to myself. You will make a wonderful queen—your love for your people is surpassed only by your love for Arthur."

She blinked up at him, surprised. "Thank you Lancelot."

"Gwen, there is something else I must tell you . . ." he went on to explain Morgana's plan, how she'd called him from the dead and commanded him to break her and Arthur apart. He also explained how he'd "woken up" and when Morgana found out, she'd probably kill him.

"Oh, Lancelot. Isn't there anything we can do for you?"

"I don't belong here Gwen; please let whatever comes, come. Just don't forget me, please."

Tears came to her eyes. "I won't. Goodbye, Lancelot."

"Goodbye Gwen." As he left the house, he thought, _I'll remember what you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_ Just like it does now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts. :)**


	12. Wedding

**Followers of my story _Changing Lives_ may recognize this bit, but I've changed several things and rewrote it from Gwen's perspective, so it's _Gwen's Fancies 4_ (and the last one). :) Also, a big shout-out to sjritts\- you're a rock star for reviewing so many of these silly drabble-things!**

* * *

Gwen had dreamed of this moment the night before. She looked at Arthur on the dais and began walking down the aisle, defined by a long red carpet. He looked extremely handsome in his highly polished armor. She couldn't see his face yet, but felt his eyes on her, watching her every step. Her heart beat quickened as she remembered how lucky she was to have _his_ heart.

But now her dream was reality. She lost her focus for a moment, reliving the dream, but the crowd's collective "ahh" woke Gwen to reality. She shook her head and turned her eyes to the front of the room again.

She could see his face now. He had such a look on his face, as if he was thinking, _there she was—_his_ Guinevere_. She knew her ivory-colored dress set her skin off perfectly. Its long train trailed several feet behind her and consisted of expensive lace. Her hair was twisted into an elaborate chignon, with tiny ivory roses entwined in it. A strand of cream-colored pearls lay around her neck and hung at her ears. She was an absolute vision and she knew it. And she had to smile as she heard Merlin whisper loudly to Arthur, "_Close your mouth_."

As she reached the end of the carpet, Arthur stepped down from the dais and took her hand. He gently squeezed it and led her up the steps to where Geoffrey of Monmouth stood waiting for them, smiling. The joyful couple turned to face each other and waited for Geoffrey to begin the time-honored ceremony.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of King Arthur Pendragon and Lady Guinevere of Camelot." He addressed the waiting couple. "Take each others' hands please." He waited for them to do so. "Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

"It is," Arthur replied, looking deeply into Gwen's eyes.

Geoffrey nodded, satisfied. "Is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"

"It is," Gwen replied, looking just as deeply into Arthur's eyes.

"Do any say nay?" There was silence. Geoffrey smiled and continued speaking while wrapping their clasped hands with an ivy vine: "With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity." He cleared his throat. "Your vows," he prompted.

"I, Guinevere, Lady of Camelot, shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

"I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall honor thee as I honor my life."

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." It was silent until a faint "_finally!_" was heard from somewhere in the group of knights. Gwen suspected it was Gwaine and rolled her eyes fondly. She and Arthur remained still, looking into each others' eyes. Geoffrey leaned closer to Arthur and whispered, "You may kiss her now to seal your promises."

Arthur's eyes widened, but he didn't waste any more time than that. He gently pulled Gwen closer and married their lips. The tender-sweet kiss lasted a minute or so, but the look he gave her continued to smolder. Before he pulled away, Gwen whispered: "Later." They both shivered in anticipation.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Albion's Birth

**Another drabble (closer to actual size!) inspired by a LJ prompt- Sunset. :)**

* * *

Four people stood on the battlements watching the sun set. The day that had just finished had been long fought for and hard won, but worth every struggle. _This_ was the day that had seen the birth of Albion. The ink may still have been drying on the treaty, but the instruments of change stood _here_, silently contemplating their work.

Below them, kings and queens, priests and priestesses celebrated the completion of their cause, but these four simply wanted a moment alone together. "We made it," one said.

"Only because of you," another said.

"_Both_ of you were necessary," said a third, a woman.

"It took _all_ of us, together," the other woman said.

"Yeah, _idiot_," the second smirked.

"Prat," replied the first.

"Will you two _ever_ grow up?" said the third.

"Nope," the two men said together.

"How could you ever expect anything different?" the prat's wife said fondly. All four laughed, linked arms and set off for the massive banquet below. The sun set the rest of the way without them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	14. Kindred Spirit

**This one clocks in at 932 words, phew! Please enjoy this bit of Freylin, _Kindred Spirits_.**

* * *

Merlin looked into the alcove he'd found—it was empty so he quickly yet gently pulled Freya around the corner. She ran ahead a little then sat abruptly, still holding his hand. He sat in front of her, still holding the torch. "They must've followed me," he told her.

Freya was frantic. "They're going to find me. I can't go back in that cage, I can't."

"Shh. I won't let that happen. I promised you I'd look after you, and I will. No matter what." She didn't look reassured. "You really don't realize how special you are, do you?"

"You're not scared of me?"

"Being different's nothing to be scared of." She finally seemed to calm at this, and the mood between them changed subtly.

He suddenly felt so close to her, this kindred spirit, this beautiful girl who knew everything he couldn't tell anyone else. His heart gave a lurch and started beating faster; he'd made a decision that could work out beautifully or fail disappointingly. As he leaned closer to her, he fervently hoped for the former. His eyes began to close, but not before he saw her lean closer too. _Yes!_

Their lips made contact and _oh_, he had no words to describe how it felt, but his hyper brain tried anyway—joy, bliss, amazement, excitement, relief, lust, pure love. His mind stopped there and he let himself revel in the beauty of this moment, in her soft lips. He felt a tear leave his eye and run down his face; _so this is what love feels like_.

They broke after a long moment; she smiled so beautifully at him that he couldn't help but smile back at her blindingly. She still held his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you," she said softly.

"My pleasure," he replied. He glanced away a moment, realizing he still held the torch. When he looked back at her, she was biting her lip. _Ohh_, he moaned internally. He said her name and she glanced up; the look in her eyes was so inviting, he couldn't help himself. With a flash of his eyes, he set the torch afloat in the air and leaned toward Freya again.

She met his lips with hers quicker this time. He expected the flood of emotions, but they were followed by a kick of urgency. His hand slid up to cradle her face. Hers slipped out of his other one and moved to his shoulder to pull him closer. He broke contact for a moment to kneel up and gently push her backwards. Her back met the wall and she widened her legs into a straddle. He knelt in front of her and she grabbed his head between her hands to pull his lips back to hers.

He went eagerly, feeling a new _something_ shoot through his veins. Later, he'd call it _lust_. He moaned at the renewed contact and darted his tongue out to lick at her lips. She gasped at the sensation and opened her mouth to him. He slid his tongue inside and marveled at her taste; it was like honey and something wilder; he couldn't name it. After a minute, her tongue began playing with his and he let her into _his_ mouth.

They both groaned at that, while the thought went through his mind, _not close enough_. He moved to sit cross-legged, not breaking contact. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She went willingly, pulling away from his mouth, but moving to his jaw. He moaned again as she kissed down his jaw to his ear and began nibbling on it. She worked her way down to his earlobe and nibbled on that before sucking it into her warm mouth.

The sensations she was creating made him tremble. She'd started kissing down his neck when he groaned again and pulled her mouth back to his. He devoured her. His hands went down to her waist and began sliding up and down her sides. Her hands had laced themselves behind his head but now slid in and out of his hair, giving him even more delicious sensations.

Now he broke away to kiss down her jaw to just below her ear. He knew there was a pulse point there and heard that touching it drove one crazy. He kissed her on it and discovered that his information wasn't wrong. She moaned lusciously, which spurred him on. He licked and nibbled there, eliciting small cries of delight from her.

He wanted to do so many things to her, but held back. Such things wouldn't be proper before marriage; what they were doing now pushed his morals as it was. The realization quieted his lust and made him slow his kisses. His hold on her head gentled further and as he pulled back a little, she looked at him in confusion, at first, then understanding. She smiled and he pressed one sweet, lingering kiss to her lips before gently pushing her off his lap.

He cleared his throat and said, "I, uh, I'd better go now. It's . . ."

She smiled up at him understandingly. "I know; you don't have to explain. That was . . ."

"Yeah . . . hey, I'll see you later, okay?"

"I didn't scare you away?"

"You could _never_ scare me away." He stood. "I _will_ be back. Goodbye Freya."

"Goodbye Merlin."

Merlin smiled blindingly before ducking back into the tunnels. After a moment, he couldn't help himself and started humming. The glorious feeling stayed with him the rest of the day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome :)**


	15. Save the Last Dance

**These drabbles seem to come to me late at night while I'm trying to work on something else . . .**

* * *

Arthur stared over the crowd of people in the Great Hall. Guinevere stood against the wall opposite him, with all the other servants. He watched her talking to Merlin and a tiny wave of jealousy flowed through him even though he knew they were just friends.

He didn't notice when Morgana sidled up to him. "See something you like?" she teased.

"I could ask you the same," he retorted. It was odd how they'd both fallen for servants, now that he thought about it.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the dancers in front of them move through the measured steps. "We're a pair of saps, aren't we?" she asked.

Arthur straightened. "Speak for yourself."

"Oh come on. I can see how you feel about her written on your face."

Said face fell. "Do you think father can see it too?"

"No. I can see it only because I feel similarly about—" She cut herself off.

"I know," he said sadly.

"Well come on, we might as well dance together and find a few others to dance with too. You know how the King gets if we don't."

"Unfortunately I do." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, where couples were lining up.

They spun and separated, promenaded and performed. Near the end, when they came back together, Morgana whispered, "You ought to ask her to dance."

"_Ask_ her? That would probably get her _killed_!"

"No, not here, not now. For later. After all, Uther doesn't have to know what you do in the privacy of your chambers."

A smile spread over his face. "Y'know Morgana? You're really quite brilliant sometimes."

"I know." The dance ended. "I'll send her your way to 'refill your drink' in a few minutes."

That was the Prince's cue to hasten back to his table and drain his goblet. He stood there, trying to look nonchalant, and surveyed the crowd again. He saw Gwen glide across the floor toward him and straightened.

"You require a refill, sire?" Guinevere asked him, her eyes downcast.

"Yes, thank you Gwen," he said loudly. Lowering his voice, he said, "Save the last dance for me. In my chambers, midnight."

She flushed a little and bowed her head. "Of course sire."

He smiled and dismissed her then went back to people-watching.

oO0Oo

Several hours- and dances -later, Arthur and Merlin trudged up to the Prince's chambers. "You seemed to enjoy yourself," Merlin commented.

"Yes, I think I did," Arthur replied. "And you?"

"Oh, it was the same as always. 'Fetch this, fetch that. Watch where you're going.' But at least people-watching with Gwen is fun."

"Glad to hear it."

"Do you need my help with anything?"

"No, I'm going to stay up a while longer. You can go home."

"Thanks Arthur. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Merlin left and Arthur sat in front of the fire Merlin had rekindled while they talked. A few minutes later, a soft knock sounded at his door. He walked over and opened it to Gwen. "Guinevere. Come in."

"Thank you sire."

"Guine_vere_, what have I told you?"

"Of course, _Arthur_." She smiled; he fell for her a bit more.

He closed the door behind her and led her to one of the empty spaces in his rooms. Then he took her hand in his and placed it on his shoulder while his went to her waist. He clasped her other hand in his and began moving to a silent tune in his head.

"Where's the music?" she teased.

"In my mind. Would you like me to hum it?"

"Please."

They spent the next several minutes dancing to the tune in Arthur's head, gradually moving closer and closer to each other. At one point he paused to look down at her and noticed how close they'd gotten. _She's the only partner I ever want_. She must have been thinking something similar, because she looked back at him expectantly. After that, he didn't keep her waiting but bent his lips down to hers for a sweet, lingering kiss.

The kiss cemented a resolution they'd both made—they'd love no other and wait as long as it took in order to be together. They wanted only the other for the rest of time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) The next will feature a mystery.**


	16. Moonlight Mystery

**Wrote this with the prompt "Moonlight" in mind. Full title is _Moonlight Mystery_ (lame title is lame, sorry LOL).**

* * *

Gwen yelped as something seized her wrist and yanked her to the side. She was pulled behind a large column and familiar hands took her by her upper arms. "_Arthur!_" she whispered loudly.

"Sorry about that. Just . . . being cautious."

She folded her arms and looked up at him. "Is there a reason you've scared me half to death?"

"Ah, yes. I'm told the moon will be lovely tonight. Would you . . ." He cleared his throat, "would you like to join me for a moonlight stroll?"

She smiled up at him. "You know I would. Where and when?"

"Two hours after nightfall, just inside the Darkling Woods." He took her hands. "It will be beautiful, almost as beautiful as _you_." He leaned down to kiss her, but a sound down the corridor startled them. "See you later," he whispered before slipping out.

"Count on it," she whispered back.

o0O0o

Half an hour before their meeting time, Gwen donned her cloak and slipped out of her home. The walk to the Darkling Woods was cool, but not unpleasantly so. She slipped inside, found a fallen tree and sat upon it to wait.

A few minutes later, another cloaked figure slipped into the woods. It turned, saw her and came toward her. Once close, the figure pulled down its hood. _Arthur_. He reached out his hands to pull her up. "Ready?"

"Always," she said, interlacing their fingers. He brought her closer for a quick kiss then they began walking.

The full moon shone as they strolled through the woods. It was interesting how different the woods were at night; Gwen had seen them at night before, but never alone, with a lover.

The couple chatted about different things happening in their lives. How Arthur's quest had _really_ gone, how cold Morgana seemed and how preoccupied Merlin had been lately. "Really, I'm beginning to think he has a girl, unbelievable as that sounds."

She swatted his arm. "Hey! If anyone deserves happiness, it's him. He works hard for you, so I wouldn't underestimate him. In fact, a couple years ago I—"

A sudden sight and sound interrupted her defense of their friend. First, a sound like several trees hitting the ground all at once. Then a huge shape blacked out the moon for a moment. They both stared at it for several moments, mouths hanging open. Arthur finally said, "Did you just see—?"

"Yes, but that's _impossible_ . . . didn't you . . .?"

"I _did_. But what on earth was _that_ then?" They stared at each other, neither having an answer that didn't sound completely crazy.

They were still standing in roughly the same spot when the sound of something moving toward them startled them into awareness. Arthur pulled her behind him and drew his sword. He held it at the ready and both waited for whatever it was to show itself. "What is it?" Gwen whispered.

"I can't tell, but it's big. Maybe a person."

The couple watched and waited, finally hearing defined footsteps. There was the sound of something striking something else and an "oof," as whoever it was hit the ground. _That sounded like_ . . .

"Merlin, is that you?" Arthur called.

There was a sudden scrabbling sound before the person hauled himself upward to his feet and moved toward them. It was indeed Merlin, now covered in dirt and other flora from his _trip_. "Oh, hi Arthur," he said, focusing on his master.

"_Mer_lin, what the hell are you doing creeping around in the woods?"

The servant made an indignant noise. "I might ask you the same—what the hell are _you_ doing creeping around in the woods?"

Arthur now sounded exasperated. "Merlin, language." He nodded to Gwen.

"You started it—ah. Hi Gwen."

"Hello Merlin. Fancy seeing you here."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "Yes, _why_ are you out here? It's not that safe."

"Well we _were_ enjoying a nice moonlight stroll until something strange happened. Did you see that—_thing_ flying away from here?"

Merlin paled. "I-I did. And that's exactly what I'm talking about. We should get back to the castle before whatever-it-was comes back here. Hey, did you say . . ."

Merlin kept them occupied with his prattle for the entire walk back to the castle. Neither Arthur nor Gwen was able to get in a word edgewise. And neither got a straight answer about that night from him until several years later at Camlann. The battle was turning against them and suddenly Merlin was roaring the oddest words at the sky. Moments later, two large dragons showed up and turned the tide of battle in their favor. And all Merlin could do was sheepishly apologize and say, "I guess you finally know what I was doing in the woods that night."

* * *

**How about them apples, LOL! :) Next will be another mystery, hopefully just as fun.**


	17. Daylight Mystery

Merlin trudged reluctantly behind Arthur. This must have been the King's _fifth_ hunting trip this month and Merlin was _tired_. Beyond tired. The only redeeming quality of this trip was it was just him and Arthur—no pushy knights to complain or order him around.

He resigned himself to slogging through the mud of yesterday's rain in _whatever_ part of the land they were in, when he saw a flash of white off to his left. Arthur hadn't seen it. He turned his head that direction and saw the flash of white again and a bit of what sounded like coughing. That got Arthur's attention. He turned 'round to ask, "All right there?"

"Just fine," Merlin answered, coughing to cover whatever it was. Though by now he had a pretty good idea of what it might be.

"I know it's a struggle for you, but please try to keep that in. I don't want you to scare the stag away." They were hunting that infamous creature _again_. Merlin _really_ wanted to tell the King that the thing was magical and highly intelligent besides, so _no one_ would ever catch it. But he refrained, because that would lead to _way_ too many awkward questions.

Merlin went back to his trudging and keeping watch for the little creature at his left. He could detect its magical signature and suspected that the "cough" was really a kind of giggle. He relaxed until something fell heavily into a bush behind him.

Arthur and Merlin whirled around at the same time. The King's eyes roved all around, though Merlin tried to distract him by looking in the wrong direction. That and Aithusa remaining still seemed to work and Arthur turned back the way he'd come with a frown. Apparently baby dragons were not only curious but playful, and Aithusa probably wanted to play hide-and-seek with his Dragonlord.

Normally Merlin wouldn't have a problem with this. He saw the little dragon often enough and Aithusa loved playing human children's games. But he hadn't seen any other humans besides Merlin so the idea of keeping himself hidden had never been brought up. The Dragonlord felt he needed to take a few preemptive steps to make sure Aithusa stayed a secret.

He crept carefully up to Arthur and silently stopped him. With a few pointed hand signals and annoyed whispers, he managed to convey that he needed to relieve himself, even though he didn't. This being done, he fell back and went a distance into the woods before quietly calling Aithusa to him.

The baby dragon shot through the trees, giggling all the way. Merlin had to duck until Aithusa landed nearby. He gently admonished the dragon for nearly hitting him, but sat down next to him and stroked his scales for a few moments. Aithusa cooed and closed his eyes for a bit before starting to giggle again.

Merlin rolled his eyes a bit but began explaining that playing was fine but he shouldn't try to play around Merlin while he was with other humans. The need to keep hidden was a foreign concept to the playful dragon, and was hard to explain. Merlin didn't want to order Aithusa to stay away from him or to stay near Kilgharrah, who sometimes stifled his playing. Finally he felt that the little dragon understood what he was trying to convey.

Aithusa hopped into his lap and tucked his head under Merlin's chin. The Dragonlord laughed and petted the little dragon for a couple more minutes before he squirmed to leave. Merlin let him go and watched as he flew out of sight. Hopefully the little guy would remember to stay out of sight, but he'd bet Aithusa would show up sometime after bedtime and want to play. He'd definitely have to ask Kilgharrah to keep a closer eye on him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I intend to have a little Arwen up next. :)**


	18. All the Rest

**Popped into my head one night and luckily I held onto it until morning.**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he scanned the sparse section of books under _Arthurian Legends_ at the bookstore. As a student of the subject, he'd asked several bookstores in the area to notify him when they procured new books on it. He found the one they'd told him about and pulled it out to thumb through it.

He looked up when someone came around the corner into his aisle. The dark-haired woman came toward him and stopped right where he stood. "Excuse me," she said, and reached for a new translation of _Sir Gwaine and the Green Knight_.

Merlin backed up a bit and couldn't help but stare at the newcomer. Her hair was as dark as his and her skin just as pale. And her eyes, when she'd looked at him, were a unique shade of jade he'd never seen before. _Or had he?_ Something about her seemed familiar, almost as if they'd met once long ago.

She caught him staring and looked up. She examined him as closely as he'd examined her, and when she was done, a look of shock passed over her face. "Do I . . . do I know you?"

He almost dropped the book he'd been holding. "I-I don't think so. But you seem familiar." He was off his game here—he's the studious shy guy girls didn't usually talk to.

"Morgana Le Fay," she said and held out her hand.

"Merlin Emrys," he replied and took her hand. At her touch his head began to spin—it felt like something was being shaken loose inside there. Pictures- _memories?_ -began surfacing at a rapid pace. Images of a time long past, when life was much simpler yet _magical_. Friends, comrades in medieval armor, ladies in rich gowns, dragons . . . _dragons?_ But three images came to dominate his mind—a man, a king; a woman with dark hair and jade eyes; a darker-skinned woman with curly hair . . . Arthur, Morgana and Guinevere. Their names had risen with the images and he was struck with The Truth that he was drawn to Arthurian legends because he'd _lived_ them.

The images gradually faded and he could see Morgana in front of him again. They both blinked and simultaneously noticed they'd frozen while still gripping hands. Both hurriedly let go and backed away from each other. "W-what are we supposed to do now? Start killing each other?" she asked.

"No, I mean, I don't want to. I don't even know why . . ."

". . . Why we're here? _Now_?"

"Yeah."

She motioned outside. "Should we get out of here and talk about it?"

"Yes." He bent to pick up the books they'd dropped and re-shelved them. "Where . . .?"

"My flat's just around the corner."

"Okay."

They walked in silence to Morgana's flat. She opened the door and ushered him in, then went to her kitchen to put the kettle on. "Make yourself at home."

He closed the door behind him and sat on her sofa while she walked around to sit at the other end. After a few more moments of awkward silence, they began talking.

She'd experienced the same disorientation and memory resurfacing he had. He asked her if she'd seen Arthur or Gwen in _this_ time period, but she hadn't. She wondered why _they_ were here and Merlin told her about the prophecy. They rehashed their old hurts, but decided they didn't matter in this day and age. This new life was a chance to put it all behind them. They talked long and parted amicably, exchanging contact information.

They didn't call their first date a "date." They just met for coffee at the same bookstore they'd _first_ met for the _second_ time. This time they bought the books they'd looked at. Merlin shared how he'd had a crush on her from the first time he saw her at Camelot. Morgana shared how she'd become fascinated by him when he saved Gwen's life during the afanc business. They agreed to meet at the Eye for a second date.

On that second date they walked along the Thames waterfront and talked about their current lives. She was surprised that more girls hadn't expressed an interest in him. He was surprised she didn't have a current boyfriend since she'd had so many in the past. By the end of the night, she'd let him hold her hand.

For the third date, they attended an arts festival put on by some of her friends. She took his hand and never let go, just pulled him from stall to stall. Naturally they found one of those old-timey photo booths. They made cute faces, scary faces, weird faces . . . but the last frame showed their first kiss.

Their tenth date, a couple months later, he finally confessed that even after she turned evil "before" (as they termed their Camelot lives) he'd never stopped loving her. That's why he could never kill her until he did. She confessed the same, admitting that even after she went mad, her love for him burned bright.

On their fourteenth date, he finally said the words he'd been longing to say since the beginning of _everything_, "I love you." She looked surprised and changed the subject, which hurt. But by the end of the night, she'd said, "I love you" in return. That night they stayed up on his sofa and talked until the sun came up then fell asleep in each others' arms.

A year after their meeting in the bookstore, he _knew_. He wanted to spend the rest of his _current_ life with her, and any lives after that as well. He procured a unique ring and a reservation at a fancy restaurant. This time she didn't hesitate, but threw her arms around him in exultation. For they'd come to a conclusion—that they were here for _each other_ this time. Despite many trips to the Lake of Avalon and her resurfaced dreams, there was no sign of Arthur returning.

They were going to make the best of _this_ life and they now knew the way to that was together, come what may.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More soon!**


	19. Dragon Picnic

**I've slowed down, LOL! It's been a busy couple of weeks, but hopefully I'll have new things up quicker. :)**

* * *

Merlin whistled as he walked through the forest, basket in hand. He was on his way to spend some time with a pair of special friends, ones he didn't usually see in the daytime. But today they'd flown in before dawn so they could spend some precious time together.

Eventually he reached the clearing where he usually met with Kilgharrah. Lying in the middle of it was the great golden dragon. A little white dragon half-hopped half-flew all over the clearing. When he saw Merlin, he screeched with joy and zoomed right over. The warlock had to duck so the tiny dragon wouldn't smack him in the head, but he laughed all the same. "Young Warlock, it is good to see you without a crisis at hand."

Merlin laughed. "It _is_, isn't it?"

Aithusa hopped back to him and craned his neck up. "Eep?"

Merlin put down the basket and held his arms open. "Come here, little guy." Aithusa jumped into his arms with an excited squeal. They cuddled for a few moments.

"He has missed you," Kilgharrah said.

"And I, him." He looked down at the little dragon. "Aithusa, I need to set up the blanket. Would you hop down?" The little dragon did. Merlin opened his basket and took out the blanket, closing it up again right away. Aithusa hopped over to sniff it and gave a little growl. "Oh, you've found your treat, have you? Well you'll just have to wait until I'm done." He unfolded the blanket and arranged it on the ground.

Kilgharrah laughed. "He is a young dragon, Merlin. He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'wait.'"

"I get it. But I still have to incant the spells to hide us." He closed his eyes to remember what he'd read in his spell book yesterday. When he opened them, he spoke the few words that would hide them from prying eyes _and_ ears. "There. Now we're safe."

He sat on the blanket; Aithusa hopped right over to him. "You want your treat now, do you?" He opened the basket again and pulled out a package wrapped in multiple layers of paper. Then he sat it on the grass next to him and unwrapped it, revealing part of a deer leg.

The little dragon hopped up and down excitedly, flapping his wings in the process. He looked up at Merlin and said, "Eeep?"

The warlock laughed. "Go ahead." Aithusa immediately attacked the meat.

"That was very kind of you," Kilgharrah said.

"Well, it's not every day I get to see my two favorite dragons."

"Merlin, we are the only dragons you see at _all_."

"I know." He smiled broadly while Kilgharrah laughed. Merlin then brought out his food and began to eat, while Kilgharrah devoured the whole deer he'd brought down earlier. They talked a bit about how things were going in Camelot and about what Aithusa was learning.

The little dragon finished his meal first and began rolling around in the grass to express his joy. After Merlin was done, he hopped into his lap and curled into him. Kilgharrah explained that this was Aithusa's way of giving thanks. He also mentioned that the next step would be wanting to play games.

Merlin laughed and petted the little dragon's head. "Of course I'll play with you!" They played a version of hide and seek; they closed their eyes and used their senses to find one another. Merlin also made a little glowing ball that he threw around for Aithusa to catch. Kilgharrah even came up with a few games so the young warlock and even younger dragon kept playing until the sun was overhead.

Merlin looked up and noticed this. He groaned and apologized to the dragons, explaining he only had the morning off. Aithusa jumped into his arms again for a long hug and a "see you later little guy." He went over to Kilgharrah and put his arms around the dragon's neck. "I hope we can see each other like this more often."

"That is my wish as well, young warlock. Be well."

With one last wave and a few whispered words, Merlin disappeared into the trees, headed back to Camelot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) :) :)**


	20. Truth

**Named _Do You?_ for the prompt "Truth." Summary- It's been two days since Merlin was cured of the poison and she'd kissed him. He hasn't mentioned the kiss or what he felt about it.**

* * *

Gwen frowned and bit her lip. It had been _two days_ since Merlin was cured of the poison and she'd kissed him. She hadn't seen him often in that time, but when she did, he just smiled and said _hi_. He never mentioned the kiss or what he felt now after he'd had a chance to think about it.

Admittedly, it had been a rather rash act on her part. She'd been so relieved at his revival that all her feelings for him had rushed to the forefront of her mind. She'd just acted then _apologized_ of all things: "_Sorry, I'm just . . . I thought you were dead_."

He'd replied with, "_It's fine. It's more than fine_ . . ." He'd sounded enthusiastic then went on to question them about what had happened. _And he hasn't said anything about it since then. Was it a mistake to reveal my feelings so soon?_ She just _had_ to know, so she decided to corner him at the next available opportunity.

That opportunity arose sooner than she'd thought it would. He was headed back to the kitchen with Arthur's dinner tray and she stepped into his path. "Oh, hi Gwen," he said.

"She looked up into his face. _He was _really_ tall!_ "Merlin, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you."

He looked puzzled but said, "Sure Gwen." He pulled her into one of the servants' passages that came off the kitchen. When he stopped, he folded his arms and asked, "What is it?"

She was now shuffling and looking down at the floor. But he reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. That made her look up and into his eyes. "Um, it's about the other day, when . . . when I . . ."

"Gwen? Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. Maybe." She took a deep breath. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything. You know that."

"Yeah. Okay. Well, um, you see, I like this guy and I have no idea if he likes me back. And I'm kind of scared to tell him how I feel and ask how he feels about me. It's kind of scary, you know? So I'm kind of stuck in this weird sort of limbo—"

He put a hand lightly over her mouth. "Gwen. Are you trying to ask what you should do?"

At this point she was thinking he was either the most naïve or the most oblivious male she'd ever met. "Yes, Merlin."

"Well, I think you should just tell him. And if he doesn't return your feelings then he's an idiot, because you're one of the kindest, most compassionate people I know."

"Thank you. That helps." She paused to clear her throat. "Merlin, the truth is I'm in love with you. And I know you were surprised when I kissed you the other day—I was just so relieved that those feelings overwhelmed me. I'm not sorry. And I was just wondering ifyoufeltthesamewayforme?"

Merlin's face was a study in shock; mouth open, eyes wide, eyebrows raised . . ._ oh no_. He shook his head to clear it and said, "Um, you love me and _what_?"

"Do you feel the same for me?"

The last remaining vestiges of surprise cleared from his face. He bowed his head for a moment, thinking. _This can't be good_, she thought. When he looked up his face had gentled further. He took her hands. "Gwen. I love you as a good friend, but that's all. I-I'm sorry."

Her last hope died. She tried to tug her hands free so she could find a nice, empty alcove to cry in, but he didn't release her. "Please . . ."

He let go of one hand and used his to lift her dropped chin. "Gwen, I guess that makes me an idiot. But I know that someday you'll meet someone who will sweep you off your feet and treat you like a princess. It's what you deserve."

"Th-thank you Merlin. I'm sorry to bother you with this—"

"Gwen, it's no bother. It was a very nice kiss—thank you for that. I hope we can still be friends."

Tears were already leaking from her eyes, but she smiled through them. "Of course. We'll always be that."

"Good. Now come here." He used his hold on her to bring her into a hug. "Good. And remember, I'm here for you anytime."

"I know." She let go of him and wiped her eyes. She took a step back and looked up at him again. "I'd better go to Morgana. She'll want to retire soon."

"Okay. Have a good night Gwen."

"You too."

He walked out of the corridor. She leaned against the wall, forcing herself not to cry. She took several deep breaths. _Well, I wanted to know and now I do. I can hardly be upset at that_. She took one last cleansing breath, stood up straight and squared her shoulders. _Time to get back to work—at least that'll take my mind off of troublesome things_.

She strode off to Morgana's chambers with a smile on her face. After a few minutes, the smile became genuine as she enjoyed the last moments of her day with Morgana.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	21. Apocalypse

**Ah, I really need to update these a bit more! This is another Arthur the Slayer, Buffy-style apocalypse (based on 1.13 of _Buffy_). It's _The End of the World as We Know It_. (I do feel fine. Mostly.)**

* * *

Arthur walked down the hall; he still somehow had energy after killing vamps most of the night. It had been a weird day besides that—Gwen had asked him to the spring dance, but he'd turned her down. He just didn't want to jeopardize their friendship even though he was pretty sure he was nuts about her. Besides that, anyone he cared for could be a target for the Master and his minions. It was safer for her if he keep his feelings hidden.

Then he'd gone to the restroom only to find blood coming out of the tap instead of water. _Was the Master beginning his endgame?_ That would account for the increase in vamp sightings. He gave up on the water and headed for the library. It had become his gang's unofficial HQ; the sheer number of occult books were a plus.

He'd barely opened the door but heard Merlin talking: ". . . it says right here in the Lexicon—the Slayer shall meet his end at the hands of the Master. It's actually clear for once; no weird language or anything."

"Are you _sure_ he has no chance?" Morgana asked.

"None."

Arthur shoved the doors open. "What in _hell_ are you talking about?"

His two friends jumped and looked at the floor guiltily. "We were just talking—" Merlin started.

"What? That I'm going to die? Well _duh_. Don't _all_ slayers die young? Why should _I_ be any different?"

"Arthur, it isn't like that," Morgana tried.

"Then what's it like? _Huh_?"

"It's a prophecy in this book." Merlin held it up. "The Master is supposed to kill you, ascend up to here and open the hellmouth."

"So he wins? No matter what I do, he wins? Well that's it. I _quit_."

"Arthur—"

"No. I'm _done_ fighting. He can do what he wants; you can do what you want. I'm _done_." He turned and strode from the room; he was going home and to _hell_ with anyone who bothered him.

oO0Oo

He felt that way up until his mom called him downstairs. Morgana was on the phone—she and Gwen had been attacked by a horde of vamps on their way home. And just like that Arthur was determined to get back at the Master for that.

He went to school that day in a much different mood. Everyone was excited for the dance that night but it wasn't on _his_radar. He had to find out what Merlin knew about this prophecy. And he'd forgotten to ask Morgana, but her techno-mancer friends probably had some info.

Finally school was over and he, Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen sat in the library. Merlin had his usual stack of books nearby and Morgana's fingertips were on her keyboard. They eventually figured out that _tonight_ was the night of the prophesized ascension. And one of Morgana's online friends quoted a scripture that meant a _child_ would be sent to bring Arthur to the Master.

All three wanted to go with him, but he refused them. He didn't want them to see him die or be at risk themselves. He stood and emphasized that they _not_ follow him then left. Just outside the school's entrance, a little boy stood waiting. He held out his hand, which Arthur took. The boy did indeed lead him to the Master, who, after a very short confrontation, bit Arthur's neck and drank his blood. The last thing he remembered before the world went dark was a splash as he fell face down in a pool.

oO0Oo

Just after Arthur left, Merlin started pacing. "Yeah, I'm not just going to sit here and wait for him."

"But Merlin, he warned us to—" Gwen started.

"_No_. If there's the slightest chance we could save him, don't you want to take it?"

"Yes, I do," Gwen replied.

"Morgana, any idea on the Master's location?"

Morgana's fingers started flying over her keyboard. "I've narrowed it down to two places, but since the hellmouth is right under the school . . .  
here." She pointed to her screen.

"Got it. Hold down the fort." Merlin ran from the room, Gwen at his heels.

Unfortunately they reached the lair too late. The Master was gone and Arthur was lying face down in water. Merlin ran over to him, knelt down and felt for his pulse. He shook his head sadly and pulled him from the water.

"This _can't_ be it!" Gwen cried. "I can save him, I _can_!" She knelt down by Arthur and began administering CPR. She kept chanting "come on" over and over as she pumped his chest, but he wasn't responding.

She kept going, though tears were leaking from her eyes. Finally Arthur opened his eyes and gasped. _He'd made it!_ He coughed and the other two helped him stand. They updated him on everything that had happened, and Arthur began moving. He was heading back to the school where he knew the Master would be preparing to open the hellmouth.

Arthur sensed the Master's presence on the school's roof. Merlin and Gwen waited while he went up to battle the Master. They bantered and fought, but Arthur was confident. Somehow dying and being revived had given him a strange new strength and he was able to toss the Master through the skylight over the library. He watched him fall and impale himself on a broken chair, where he disintegrated.

He went back downstairs to meet Merlin and Gwen, and together they went to the library. They found the room looking like world war three, and Morgana looked as if she'd fought it solo. But they swarmed her for a relieved group hug. Now that their night was free of impending doom, they decided to change and go to the spring dance. After all, life was short and they had to enjoy every moment they could.

* * *

**This also fills one of my trope bingo squares, but I'm posting it here because it needed the update! :D**


	22. Drawn to You

**This Mergana drabble's a little different from my usual style- I hope you like _Drawn to You_.**

* * *

He was sucked into her orbit the first time he saw her—when he stumbled into her chambers to deliver her potion only to nearly see her strip. Seeing her later at the banquet only added gravity to that pull, and when Gaius tried to bring him back down to earth, he didn't budge.

She'd first noticed him in her sky when he nearly sacrificed himself to save his master. She'd never seen the kind of loyalty he demonstrated when he drank the poisoned wine. And the fact that Arthur was so easily persuaded to go for the cure showed he meant something to her almost-brother. That made him stand out as unusual, and unusual was something she identified with.

She was so passionate, the way she asserted Arthur was in danger from Sophia. He wanted to believe her, he really did! When Gaius told him she was a seer, he just _knew_ magic was involved. _Could she be like him?_ The strength, the tenacity she showed drew him further in, and when she was proven right, he rejoiced—and saved Arthur.

He surprised her greatly when he burst into her chamber with the druid boy. Did the fact that he came to _her_ for help mean anything deeper? The sheer care and kindness he showed to both of them made him shine brighter in her sky. _He was stronger than he appeared_. And they way he looked at her when she brought up magic—it was almost as if he'd been dying to say something besides "nothing." _Was he magical? Was she?_ But now she knew she could trust him with _anything_.

She surprised _him_ when she offered to go to Ealdor. _Why would someone so noble endanger themselves for _me_?_ He knew how she'd answered that, but dared to hope that there might be another reason, something she couldn't- or _wouldn't_ -tell him. Her devotion to her ideals drew him even closer in, made him feel things he'd never felt. _Her outside beauty was no match for her inner beauty_.

He continued to show unwavering devotion and loyalty to his master. He treated him, her and Gwen as equals. She never minded this and was convinced this was one reason Arthur kept him around. Sometimes she noticed his eyes linger on her and she wondered whether his admiration was the usual vapid kind or something warmer. But there was no _proper_ way to find this out.

It was disappointing how she'd dealt with her anger toward the King, so he was vastly relieved to see her change of heart. She continued to redeem herself when she cared for Arthur while he was dying. Then Sigan attacked, and she sacrificed her rest to care for the injured. He watched her in secret, tending with caring eyes. He knew she'd rather be out fighting like Arthur, but humbled herself enough to help in the way she was allowed to. The word _love_ flitted through his mind.

_He was incredible!_ Listening, supporting, caring enough to find the Druids. For _her_. When she looked into his deep blue eyes, she read things that took her breath away—mysteries, secrets and a quickly hidden power. Where had _that_ come from? Though staying with the Druids didn't work out, she didn't blame _him_. What she read in stars of his eyes upon his welcome home told her all she ever needed to know. She captured his face between her hands and pressed their lips together.

His mind was wiped clean. He'd finally been drawn all the way in to the heavenly body that was _her_. He responded joyfully, taking her in his arms. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together, each breathing rapidly. What had been inevitable from the moment they'd met burst forth like a comet in the night sky, lighting the way to a new destiny for both.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Would love to hear what you thought. :)**


	23. Another Way

**anthi35, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do have a Merthian written. The name of this one is _Another Way_.**

* * *

Merlin thought frantically as he and Morgana dragged the King down the corridor. _Why isn't this affecting her? What makes her different? Is she lost to us? _He was startled from that line of thought by a sudden movement. Uther had gotten heavier because Morgana had fallen. "Merlin!" she cried, watching the undead knight heading toward her.

Merlin hesitated. _If she's really the source I should just let it kill her_. He glanced at her briefly then resumed pulling Uther. But his conscience wouldn't leave him alone, especially after she cried, "Please!" It was a plaintive cry, full of fear for her life.

The knight was upon her. She curled into herself and screamed in a way he never thought he'd hear from her. It raised its sword to strike then . . .

There was no hesitation this time—he just moved. He dropped Uther, raised his arm and said, "_Astrice!_" The knight flew backwards and Merlin ran toward Morgana. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?" He bent down to help her up.

She stared at him with wide eyes full of shock. "You—you have magic?"

_I really can't do this right now_. "Yes, Morgana. I'll explain later. Right now we need to get ourselves and Uther away from here."

She nodded and her demeanor calmed. "Right. Let's—"

At that moment, Arthur turned a corner and ran down the corridor toward them. "Don't tell him, please?" Merlin whispered. Morgana nodded.

Arthur paused at the fallen knight. "You did this, Morgana?"

She smiled. "No, actually. It was Merlin. He jumped in front of it and gave it a good shove. Who knew he was so strong?"

Arthur looked at his servant in disbelief. "Well, Merlin. Your training is finally paying off." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "Let's get my father away from here."

"Right," he replied. He and Morgana went to Uther's head and picked up the blanket. Arthur lifted it at Uther's feet and together they got him into the council chamber.

After they locked the door and made a plan, Arthur decided to go back into the corridor to fight. Morgana and Merlin couldn't talk him out of this stupid plan and were forced to let him carry out his distraction.

When the door was locked behind him, Morgana turned to Merlin. "Tell me what's happening."

"Okay. In short, somehow Morgause made you the source of the spell that's afflicting Camelot. For it to be lifted, you have to die."

She stared at him, open-mouthed. "I have to . . . But why would she do this to me? She's my _sister_."

"Now I _really_ don't understand. What's her goal here? To take over Camelot?"

"No, she just wants Uther dead. I met with her last night . . . That must have been when she put the spell on me. I promise I didn't know what she was doing. I only wanted Uther gone . . ."

"Morgana . . ."

"I know, I know. I never wanted _this_ to happen. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." She paused. "Merlin, if you know how to end the spell, why haven't you done it yet?"

"I-I can't kill you. Morgana . . . You mean too much to me."

"Then how are we going to end the spell?"

"I have an idea. I borrowed this hemlock from Gaius." He held up a bottle. "I also have the antidote. I could 'kill' you then cure you."

Morgana stared at him in horror and indecision. "Does the antidote always work?"

"I don't know. But there's bound to be something I can do with magic if it doesn't."

"All right. Hand it over." Merlin stepped closer and handed her the bottle. She put a hand to his face. "If the worst happens, just know that I care a lot about you too." She rose to her tiptoes a pressed their lips together briefly. While he was dazed, she opened the bottle and swallowed a mouthful of its contents.

"No!" He yanked the bottle from her hands as she started coughing. She began to wobble so he put his arms around her and slowly lowered her to the floor. "Morgana, why?"

She touched his face again. "Because of you, Arthur, Gwen, Camelot . . . Besides, I'll be fine. You'll save me." Her coughing became wheezing as the poison closed off her throat. "Don't wait too long," was barely audible.

The doors suddenly blew open and Morgause stormed in. "What have you done to her?"

Merlin glared up at her. "_You_ did this, Morgause! You used her so she took her own life to save Camelot."

"Give her to me! I'll save her."

"No. _I'll_ save her. But first remove the curse and leave Camelot."

"No!"

"She's dying. Remove the curse and leave."

Morgause darted toward Morgana. "Sister—"

"_Hleap on bæc!_" Merlin's eyes glowed as Morgause flew backwards. "Do it!"

Morgause muttered, "_Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft._" She gave Merlin a venomous look. "This isn't over, boy. You may have _some_ magic, but you won't stop me a second time." Outside the room, Arthur's battle cries stopped.

"I think you'll find that you're wrong. Camelot is protected, Morgause, never forget that." Uther began stirring behind Merlin and footsteps sounded in the corridor. "Go."

Morgause incanted, "_Bedyrne me! Astýre me þanonweard!_" And in a rush of air, she disappeared.

Arthur came running into the room the same time Merlin whipped out the bottle of antidote. He opened it and tipped its contents into Morgana's mouth. He waited several seconds, but nothing happened. "What happened?" the Prince queried.

"Come _on_ Morgana," Merlin begged. He looked up at Arthur. "Poison, dying, Morgause, antidote . . ."

"What?" Just then Uther moaned and began to sit up. Arthur pointed at Merlin and said, "Don't run off." Merlin nodded and Arthur dashed over to his father.

Merlin looked down at the woman in his arms. "Please, Morgana, please. _Breathe_. Breathe for me." He waited again; after thirty seconds or so, Morgana inhaled deeply and began coughing again.

"Merlin?" her voice was hoarse, but audible.

"Yes, Morgana, we did it. The spell's ended and Morgause is gone."

She smiled weakly. "Good."

At that moment, Gaius hurried into the room, followed by several guards. Merlin waved him over. Gaius was astonished. "What happened to Morgana?"

"Self-inflicted hemlock poisoning." Gaius looked alarmed. "Don't worry. I gave her the antidote and it worked after a couple minutes."

"She needs rest. Morgana, can you hear me?" The Lady nodded. "Good. I'm confining you to your bed for a couple days. I'll be up to see you when I'm done with the King."

"Thank you, Gaius," she murmured.

Gaius ordered the guards to carry Morgana to her room. "And Merlin, look after her. Make sure she gets plenty of water."

"Of course, Gaius."

Merlin followed the guards out and up to Morgana's chambers. Merlin peeled back her covers; the guards laid her down and left.

Morgana smiled while Merlin poured her goblet full of water. He took it over and she swallowed its contents greedily. Merlin just smiled and gave her a handkerchief for the inevitable spill. When she finished, she looked up at him. "So now you have a captive audience _and_ it's later. Tell me all about your magic."

* * *

**Yes, I have a sequel to this. It will go up soon. :) Thanks for reading!**


	24. Another Way 2

**Here's the coda to _Another Way_\- I call it _Tell Me All_.**

* * *

"_So now you have a captive audience _and_ it's later. Tell me all about your magic_," Morgana ordered.

Merlin bowed his head briefly. "Yes, Milady," he replied with a cheeky smile. "What do you want to know?"

"How long have you had it?"

"I was born with it."

She gasped. "Is that possible?"

"Ask my mother. She told me I could move things before I could talk."

"Incredible."

"You were born with it too—it just took a little longer to manifest in you. At least that's what Gaius said."

"Oh _really_? Okay Merlin, tell me why you didn't tell me about your magic before now? I'm quite upset at you."

"I'm sorry, Morgana, I was warned not to tell you by Gaius and . . . someone else."

"Why? I really needed help, and when you sent me to the druids . . ."

"I know. And I regret that deeply. Bringing you back _still_ cost lives." He looked down at the floor. "I guess it's because I was scared."

"Scared? Of me?"

"Not you, specifically. You're close to the King; you could have told him about me."

"I would never—"

"I know that now. And then there's the tricky matter of your destiny. I was told that you'd ally with Mordred in evil."

"Mordred? _Evil?_ But what would make me do that?"

"I suspect if you'd let Morgause kill everyone in Camelot . . . that would have done it."

"But I didn't."

"No, and that makes me wonder if we changed your destiny. I need to go to . . . my source and ask."

"Who's your source?"

"You'd never believe me."

"Try me."

He gave her a doubtful look and said, "A dragon. The dragon that lives under the castle, as a matter of fact."

Her mouth hung open for a moment. "I thought Uther killed all the dragons."

"He kept one as a trophy, and he's imprisoned in a cave below. I _could_ show you, but he hates you. He'd probably try to roast you."

"Oh-kay. So tell me more about your magic. Are you powerful?"

"Well, that's what the Druids say. They call me 'Emrys', who's a figure of prophecy. I'm supposed to help the Once and Future King restore magic to the land and bring about a golden age of peace."

"'Once and Future King'?"

"Oh, that's Arthur."

"What? You know this for sure?"

"After the Druids told me, both the dragon and Gaius confirmed it. Gaius also told me I'm probably the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth."

"You're serious?"

"I wish I wasn't. I don't really want all that power."

"But—"

"No. I use magic for good, Morgana. I protect Arthur; keep him alive so he can fulfill his destiny. That's _my_ destiny."

"You really believe that, don't you?"

"Before I came to Camelot, I was kind of lost. I had all this power and no idea what to do with it. But I found its purpose in protecting the Once and Future King. He will do what he's prophesized to do. And I'm happy to help him."

"I can see that." She turned thoughtful for a moment. "Will you teach me?"

"Come again?"

"Will you teach me about magic? How to control it and how to use it for good, like you?"

"I-I don't know about that. It's risky. But If I agreed, you'd have to cut all ties with Morgause."

"Why? She only wants what's right for Camelot—and that's Uther's death."

"Morgana, no. Can't you see that Arthur's not ready to be King yet? If Uther dies before then, Arthur would be a pale imitation of what he's meant to be."

"We could teach him."

"I know nothing of being King, and you only know a bit." She looked indignant. "Come on, you know I'm right."

She sighed. "Yes, you are."

"Will you cut off ties with Morgause? And help me defend Arthur and Camelot?"

"You'll teach me magic?"

"Yes. In time you'll learn to pity instead of hate Uther. He was one a good man and a great King. He let one very sad event color his decision making and taint his life. Sometime I'll tell you about that. Now get some rest."

He pulled the covers over her and touched her head briefly. "Thank you Merlin, for everything."

"You're welcome." Those were the last words she heard before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**I'm not sure I liked the way I did this here. Probably the reveal bits in _Change of Heart_ and _Silver Lining_ are better. WDYT?**


	25. Not Looking for Love

**Title- _Not Looking for Love_. Merlin's in the search for Mithian's father, but that's not the only thing he finds.**

**_Based on 5.4. I'm pretending that Morgana didn't come to Camelot with Mithian and she doesn't know where her father is._**

* * *

Merlin was puzzled. When he'd helped Mithian down from her horse, he's noticed wounds on her wrists. She passed it off as part of her captivity, but she'd never mentioned being captured or bound. If she wasn't telling the whole truth their mission to find her father, Rodor, could be in jeopardy.

The secret warlock decided to keep a closer eye on Mithian. He rode next to her when he could and chatted with her. In this way, he got to know her even more. He learned she had a brother who was off questing. And besides hunting, she had a general love of the outdoors and was as good with a longbow as she was with a crossbow. She'd dabbled in falconry and fishing as well—Merlin had noticed she seemed just as at ease camping as she was in politics.

Mithian asked about Merlin too. She'd noticed that Arthur still looked to him for advice. She also asked about his life before he came to Camelot. So he told her all about his mum and how they'd scraped by in Ealdor. She seemed fascinated and thanked him for sharing; she enjoyed hearing perspectives of all kinds of people.

On the third evening of their search, they camped close to a stream. Merlin was ordered to go fish for supper and Mithian volunteered to help him. He made a sort of spear with a sharpened stick and began fishing, but Mithian giggled at his less-than-stellar efforts. She came over and put her hands over his to help, and together they caught a sizeable fish.

He looked down at her smile and couldn't help but smile himself. Then he noticed how close she was and how her face was turned toward his. They gazed into each others' eyes and he was startled to find himself leaning toward her. She was also leaning toward him. Their lips were only an inch apart when a familiar voice brought them back to earth. By the time Arthur made it to them, they were several feet apart. Luckily he didn't notice their blushing.

After Arthur left, Merlin kept fishing. Mithian silently watched him until they had enough for their whole group then led him back to the campsite.

The next morning, Merlin volunteered to fill water skins for everyone. Mithian watched him go, waited for a few minutes then followed. "Hello, Princess," he said, turning toward her.

"Merlin. There's no need to be formal, you know that."

"Princess—"

"_Mithian_."

"Mithian, I—I'm sorry about yesterday. I overstepped my boundaries and got caught up in the moment."

"Merlin, _please_ don't apologize. I felt—_feel_ the same way. And _I'm_ not sorry." She stepped closer. "It's clear that we have feelings for each other."

"Mithian—you're a princess and you deserve more than a lowly servant."

"Don't say that. You are one of the kindest, most selfless men that I know. And as much as I felt for Arthur years ago, I feel _more_ for you. You outshine him in many ways."

He turned away from her. "I'm sure that's not true."

She stepped closer and lifted his chin so he could see her. "It is. And since I'm the princess here, you have to take my word for it." She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a brief but sweet kiss.

Merlin reeled for a moment before smiling brightly. "You really mean it."

She swatted his arm. "Of course I do. Now let me help you so we can get on the road quicker." He smiled but let her. They walked back to camp hand-in-hand until they were visible to others.

Later that day, they crossed into Nemeth. Arthur pointed out an old tomb he'd seen earlier and they bent their steps toward it. Inside they found Rodor, but then Odin and a large group of his soldiers sprung a trap.

Merlin, who'd been keeping watch outside, had hid when he saw the soldiers approach. He followed them in and saw Odin ready to slit Arthur's throat so he pronounced a spell to create an earthquake. In the confusion, Arthur and his men got out with Mithian and her father. Odin and his troops chased them into a dead-end ravine, where Arthur and Odin dueled. The older king was no match for Arthur and was soon at his mercy. Mithian looked on as Merlin, with his uncanny wisdom, managed to talk Arthur around to peace instead of revenge.

Soon the people from Camelot, Nemeth and Odin's kingdom were on their way to Nemeth's capitol city. Mithian rode next to her father most of the time so Merlin and Mithian didn't get another chance to speak until that night. Rodor threw a feast to celebrate Nemeth's liberation. At one point, Mithian stood and gave Merlin a significant look. She left the room, and after a minute, he followed. She led him to a nearby vacant chamber.

After closing the door behind them, Merlin spoke. "Mithian—"

She came closer and put a hand over his mouth. "Shh. This first." She replaced her hand with her lips and wound her hands around his shoulders.

Merlin melted into the kiss and settled his hands at her waist. They quickly settled into a gentle push and pull rhythm, which escalated when she licked at his bottom lip. With a groan he opened for her and briefly enjoyed the sweetness of her tongue before he broke away for air. "Mithian," he said, panting.

She brought their foreheads together. "Yes?"

"As much as I want this, and _oh_, do I want this, I can't."

She froze and pulled away a little. "What do you mean?"

He took her hands. "I am bound to Arthur. Believe it or not, it's my destiny to protect him. He's meant to accomplish great things. But he hasn't done them yet, so I must stay with him."

She gave him a look of disbelief. "And how do you do that?"

He leaned closer to whisper, "I have magic."

She stared for a moment. "Merlin, I had no idea. I want to be selfish and demand that you stay here, but I can't. I do understand destiny—I had many druid teachers while growing up."

"I'm so sorry. If there was any other way . . ."

"I know. And who knows? Maybe I'll come see you in Camelot someday." After a quick kiss, they returned to the banquet.

The next few days were spent working out peace treaties. Merlin and Mithian smiled at each other across the room. When those from Camelot were ready to leave, she met them in the courtyard to see them off. And if her hug with Merlin lasted a little longer than strictly proper, no one noticed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll be back soon. :)**


	26. Ignorance

**A bit of Merthur friendship for ya, written while on my "vacation." Title- _Ignorance_.**

* * *

Merlin walked through the door into his flat. "I'm home!" he called out. There was no answer; he sighed and closed the door.

He walked past the living room on the way to dump his stuff in his room; Arthur was on the sofa. Fortunately his room was semi-clean today so there was space. It had been a frickin' long day at work and he just wanted to become one with the sofa–after dinner.

He reversed course to walk to the kitchen. He'd had to stay at work past dinner time. But he stopped short in front of the sink. The dishes, which Arthur was supposed to have done, were still piled high.

"Arthur!" he yelled, "you forgot the dishes." No response. "Arthur!" Still no response. He poked his head out the door; Arthur was still on the sofa. He seemed to be staring impassively into the distance, doing nothing but ignoring his flatmate.

"Arthur!" He yelled one more time before marching up right behind him. "Arthur?" Nothing. He walked around to stand directly in front of the blonde.

Arthur jumped at Merlin's sudden appearance. He pulled an earbud out of his ear and said, "Oh, hey, Merlin. You surprised me."

_Earbuds_, Merlin thought and rolled his eyes. "I can see that, clotpole. I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

"What for?"

"You forgot to do the dishes."

Arthur turned his head. "So I did. Sorry, mate. I'll do them now." He got up and went to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Merlin flopped down into Arthur's space and sighed. He could relax at last. His stomach rumbled. _After dinner._

* * *

**Not that exciting, but considering I wrote it with little sleep on a train headed to a place with spotty wifi, dang good LOL!**


	27. I'm Here

**Summary\- Morgana contemplates her relationship w/Merlin while he searches her room for the goblin (pretend 2.12 didn't happen). Title\- _Something Beautiful_.**

* * *

Morgana sat at her vanity, brushing her hair and contemplating the puzzle that was Merlin. Or rather, her relationship with him. They'd been good friends for about two years now, but she'd started feeling _more_ for him in the last few months. And she thought that he felt _more_ for her too. He'd helped her numerous times over the past year, brought her flowers and shared amusing tales about Arthur with her. But what should she _do_ about it?

The major problem was, of course, their status difference. Royals and servants didn't mix. _Ever_. But lately she'd noticed longing glances between Arthur and Gwen—_something_ was happening there. So if _they_ could conduct a secret relationship then she could too.

She'd just decided to seek Merlin out when her door creaked slightly open. Nothing came through, so she stood and walked toward the door. She jumped back when there was a furious knock followed by the man she'd been thinking of bursting into her chambers.

He seemed surprised to her there. "Morgana, hi." He glanced around her room. "You didn't see anything unusual enter, did you?"

_Huh?_ "No, I—"

He gave her an odd look and ran past her to her vanity. But he stopped short and stood there scratching his head.

"Merlin, what—"

But he suddenly ran toward her bed and dived underneath. _What?_ He seemed to struggle with something for a bit before backing out, muttering about who knows what. He began stalking toward her and she stepped into his path. "Merlin, I'm right _here_."

He looked at her with surprise, like he'd forgotten her presence. "Um, okay." Then he walked off to another corner of her chamber. If she didn't know any better, she'd guess he was either avoiding her or looking for something. But _why_—or _what?_

Her irritation mounted. She stalked over to him as he began walking toward the door. She put out her hand to stop him. "Why are you _here_? You've been avoiding me the entire time. I thought we meant more to each other than that."

He stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before his eyes darted to her right. "Sorry, Morgana, I'm kind of busy—" he stopped abruptly before trying to move around her _again_.

She stepped in front of him _again_ and said, "No, you don't," before grabbing him by the collar and pulling his lips down to hers.

He squirmed for a few moments before relaxing into the kiss. His arms came around her waist while hers moved to the back of his neck. She melted and pulled them closer together. He made a soft noise and one hand drifted up her back to hold her more securely.

When they broke apart, they didn't move away from each other. "Told you," she said.

He laughed. "Yes, you did. I didn't know . . ."

"_Yes_, you did. You were preoccupied?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. But you _definitely_ have my attention now."

"Good." She leaned up for another sweet, lingering kiss, which he returned. "What was it anyway?"

"Oh, nothing I can't return to later." He cupped the side of her face. "Thank you for enlightening me, but I really _do_ have an errand to finish." He leaned down to kiss _her_ this time.

She pouted. "Okay, but we need to talk. Come here tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it." He gave her one more lingering kiss before turning away to leave her chambers.

She twirled around before sitting on her bed. It was wonderful to have her feelings confirmed and returned. She couldn't help thinking, _this is the start of something beautiful_.

* * *

**I took my inspiration from a scene in _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_. Random, I know, but that _is_ my name. ;) Next- Another Mergana?**


	28. What Lies In Store

**This popped into my head one night while I was falling asleep. A little unexpected Mergana for y'all.**

* * *

When Merlin woke up again, he was _still_ hanging from the ceiling of Morgana's hut. He watched as Morgana turned, examined him from head to toe and picked up a rag. She dipped it in a pot of water sitting over her brazier and walked over to him with it. He recoiled from her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Have you never seen Gaius clean a wound before?" she replied.

"All right, I know what you're doing. What I don't know is _why_."

Morgana grabbed his face. "You think I have no feelings at all?" He just stared, speechless. "Well, I do." She resumed cleaning his wound.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed—"

"That's right. You _assumed_." She stopped cleaning. "That's what you do, you know, _assume_. You _assumed_ I knew that Morgause was going to make Camelot sleep to death. You _assumed_ that made me evil. You _assumed_ I _wanted_ to be evil . . . you never _asked_."

"_Morgana_ . . ."

"No, Merlin." She put the rag down on the table behind her. "You really have no idea why I'm doing this."

"Then tell me."

She stared into his eyes for a long moment. "Because I loved you once. And Goddess help me, I _still_ love you." She took advantage of his stunned silence to put her hand on his wound and whispered, "_Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ. Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie_."

He felt the warmth of her magic as it flowed into his hurt shoulder. It only took a few seconds for the pain to cease. But he barely noticed—the torrent her words caused in his mind drowned out his other senses. _She loves me? How? Why?_

"You don't believe me, do you? I'll prove it." She grabbed his face between her hands, stood on her tiptoes and planted her lips on his.

That snapped him out of his confusion. His eyes slid shut as new-old feelings rose to the surface. Because he'd loved her too, once. He'd buried those feelings after she'd returned from her time with Morgause, but apparently they weren't as deep as he'd thought. All he wanted now was his hands freed so he could hold her.

He opened his eyes to see hers closed, so he used magic to free his hands. Then he wrapped them around her waist. She startled at this, but he just meshed their lips back together again to distract her. Her mouth gradually became more insistent, so when she nipped at his lips, he opened his to her. They both sighed at the new contact and his hands roamed up her back. Hers threaded themselves into his hair to hold him to her. And he had absolutely no objection.

Eventually they had to break for air. They stared wide-eyed at each other and he whispered, "I believe you." She smiled and he leaned down to kiss the smile off her face. That distracted them for a couple more minutes.

She broke away next to ask, "How did you get free?"

"Maybe your ropes weren't as tight as you thought they were." He still had to keep the magic secret, after all.

She shook her head, amazed, and they both laughed at this. "Probably not. But at least I convinced you."

"You did. And I had no idea you felt that way."

"I didn't know you felt that way either, though all those flowers should have been a clue."

He reached up behind him to rub his neck, embarrassed. "I should have told you. Maybe that could have prevented everything else."

"Yeah." She poked his chest. "One word from you and I'd have forgotten Morgause and her promises. I would have done anything for love." He leaned down to give her a sweet, lingering kiss that made her heart ache.

He took her hands and nodded at the bed. "Shall we talk?"

"Talk or _talk_?" she asked with a suggestive slant to her voice.

He lifted a hand to caress her face. "Just talk. Then . . . whatever."

"Okay." She raised an eyebrow and led him over to her bed. He was right—they needed to talk about the last few years and what had passed between them. If they really wanted to be together, they had to right the wrongs they'd done each other. Then they could move on to whatever lie in store for them.

* * *

**Didn't turn out quite like I expected, but I still like it. Thanks for reading! Next- A bit of Freylin (I'm looking at you, anthi35!)**


	29. Expecting

**_Not What You Were Expecting_\- ****Merlin visits Freya one night and is met with a surprise. Freylin!**

* * *

Merlin hummed as he made his way through the tunnels. In just a few minutes he'd get to see her again. _Freya_. Even her _name_ was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Every other woman paled in comparison and he realized he'd never been in love before—_this_ was real love. Just a couple more turns and he'd . . .

A mangled groaning sound came from up ahead. He'd never heard anything like it before. Whatever it was sounded like it was in pain—and it was coming from where he'd left Freya!

He dropped what he was holding and ran the remaining distance to her. What he saw left him breathless in more ways than one. Standing there in the alcove was a giant black cat; it had wings like a bat and teeth that could take a man's head off. It snarled at him viciously and he backed up a couple paces.

He looked around and couldn't see Freya. What he could see, though, was the remains of her dress lying under the creature's feet. _Had it harmed her?_ "What have you done with Freya?" he demanded.

The creature opened its mouth and emitted a sound halfway between a human scream and a lion's roar. But its eyes—they looked haunted. _Haunted?_ What was this thing and where had it come from? A soft voice entered his mind. "_Merlin, it's me_."

"Freya?" he asked out loud. "Where are you?"

"_I'm right here. In front of you_."

He looked around the alcove again, even behind him, but saw no one. "Where?"

"_The creature. It's me_." The creature sat on its haunches and folded its wings. It stared at Merlin and quieted its growling.

Merlin took another couple steps back in shock. "_You?_ You're this—this _thing_?"

"_Not what you were expecting, am I? But_ _I told you—I was cursed_."

He walked forward, close enough to touch the creature—_Freya_. "How—why?"

"_I wasn't always like this. There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me_."

"It was an accident."

"_His mother was a sorceress, and when she found out that I'd killed her son, she cursed me to kill forever more_." Her eyes, which he now realized were exactly the same shade as her human eyes, looked downward. "_You must hate me_."

He gave into the urge to touch her. "How could I?"

"_I'm a monster._"

"No, you're not." He put his arms around her neck and leaned his head to hers.

She snorted and suddenly backed away. "_You shouldn't get close to me. I—I might kill you_."

"You wouldn't do that."

"_How do you know? That's what I do—kill humans_."

"Freya. I've been here _how_ long and I'm still alive."

Those big brown eyes blinked. "_Yes_ . . ."

"I think . . ." he scooted closer, "I think you _can't_ kill me."

She backed away. "_Merlin—don't test me. I—I_ . . ."

He kept crawling toward her and she bumped into the wall, her tail swishing agitatedly. Then he reached his hand out, laid it on the side of her head and began stroking there. "Shh. Just let me try this." Her eyes closed and she sat again. "Freya. I love you and I think you love me. You can't hurt me." Her eyes flew open and he chuckled. "Not like _you're_ thinking, anyway."

"_Merlin, I do love you. But how can you love me? I still feel the compulsion to kill_."

"I'll stay here and help you. I'll . . . _hold_ you, if it comes to that."

Her eyes stared into his. "_You'd—you'd do that for me?_"

"Whatever it takes. That's what I'd do for you."

"_Oh Merlin_." She laid her head in his lap; the rest of her body slumped to the floor as well. As she relaxed, she began purring.

He repeatedly ran his hands over her head and down her back as far as he can reach. "Shh, my love. Relax—you're safe with me."

Freya settled down relatively quickly. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but within an hour or so, she began groaning and her cat shape shivered and shuddered until her human form lay face down. He gently took off his jacket and covered her with it, whispering words of comfort and love until she fell asleep again. He curled up on the ground as well as he could, not wanting to leave her. All was well—at least for the next few hours.

* * *

**Revealing her curse this way- that's something I would have liked to see. And next- I'm not quite sure what's next! I'll go write that right now. ;)**


	30. A Chance

**This is Mergana, but not my usual Mergana- it doesn't have the slightest bit of romance, LOL! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

As he crept through the woods behind her, Merlin desperately wished he hadn't seen Morgana in Uther's chambers. She said she'd seen the evils of the world and that she regretted helping Morgause. _She'd forgiven him!_ But it now appeared all that had been a lie.

Finally Morgana came to a halt and Morgause stepped from behind a tree. His suspicions were, unfortunately, confirmed. The two women talked for a few minutes, about everything from Cenred's invading army to "the battle for Uther's mind." Morgana hadn't been held captive by bandits after all—she and Morgause had been plotting to take over Camelot the whole time.

Merlin was getting ready to bolt when Morgana said, "Merlin suspects me." Coldness prickled down his spine and he listened closer.

"Has he told Arthur?" Morgause wondered.

"Not yet, but he will."

"Well, then we must stop him."

"That will not be difficult."

"Why?"

"Because I have him wrapped around my little finger." Both women laughed wickedly, and if Merlin hadn't been fearing for his life, he would've been more offended.

Morgause embraced Morgana and walked a few paces to where her horse was tethered. "Farewell, sister."

"Goodbye sister." Both Morgana and Merlin watched until Morgause rodewell out of hearing range. Then Morgana suddenly turned and stomped over to Merlin's hiding place. "Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin?"

In his surprise, he fell onto his backside and glared at her. "No, it looks like _I'm_ the stupid one for believing your pretty lies."

She glared back at him. "Just listen, will you?" He rolled his eyes at her but stayed in place. "I almost let Morgause have you just now. Do you know why I didn't?"

"Not particularly."

"Because I owe you one." He gave her a look that screamed disbelief. "No, really. If you hadn't poisoned me, I would have remained in Camelot. By doing so, you _freed_ me to explore my magic with my _sister_, who _loves_ me."

"She doesn't love you. She used you—"

"_Lies!_ Morgause loves me more than Arthur, Gwen or that pathetic Uther." She knelt to stare directly into his eyes. "So get up and _go_. Go back to those pathetic fools and remember. This is your one free pass. You tell _anyone_ what you've witnessed here and I'll tell that wretch of a King what you did to me. And I think we already know whose words will carry more weight with him, hmm?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off by yelling, "_Go!_"

Merlin took off running as fast as he could. He wouldn't waste this chance to get away. Besides, he had a King to save.

* * *

**See what I mean? This also feels unfinished, so I may come along and continue it sometime if it continues to nag me. ;)**


	31. A Future

**Summary\- Merlin goes to help Morgana with the druid boy and something unexpected happens. Title\- _A Future_**

* * *

Merlin knocked quietly on Morgana's door and waited 'til a voice bid him enter. Once he'd shut the door behind him, Morgana turned, smiled and beckoned to him, saying, "Come and see!"

He noticed that Gwen wasn't in the room, so he crossed over to Morgana slowly. "Where's Gwen?" he asked, only to be shushed by the Lady. She shook her head impatiently so he picked up his pace.

When he finally reached her side, she pointed down. "Look at him." There lay the Druid boy, curled up in sleep, a smile on his face. "Isn't he so adorable like this?"

"He seems to be at peace," Merlin agreed.

Morgana reached for and took Merlin's hand subconsciously. "Seeing him like this makes me think about the future, to when I have children. Do you ever think about that, Merlin?"

Merlin had successfully contained his shiver at the warmth of her hand. He didn't want to call her attention to it lest she pull away from him. But her words made him look up into her eyes. "Not . . . really? I mean, I want to have a family someday, but it seems far away."

She stared back into his eyes, and he read a question there. He suddenly noticed how close they'd gotten and realized how to answer her question. Putting his free hand to the side of her face, he bent down and pressed their lips together.

Morgana's eyes slid shut the same time his did. After a second of confusion, she pressed back, uncertain at first, but with gaining confidence. He pressed back a bit more adoringly for a moment before pulling away. "Wow," he whispered.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah." She tightened the hold she still had on his hand and they both turned again to look at the Druid boy. Now both their minds drifted to the future, one that held the other close, never to part.

* * *

**Short and sweet? I just can't help writing them so often! Next- 900+ words of Freylin.**


	32. Save Me

**This slipped into my head while I was reading a completely unrelated fic, LOL! Title\- _Save Me - _it's post 5.13 and Freya visits Merlin while he's still at the lake**

* * *

Merlin watched the boat carrying Arthur drift until he could see it no longer. That's when his legs gave out and he sank ungracefully to the ground. He sat there in the heap he'd fallen into, crying on and off. Eventually Percival came and tried to talk him 'round but Merlin wouldn't be consoled. He told the knight to return to Camelot; he'd eventually follow.

It was nearing sunset by the time Percival left. When he was truly gone, _she_ rose from the water. Merlin didn't hear her—he was too caught up in his grief. But when she put a warm hand on his shoulder he jumped and looked up. _Freya_, the Lady of the Lake.

She knelt and used her other hand to wipe his tears. "Oh my love, I had hoped to never again see you like this."

"Why, Freya? Why?"

"You know why. No matter what you did or didn't do, Fate had to claim what was hers. She forced your hand every single time. You could no more save Arthur than be separated from your magic."

"But—but he was my _friend_."

"I know, Merlin. I know you would have traded your life for his, but it was meant to be this way. Just like I was meant to be bound to this Lake."

"Does the universe, the goddess, fate—_whatever_—hate me?"

"No, my love. The powers that be gave you _your_ power to save him time and time again. He fulfilled his purpose in this life. But he has another purpose in another life. Didn't the dragon tell you this?"

"How could I believe him after everything I've gone through?"

She sat next to him and took his hands in hers. "Merlin, has he ever lied to you?"

"No, but he found other ways to deceive."

"I'll grant you that. But he told you the truth about Arthur, every single time. Arthur _will_ live again to save Albion. And you will be there with him."

"So I really am immortal."

"Yes, Emrys." His head fell but she used one hand to lift his chin. "Do not despair. You won't be alone."

"Who? Who will live as long as me?" He gave an ironic chuckle. "No one, that's who."

"Not so, my love. Even now the dragon Aithusa waits for your call. And _I_ will always be here." She leaned forward to press their lips together. When she pulled away, his eyes were unfocused.

"Oh Freya!" He threw his arms around her, pulled her close and began sobbing again.

Untold minutes passed while he grieved in her arms. She held him, smoothed his hair and murmured words of comfort and love to his wounded soul. At long last his tears dried and he clung to her like a child. Eventually he looked up into her eyes. His asked her a question he wouldn't have dared to during her life. She nodded slowly and his features lit up in a way she hadn't seen before, and he crashed his lips into hers.

She had returned for this brief time to be what he needed. And she understood that he needed _this_, this small bit of comfort in a world that had fallen out from under him. So she allowed the kiss and what came after. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she'd been hoping for something like this too. He kissed her reservedly for a moment, to test her reaction. But it quickly became hungry and needy.

After a few moments, he licked at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him. He devoured her. His tongue explored her mouth and soon she was tangling hers with his. They were equals in this now and the sensation made her moan. Nothing in her life or death had come close to feeling this good.

Their hands weren't idle. His wandered to her waist and up her back to bring her closer. Hers threaded into his hair to hold him in place. Eventually sitting became uncomfortable and she leaned backwards to the ground, pulling him with her. At first only his chest lay atop hers, but as they gave into their feelings, he moved to hover over her. The kisses continued until the need reached a peak; he pulled back for a moment to ask her another question. When she nodded again, his eyes flashed and their clothing disappeared.

After they consummated their love, they lay facing each other. Her arm went over his waist and his hand ran through her hair soothingly. "Thank you," he said tenderly.

"My pleasure," she replied before thinking. They both laughed at this until she silenced him with a quick kiss. Her face turned serious. "Merlin, it will still hurt."

"I know. But you've reminded me there are other things to life than destiny. And I can't thank you enough for that."

"You can try." She winked mischievously. He pressed another kiss to her lips.

The sun was set by now. As they dressed, Merlin commented, "Can you stay with me through the night?" She flushed and he hurriedly amended, "Just so I won't be alone?" He swallowed painfully. "I don't think I can handle that yet."

She looked at his downcast face and immediately agreed. "But I must return in the morning. And so must you. Your friends anxiously await your coming." She smiled beautifully and he couldn't help but return it.

Later, he watched her in the light of the fire he'd lit. She was still as beautiful as ever and she'd saved him again. She gave him enough hope to continue living and return to Camelot, to persevere through whatever lay in store for him. And though the pain was still acute, he knew it would dull over time as he looked forward to the time of the Future King.

* * *

**Hmm? Hope you liked it anthi35! I think I'm getting the hang of Freylin, WDYT? Next- not sure, LOL! Thanks for reading!**


	33. Puppy Love

**I wrote 2 drabbles for the prompt _Puppy Love_, so I'm posting the extra one here. :)**

* * *

Merlin walked into the banquet hall behind Gaius. Right away he noticed the prat Prince surrounded by a group of sycophants. He appeared to be miming something that looked like his latest fight with Merlin. The warlock sighed internally and caught up with Gaius, who'd gone behind one of the tables.

An odd drop in the sound level made him look up. The beautiful creature he'd caught changing in her chambers had just entered the hall. _And boy was she stunning!_ Her long, dark wavy hair had been pulled up except for a few trailing locks and was held back by a thin, jeweled headband. His eyes followed her hair down to her exposed shoulders, creamy white and smooth-looking. And her dress- a gorgeous maroon color -was held up only by a gold collar but descended all the way to the floor and hugged her curves. In short, she looked like what he imagined the finest wine might taste like.

He heard Arthur utter an oath at the sight. That's when Merlin noticed every other male eye in the room was drawn to her. While he'd been contemplating her, she'd walked closer and now passed in front of him. The breeze she created wafted her scent- something exotic and floral -into his face. His head turned reflexively to continue watching her.

A voice beside him said, "Merlin. Remember, you're here to work."

Merlin's eyes kept following her as he replied, "Oh, yeah," to Gaius.

The beauty- _Lady Morgana_, he suddenly remembered -walked over to converse with the Prince. _Of course she'd spend time with _him. Merlin barely noticed when Gwen came up beside him and followed his gaze. "She looks great, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Merlin replied dreamily.

"Some people are just born to be queen."

That snapped Merlin out of his reverie. "No!"

Gwen wasn't surprised at his response. "I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

Merlin could agree with that. "Oh," he chuckled briefly, "come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you."

Merlin _was_ surprised at this. "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary."

_How could she explain this?_ "No, I didn't mean _you_, obviously. Not _you_. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men _like_ you."

Merlin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _Just one more female rejection_. "Thanks."

They turned away from each other awkwardly. Merlin to contemplate again why girls always went for beauty instead of brains. Though he secretly rejoiced that he was free to admire and daydream about Morgana, even if she _was_ taken.

Gwen just mourned that she'd given Merlin, whom she _was_ beginning to like, the wrong impression. But apparently he, like so many other men Gwen knew, had been "taken" by her mistress. Even the news that Morgana was destined to be Queen hadn't deterred him—she'd noticed his eyes drift back to Morgana again. _Oh well_. But at least she was free to admire _him_, and maybe someday he'd realize how unattainable Morgana was and give _Gwen_ a second look.

* * *

**Hopefully the internal dialog made the scene a bit more fun for y'all! Next- the other _Puppy Love_ drabble w/Mergana.**


	34. Unexpected Cute

**Merlin's romantic evening takes an unexpected turn. Features puppy!Aithusa. :)**

* * *

Merlin knocked on his girlfriend's door in keen anticipation. He and Morgana had a relaxing night in planned—homemade pizza and a movie. Of course, the movie practically guaranteed cuddling and if he was lucky, _other_ things.

Morgana opened the door with a wide smile; her eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Merlin! You're finally here!" He heard a couple of strange yipping noises in the apartment behind her. "Come see what I found!" She danced away from the door.

Merlin was left to walk in and close the door behind him. He watched as Morgana knelt down behind her sofa and started speaking in what could only be called baby talk: "Oh, aren't you the sweetest little thing?" _Yip yip_. "Who loves you? I do!" _Yip yip_. "Awww."

He was afraid to ask but felt strangely compelled to anyway. "What have you got there, love?"

"Oh Merlin, come see her."

He rounded the end of the sofa and saw what Morgana was fawning over—a puppy. _A puppy?!_ "Morgana, what's that?" _Well that was a stupid question_.

"Isn't she _adorable_? I walked right by the shelter today; they were having an open house. This little one was going to be _euthanized_ if he wasn't adopted. Isn't that _awful_?"

It _was_ awful, he had to admit. And it wasn't that he didn't like dogs . . . but he was wary of them. Ever since an excitable canine had bit him when he was eight, he just shied away from them. And Morgana knew that. _So why was this one here?_ He appreciated her compassionate act, but couldn't the adorable animal live somewhere else? He had no problem with other peoples' dogs.

He finally uttered a "yeah" and knelt down to get a closer look at the puppy. It was a Dalmation, so it- _her_ –was still mostly white. "What's her name?"

"Aithusa." She picked up the puppy and cuddled her like one would cuddle a baby.

"Morgana," he tried. But she kept murmuring baby talk at Aithusa. Just then his stomach talked for him.

"Oh, right. Let's get going on that pizza, shall we?"

Together they put the pizza together, but it was slow going. Aithusa kept yipping and/or twining herself around Morgana's ankles. Merlin thought he should be grateful that the cute little monster was largely leaving him alone. But at last the pizza was done and in the oven.

With a giggle from Morgana and happy yipping from Aithusa, they repaired to the living room to choose a movie. Morgana's stock mostly consisted of light rom-coms, but a few of Merlin's manlier blue-rays had made their way over. He'd hoped they could watch one of those, but Morgana insisted she was in the mood for one of her cheesier movies. Merlin gave in with a sigh and settled on the sofa, Morgana next to him. Unluckily, the puppy jumped up and settled into the tiny space between them. Merlin sighed again and impatiently waited for the pizza to be done.

Fortunately it wasn't much longer before the timer buzzed. Morgana rose and went to the kitchen to take it out and divide it up. That left Merlin alone with Aithusa, who looked up at him expectantly. "Well, don't look at me," he told her.

Aithusa just yipped a few more times and jumped into his lap. He reluctantly began petting her. _Well, at least she keeps my lap warm_. Neither puppy nor human noticed Morgana re-enter the living room with a tray full of pizza and drinks. "Aww, aren't you two the cutest things _ever_?"

Merlin started and looked down at Aithusa. She looked up at him with eyes that gave him the impression of a smug grin. He flushed a little and murmured a "thanks."

Morgana set the tray on the coffee table and the humans began eating dinner. Aithusa jumped to the floor and stayed there while they ate. But when they were finished and curled up together again, she jumped back up between them.

Together they watched the movie. Just when it was getting to the climax—where the destined couple finally declared their feelings for one another (and Merlin was sending mental "get off" signals to the puppy) Aithusa jumped down and trotted away. Merlin sent a mental thanks to the little dog and wrapped his arms tighter around Morgana.

When the movie was over, Morgana turned to look at him with _those_ eyes and closed the distance between their lips. He pulled her closer and ran his hands through her hair and down her back. Hers held his face between her hands. Gradually she came to straddle him, and if certain parts of him weren't interested before, they certainly were now. When they parted for air, he panted out, "Bedroom?" She hurriedly agreed then took his hand and led him to her room, where they closed the door behind them.

In the morning, he awoke to her smiling face. "You surprised me," she said quietly.

"How so?" he replied.

"You didn't freak out about Aithusa."

He thought back to the night before. "I didn't, did I? Huh."

"She grew on you. Admit it."

"Yeah. And plus, we're cute together."

She slapped his arm playfully. "That you are."

As they laid there gazing at each other, Merlin thought about the puppy. Aithusa seemed to know what he'd needed and when, whether it was enhancing his *_cough_* cuteness or getting out of his way for _l'amour_, he owed the little dog the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he could get along with her after all.

* * *

**Cute? I based Merlin's initial reaction on one I experienced. Luckily I'm mostly over that fear! :) Next- who knows what my warped brain will think up?**


	35. Impatient

**This was written in 10 min. for a drabble prompt on tumblr. Title\- _Impatient_**

* * *

Merlin nearly tripped over his own feet as he was yanked into the small alcove. "What the …?" he got out before a small hand covered his mouth.

"Merlin, I'm _tired _of how we've been dancing around each other. Kiss me, _now_."

Merlin stared at Morgana. _Could she be serious?_ She _looked _serious. He puckered up and moved his face toward hers, but stopped when he heard giggling.

_Morgana was laughing?_ "I'm sorry, Merlin. You just look so silly like that! You've never kissed anyone before have you?"

"No?"

"Then let me show you how it's done." Her eyes slid closed so he figured it was time to close his too. He could sense her moving closer, then suddenly–

"Ow!" he bit out. They'd bumped noses, so she should be hurting, but she wasn't. She was _laughing _again!

She put her hand to the side of his face."Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, but this is just too funny."

"Well fine. If you're not going to take my possible beheading seriously …" he huffed and turned to stomp away.

"No, I do want this. Come back." She seized his arm and yanked him back toward her. Only she misjudged her own strength and he toppled backwards. She let go and caught him in her arms, with a bent knee for support.

"Wow." They looked at each other with wide eyes before giggling together.

"Now that I have you where I want you …" she started, but ended with her lips on his.

* * *

**At least I proofed it a bit before posting here! Next- Cute fluff with a baby!**


	36. Lullaby

**Title\- _More Important_ Summary\- Merlin needs to talk to the King, but he has to wait in line. Baby fluff.**

* * *

Merlin knocked quietly on the door to the King's and Queen's chambers. He'd taken up the habit recently because he never knew _what_ he might be interrupting these days. This time though, a quiet voice called, "Enter."

He opened the door carefully and stepped inside. The only occupant he could see was Gwen, in her nightgown, sitting up in bed. "Arthur?" he queried.

"In the nursery." The Queen smiled fondly. "He insisted on putting her to bed tonight. Only a month old and she's already got him wrapped around her tiny finger."

Merlin grinned. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Truly."

The servant nodded and crossed to the other side of the room where there was a door leading to the nursery. He opened it slowly, listening for a sign he could enter, but stopped when he heard the King singing:

"_Bye, baby Bunting,_

_Father's gone a-hunting,_

_Mother's gone a-milking,_

_Sister's gone a-silking,_

_Brother's gone to buy a skin_

_To wrap the baby Bunting in_.*****"

Merlin opened the door wide enough so he could see his friend holding his newborn daughter. She was cradled carefully in his arms and his head was bent toward her. He kept softly humming the melody of the lullaby, rocking the infant in his arms.

This was a whole new side of the King that Merlin was seeing. He'd seen Arthur take on several men in battle. He'd seen him coolly pass judgment in court. He'd seen him be loving, with Gwen. He'd seen him drunk, jesting with his knights, negotiating with other monarchs, dealing with great pain, and arguing with his father. But he'd never seen him like this—gentle beyond measure and oh so tender.

Merlin closed the door quietly and turned back to Gwen. "I think he's going to be a while. I'll wait."

Gwen smiled while he sat in one of the chairs at the table. They both knew that Arthur needed every moment like this that he could get. All those other things he was, that he had to do, could wait. For he knew that nothing in the world was more important at _this_ moment, than being a father.

* * *

*****I know the lullaby probably doesn't date this far back in time, but it was too lovely to resist using. :) Thanks for reading! Next- ?


	37. Intent

**Last week was really l-o-n-g so my brain took a break. I hope to have a couple more up within a few days! :) This is a shameless Arwen drabble, plus a little Elyan and Tom 'cause I never use those guys and they deserve some face time! :)**

* * *

Gwen and Arthur sat outside Gwen's house in Arthur's car. They had been talking but the subject was making Arthur quite nervous. So he diverted Gwen with a common tactic—he kissed her. He was still kissing her and he was about to pat himself on the back when she broke away.

"Arthur! Are you trying to distract me?"

"Darn."

"This is important. You agreed to meet them."

They'd been dating for several months now—long enough that Arthur felt like he'd known her almost forever. And that meant that things were getting _Serious_. This is about the time he'd normally cut and run, but Gwen made him feel _different_. So different that he was thinking of taking _The Next Step_. The big "M" word. He hadn't discussed it with her in so many words, but they'd _Talked_. And he was now sure that she was _The One_.

She'd drawn the logical conclusion that they needed to meet each others' families. So last week he'd taken her home to meet his father. She already knew his half-sister (they were already close friends), but she and Uther together could be a force to reckon with. Surprisingly, the dinner had gone well. He thought Uther would have a problem with Gwen's more humble background, but it turned out that he respected those who worked hard to improve their lives. And Gwen, her brother and father had definitely done that.

So though he was a little nervous, he was determined to go through with it. He knew if he wanted to permanently attach himself to Gwen- _boy did he_ -he'd have to get along with her family. And they were there in that house waiting for them.

"Okay, let's go." He got out of the car and opened Gwen's door, holding out a hand to help her stand. He kept her hand as they walked to the front door.

She knocked then opened the door, calling out, "Hello, we're here!" They heard two voices call out her name and a figure appeared in the hall, walking toward them. "Elyan!" Gwen shrieked, throwing her arms around a younger man for a joyful hug. "This is Arthur."

Elyan sized Arthur up with a look. He held out his hand and said, "Finally I get to meet you. It's been 'Arthur this' and 'Arthur that' for months on end."

"It's been much the same for me with you. Though you're the _little_ brother? I don't see it." He and Elyan laughed while Gwen swatted his arm. This man he could get along with easily, he could already tell.

Another figure came down the hall then. "Daddy!" Gwen cried and threw herself into the man's arms for a longer hug. She turned to face Arthur and said, "Dad, this is Arthur."

"Tom Smith," Gwen's father added. He offered his hand to Arthur, who shook it. "So, you're the one occupying all my Gwen's time."

Elyan rolled his eyes. "_Dad_."

Gwen smiled broadly. "Not _all_ my time, dad. I have work and other things."

"So just most of your time," Tom joked. They laughed and the tension broke; he held out his arm to lead them into the dining room.

Dinner was delightful, the conversation even more so. Arthur grew more and more convinced that choosing Gwen was the right thing for him. He could tell that the four of them would get along very well.

Just after he'd served dessert, Tom sat down and gave Arthur a searching look. "So, Arthur, just what do you intend toward my daughter?"

Arthur heard Gwen's indignant "_Dad_" behind him, but ignored it for the moment. He dabbed his lips with his napkin. "Fair question, Tom. Honestly, sir, I want to marry your daughter, if that's all right with you."

Silence fell in the room. Tom scrutinized him and he could see Gwen and Elyan staring as well. Suddenly Tom smiled. "I like you, Arthur! We'd love for you to join our family."

He reached out his hand again and Arthur, smiling broadly, took it. "Thank you sir. The pleasure's all mine."

The evening ended cordially after that. As the door closed behind them, Gwen took his hand and said, "See? Nothing to worry about."

"Right." He opened Gwen's door for her then got in on his side. "No wonder I love you so much."

"Aww," she replied as she scooted closer to him. He leaned closer for a lingering kiss. When it was over, she looked up at him to ask, "So where's my ring?"

* * *

**Hehehehe. Gotcha! Next up- a little Arwen and bad bad Mergana. ;)**


	38. Whoa!

**I get the oddest infrequent prompts on tumblr, Enjoy the fruit of my labors! Title\- _Whoa_, Summary\- Mergana au: Arthur's football teammates (aka knights of the round table) trying to convince a clueless Arthur that Merlin is nailing his sister.**

* * *

"Good work guys," Arthur told his teammates just before he called the practice. Camelot U's Knights ("of the round table" Merlin liked to joke) jogged off the pitch into the locker room. Arthur scanned the stands for friends who might be watching but saw only Gwen, who waved.

Arthur, as captain, had to stay out to make sure their gear was secured. That gave time for Gwen tom come down and say "hello" to him and the other two helping. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, how'd we look?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Fabulous, as always."

"Thanks." He put an arm around her for a quick squeeze. She didn't particularly like sweaty hugs. "Weren't Merlin and Morgana here?"

"They were, but he went to the library and she had to meet Vivian for 'a thing.'"

"Oh, ok." He had been counting on spending some time with his best friend, his half-sister and his girlfriend. But apparently that wasn't going to happen tonight.

"Ugh, go shower. Get pretty for me." She pulled away but leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Yeah okay." He turned, waved and jogged into the locker room, which went silent on his entry. "Uh, hey guys."

"Hey, Arthur," Lance offered, and the guys began talking again, only a little quieter.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked as he approached Lance and Gwaine.

"Oh nothing. I've got a date, Lance is too shy to ask Elena out, Merlinisnailingyoursister," Gwaine replied.

"Say _what_?" Surely Gwaine didn't say what he thought he'd heard.

Gwaine and Lance looked at each other. Their silent conversation only lasted a few seconds but went like this: _Why did_ _you tell him? He needs to know. No he doesn't. Yes he does- if you don't like it, you tell him. Fine._ Arthur threw his hands in the air and said, "What is it?"

"He said, 'Merlin is nailing your sister,'" Lance offered. Arthur's mouth fell open.

"Quite hard." Gwaine smirked.

"Against the wall," Lance added, "You really haven't heard the screams?"

"Riiiiiiight. You guys are putting me on."

"No, really. It's been going on for a few weeks now. You miss the highlights 'cause you're out there longer."

"You're sooo sensitive Gwaine," Lance snarked.

"So they do it here?"

"Out in the hall," Gwaine pointed out.

Arthur stomped over to the door leading into the main hallway. No one was there. He looked up and down the hall but still saw no one, so he snapped the door shut. He started muttering about his clotpole friends and stomped back over to Gwaine and Lance. "No one's out there."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "That's because they have their timing down. They always finish as we're coming in."

Arthur just barely stopped himself from asking how he knew. "I still don't believe you. Either of you. When did they have time to get together? She's always partying and he's always in the library."

"Have you _seen_ them where they say they are?" Lance asked.

"Sometimes."

"You poor, misguided soul," Gwaine added before turning to the showers.

Arthur glared at his back then walked over to Percy, Elyan and Leon. "I know you guys heard what we were talking about. Is it true?"

All three looked at each other in turn before Leon spoke. "Um, I know that's what Gwaine and Lance say," the others nodded, "but we've never actually looked."

"Bu you've _heard_ what they're talking about." The three guys nodded. "So someone is nailing someone out in the hall while we practice."

"It sure sounds that way," Elyan offered before clamming up at Arthur's glare.

Arthur stomped over to his locker and began undressing. He made a mental note to ask Gwen about it later. He showered then went out to eat with Gwen.

The next day he was determined to catch the supposed-lovers mid-tryst. Merlin and Morgana were in the stands with Gwen when he glanced up mid-practice. But several minutes later, both were gone again.

He caught the ball that was coming toward them and called a break. Then he told Leon to start practice in two minutes and that he, Arthur, had something he needed to do real quick. Gwaine smirked and most of the others just watched Arthur walk into the locker room.

This time when he entered, he heard an interesting sound. It was rhythmic, like something hitting a wall. Arthur swore and ran for the locker room's other door. He opened it slowly and quietly and the sound was enhanced by other noises: whimpering, rapid breathing and the slap of skin on skin. He almost didn't want to look, but he slowly widened the door to peek out.

There was nothing to the right so he turned to the left. What he saw next he wished he could bleach from his brain—Merlin and Morgana, their fronts glued together and their jeans on the floor. Merlin was indeed "nailing" her "hard" and "against the wall." Arthur squelched his gasp of horror and pulled his head back into the locker room, closing the door softly behind him.

He turned so his back was to the wall and slowly slid down it. A number of things flit through his mind. _Where did Merlin acquire his carnal knowledge?_ He'd seemed like the quintessential country bumpkin. Morgana had already admitted to carnal knowledge well before they'd gotten to uni. _Did she corrupt him?_ But that brought up the thought, _how, no, why did they hook up? She could have anyone else!_ And he knew plenty of those who were interested in her.

But then his thoughts came to a screeching halt. _His best friend was banging his sister!_ That was followed by a bunch of swear words as he heard Morgana begin screaming. _That was it!_ He suddenly didn't care about the lovers' privacy anymore and shoved the door open.

* * *

**This may end up a "thing" I may pull out later. Next- the continuation of this. ;)**


	39. Whoa! 2

**OK, so like the first part of this story, it definitely leans toward "M." I gotta stop that.**

* * *

Arthur immediately turned to stare at Merlin and Morgana, who'd futilely jumped apart. Futile because literally everything was hanging out. Arthur made a disgusted noise before covering his eyes and saying, "Oh get your clothes on."

"Arthur," Merlin whined. _Ah yes, he most likely still had an uncomfortable problem_.

"Tough. Take care of it later—when I'm not around." There was a rustling of clothes for a couple minutes until Morgana cleared her throat. Arthur took that as his cue to look at the two offenders again. "So, how long has _this_ been going on?"

Morgana crossed her arms over her rumpled shirt. "Not that it's any of your business, but about two months."

Her tone irked him further. "Not my business? Seriously?"

"It just happened," Merlin offered.

"Merlin, do you know how many _formerly_ secret lovers use that excuse?" Merlin opened his mouth but Arthur cut him off. "_All_ of them. And it sucks."

Morgana glared. "And just _what_ is your problem with us?"

"You want to know? You really want to know?" Both of them nodded. "Okay fine. I'm upset that you didn't tell me."

"What?" Merlin asked flatly.

"You two obviously assumed I'd be angry if I knew, right?" They both nodded again. Their synchronization would be cute if it wasn't for their deception. "Well, you were both wrong."

"Seriously?" Morgana wondered.

"Like a heart attack. Listen, I know both of you very well. Merlin's been my best friend for a long time. There's a reason for that. Somehow- I'm not sure _why_ right now -I trust him more than I trust anyone." Merlin flashed him a bright grin. "And Morgana, you're my sister. Family. I want to protect you and see you happy. If he—" he pointed to Merlin, "—makes you happy, then so be it."

Merlin and Morgana sighed in relief and joined hands. "Thank you," Merlin said.

"Just don't break her heart or I'll break _you_."

"Arthur," Morgana pouted.

"I'm half-joking anyway. Besides, I could see you're really into her."

They both blushed at that. Merlin muttered "Arthur" again but there was no heat to it. Arthur just laughed. "You kinda deserved that." He looked at them for a moment. "Did you really think I'd be mad?"

"Well, you are pretty prickly about your sister's honor," Merlin replied.

"Can you blame me? Look at her."

"I have." Merlin turned to look into her face.

"Arthur, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah," Merlin interjected.

"Not helping your case, _Mer_lin. Seriously though, don't be afraid of me. I really am happy for you two. Just please take your, um, 'activities' somewhere more private. Everyone out there knows who you are and what you're doing."

"Really?" Merlin was surprised.

"Yes. Gwaine says 'congrats' by the way."

"Ugh." Merlin facepalmed while Morgana beamed.

"Excellent. But I think we'll take your advice," Morgana said, right before her smile grew wicked. "Besides, we have some unfinished business, don't we, Merlin?"

Merlin flushed even deeper and muttered "yeah."

"Ta-ta big brother."

"Urgh," Arthur replied before turning to go back into the locker room and back out to the pitch. Now he could finish practice with a clear mind and a quiet locker room.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Next up- a prequel to this whole shebang. 100% Mergana.**


	40. Whoa! 3

**The latest in the _Whoa!_ mini-series. It definitely knocks on M's door, so if you're not comfy with that, steer clear. This is the prequel to the first one, how Mergana got together.**

* * *

Merlin's always noticed how hot Arthur's sister was. He knew his eyes followed her whenever she was in the room, and once in a while, she'd notice. But there was the whole "bro code" to consider—do not date your best friend's sister. But he still couldn't help looking.

So when she talked to him one day, he nearly had a heart attack. Girls this hot just didn't talk to guys like him—gangly, pale, hair perpetually messy, and _the ears_. His female friends- never girlfriends –called him things like "cute" or "unique" or "adorable." He didn't want to be those things. He wanted to be attractive; he wanted someone to really like him.

He was sitting at one of Arthur's football practices, studying, when it happened. He normally ignored the people around him so he could concentrate, but it was her perfume that alerted him. Literally no one had Morgana's perfume—she had a custom scent. And that scent made him look up into her gorgeous green eyes. _They were looking right at him!_

"Hi," she said.

He stared for a few moments before stuttering out, "Hello."

"Not a football fan?" She gestured to the pitch.

"Not particularly, but it's reasonably quiet."

"Ah, the studious type."

"That's me."

"Do you want to get out of here?"

He stared at her again. "You _are_ talking to _me_, right?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just that . . . girls don't talk to me."

She looked genuinely puzzled. "Why not?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think it might be my looks."

She tilted her head, examining him a bit more closely. "I don't see why. You have gorgeous, thick hair, stunning blue eyes and amazing cheekbones. I'd kill for those cheekbones."

"Seriously?"

"Definitely." She stood and held out her hand. "Let's go."

He laughed but took her hand anyway. She pulled him up as he asked, "Where to?"

"The Coffee Shop. You look like you could use some."

"Yeah, okay."

And that was the beginning of something brilliant. After that first date, they exchanged numbers. She texted him quite often, with things that made him laugh out loud in class. After that professor's glare, he made sure to only look at her texts between classes. He texted back, of course, and that's how they really learned about each other.

They always sat together at Arthur's practices. Sometimes she let him study, but sometime she entertained him with humorous stories about growing up with Arthur. Several times he laughed so loud that Arthur looked up at him with a puzzled look on his face. And whenever Arthur asked him about it, he wouldn't say anything beyond, "Your sister is pretty funny."

Of course they went on dates too, always under the radar. Morgana had shared how overprotective Arthur was with her—her last boyfriend had left their flat with a bloody nose. All she'd done was ask him to stop groping her.

Then one day, it finally happened. Morgana looked him over in the stands and said, "Yeah, come with me." She pulled him up again and dragged him toward the locker rooms. Right outside the door where Arthur would exit. But there was no one around and she shoved him up against the wall. "Time to test drive those luscious-looking lips of yours," she declared before mashing their lips together.

Warmth flooded Merlin at the contact, flowing from his head downward. She was insistent, but he never felt forced. She put a hand to the side of his face and stroked; he moaned and she pulled away slightly. "You like that? Me too."

She gave him a tantalizing look he just couldn't ignore. So he surged forward and claimed her lips. She let him have control and he pressed his advantage, licking at her bottom lip to gain entry to her mouth. His arms went around her waist and pulled her closer, flush against him. Their tongues tangled and she moaned into his mouth then ran her hands into his hair to keep their faces together.

They kept going for several delicious minutes, until they heard sounds in the locker room behind them. "Time to go," she whispered and let him lead her away.

Matters escalated from there. Whenever they were in the stands together and one of them felt amorous, they'd pull each other back to that deserted hallway. Kissing lead to groping and caressing, first over clothes, then under. Then finally the day came where Morgana whispered into his ear, "I'm on the pill now."

He shivered and replied, "Are you sure about this?"

Her only reply was a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands soon led to the top hem of his jeans where she undid his button and zipper. He responded by slowly pulling her skirt down. Before long she was up against the wall and they were more entangled than ever before and this was, by far, the most exciting thing he'd ever done before.

That lonely hallway now knew _all_ their secrets. And this time was just the first.

* * *

**Not too bad I hope? Oh, I keep forgetting to mention that all the _Whoa!_'s are unedited, so all mistakes are mine to own. ;)**


	41. Stay

**And now back to canon-era for another dose of Mergana! I just love them too much.**

* * *

Merlin approached Morgana's door with some trepidation. He had no idea how she'd react to seeing him at her door, considering what had happened in the forest. He'd imagined up all sorts of scenarios in his head and he made out well in _none_ of them. The fact that she might be in bed or asleep never crossed his mind—he had something to say and he needed to say it.

He knocked and waited, almost hoping she'd ignore him, but at last the door opened and he was confronted with the Lady Morgana herself. "Merlin," she said in mild surprise.

"My Lady." He bowed his head briefly, deferentially. She let him in and closed the door. "I wanted to check you were okay," he added.

"I'm fine. What was said at the woods . . ."

She seemed uncertain how to end that statement, so he helped her out. "You can trust me, Morgana. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Merlin. I know now who I really am. And it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good." She sounded stronger, more sure of herself.

_Maybe I made the right decision after all_. "Um . . . It's good to have you back."

"Thank you, Merlin." He turned but her voice called him back. "Um, Merlin?"

He turned back around to face her. "Yes, milady?"

"Stay with me?"

"Milady . . ."

"I know what you're thinking—that it's highly inappropriate. But . . . I don't want to be alone tonight."

He looked at her and tried to read in between the lines. Her eyes were shadowed, her mouth pulled down into a frown and she was wringing her hands. When he looked into those eyes, he saw her vulnerable pleading. "All right."

"Thank you," she said fervently. He was surprised at the depth of her relief.

She walked back to her bed while he pulled a chair from her table to her bedside. "So . . . are you going to try to sleep or . . . what do you want to do?" he queried.

"Can we talk for a little while?"

"Of course."

They talked for a little while about what Aglain, the druid who'd been in charge of the camp, had told her. While she was talking, she reached for his hand which rested on her bed. He nearly pulled away from the contact, but realized it had been subconscious on her part, so he let it be.

Finally, after about an hour, Morgana yawned. "Feeling tired yet?" he asked.

She chuckled briefly. "Yes, but . . . would you stay until I'm asleep?"

"Okay."

She settled deeper into the covers and sighed. "Thank you again, Merlin."

"It's no problem, milady."

He watched as she closed her eyes. After a few minutes her face relaxed and her breathing evened out. He waited a couple more minutes, just enjoying how peaceful she looked when she slept—free of her prophetic dreams for the moment.

Her hand relaxed and he gently pulled his from it. He stood and almost turned, but saw a lock of hair in her face. He was overcome with the impulse to brush it aside, and didn't fight it. Once that was done, he also couldn't resist kissing that perfect pale forehead. Then, feeling guilty for liberties taken, he turned and quietly exited.

He didn't know, until much later, that Morgana had felt that brush and that kiss and smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**Hmm, WDYT? I keep creating awesome little universes, too many, ahh! Next- Something Arthur-centric.**


	42. Forgiveness

Being in that little hollow with the waving flags had brought it all back—the memory he thought he'd buried long ago. The horror, the disgust and the regret. _Regret_ most of all. He thought about it all the way home and while the knights were decompressing in the armory. It's what kept him awake long into that night, causing him to fall asleep at his desk.

Arthur was eighteen years old when his father deemed him worthy enough to lead his knights on a mission. "After all, they will be _your_ knights soon enough and you must get used to the weight of command."

Naturally the Prince was thrilled that his father trusted him _at last_. He'd been on other missions and patrols, but he hadn't _led_ them. He waited patiently for his father to explain what the mission would be and made sure to pay close attention. It would not do to disappoint his father and fail the mission because he hadn't listened.

"I've been informed that a camp of druids has settled near Camelot and has hidden there for quite some time. No doubt there are sorcerers among them." He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Teach them a lesson, Arthur. Take no prisoners." His direction being given, he turned and walked back to his throne to sit. "You will depart tomorrow at first light."

Arthur nodded and bowed. "Yes sire. Thank you. I won't disappoint you."

Uther nodded back. "I have every faith in you. You are dismissed."

Arthur left, determined to impress his father. He wanted these druids punished and Arthur would make sure that they were. But the idea of hurting women and children didn't agree with him. Perhaps he could order his men to spare them? The men wouldn't know the King hadn't ordered otherwise. His conscience soothed, he went to recruit his force for the mission.

In the morning, the Prince surveyed the dozen knights before him. They were all solid, experienced men he'd trained with since he was young. "All right, you know what we're to accomplish today. Let's do it and come home. Mount up!"

The knights mounted their horses and followed Arthur out of Camelot into the woods. He led them off the road after a few minutes, in the direction the scout had relayed to him. As they neared the camp in a little protected hollow, he signaled his men to dismount and encircle him so he could give orders. "Spare the women and children, but otherwise you are to take no prisoners. Clear?"

"Yes sire," they answered as one.

"Let's go."

Arthur led the men toward the camp, each one moving as stealthily as possible. The element of surprise would ensure a quick victory. His heart began beating faster; the desire to prove himself to his father and these men drove him onward. As soon as they reached the border of the camp, he signaled them to ready their crossbows.

He gave the signal to fire and the scene erupted into absolute chaos. Screams rang through the air as bolts hit their targets. Arthur drew his sword and moved into the camp with the rest of his men. His head swiveled this way and that, watching unarmed men fall to bolt and sword alike. Fire soon escaped its boundaries and caught on the colorful tents. Footsteps ran toward him and away. Some of the men of the camp attempted to fight back but were struck down.

In the next minute, he watched in horror as one of his men ran a sword through a woman crouched over her child. Her scream and the child's answering cry rang in his ears and he froze—he'd_ ordered _them to leave them alone!_ Why? Why would they ignore his order?_

The world's motion seemed to slow as he saw his men kill not only the men, but women and children. Not every man did, but those that did showed no mercy. He watched as a knight picked up a child and shoved him head first into the well that stood to his right. _These _were the finest knights in the land? They'd sworn to defend the innocent and protect those who couldn't protect themselves! He was horrified that men such as these would act with such brutality. Was this how his father punished those who harbored those with magic? Magic was evil, sure, but how could they be sure anyone here _had_ magic?

With a sick feeling in his stomach, he continued to watch the slaughter. By the time there were only men in red capes standing, Arthur had broken out of his stupor. He walked around, surveying the damage. The fires were at risk of spreading to the forest, so he ordered the men to fetch water from the well to quench them. After a few grumbles the knights gathered what buckets they could find and completed the task.

Besides the numerous dead, all structures were collapsed. Food, animals and possessions were scattered. But the worst was the silence. Where there was once vibrant life, death and destruction reigned. But he knew what needed to be done.

He stopped them from dousing the last fire and ordered the men to gather the bodies to burn. They looked at him oddly—didn't they usually take care of the dead like this? Or were they cruelly left to rot? The guilt eating away at him told him it was the right decision, and he didn't exclude himself from the work.

The images from the raid haunted his nights and days for years. Gradually they faded. But he never forgot the lessons he'd learned from the experience and made sure those under his command didn't either. The humanity he learned there motivated him to offer himself to the druid boy. The peace the boy found spread to him as well—he could forgive himself at last.


	43. Remember

The mobile phone on Merlin's kitchen counter rang shrilly, startling him into awareness of the outside world. He'd lost track of time again. He turned from his computer and hurried over to the jangling thing. "Hello?"

"Merlin," Morgana's voice rang out, "I think it's happening. I saw something."

"Morgana, calm down. Tell me what you remember." He'd run across a reincarnated Morgana a few years back. She had her magic and visions in this life, just like in the last. Merlin had developed Seer-like abilities over the last fifteen hundred years, but he still wasn't as good as Morgana.

"I saw the lake. Merlin, it was raining but the rain was falling _up_."

"That's different. What else?"

"The lake's water boiled and a hand reached out . . . Merlin, could it be?"

"Give me a sec." Merlin closed his eyes and searched within for the magic bond he'd shared with Arthur. It had remained dormant for so long he'd almost forgotten about it. He pulled out of himself and opened his eyes in shock—the bond was awake and humming.

"What is it?" Morgana seemed anxious; he could understand why.

"Arthur."

"At last."

"Did you see when?"

"Soon. I checked the weather forecast. It's supposed to rain the day after tomorrow."

"We haven't much time. Can you—" He was cut off by Morgana appearing in his living room. "Never mind." He ended the call on his phone.

Morgana ran around his sofa and threw her arms around the surprised warlock. "We have so much to do. We'll take your car, get him some clothes . . ."

Merlin laughed and pulled away a little. "I'm so glad we're on the same side. We—"

She stopped him from speaking by putting her lips to his. He was surprised for a few seconds then began kissing back. He was just starting to enjoy himself- this was their first kiss -when she pulled away. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"

She was prevented from further speech as he took possession of her lips. He heard her "mmm" and wrapped her arms around his neck. After several long moments, he pulled back. "You were saying?"

"I-I don't remember."

"That's all right. We have a long while to figure it out. I have the feeling this is only the beginning. For many things."

"I think you're right." She tugged him back down to her and they lost themselves for a while. Their preparations could wait. After all, they'd waited _longer_ than fifteen hundred years to act on these feelings. Arthur could wait for _them_ for once.


	44. Experience

**This one's titled _Meet the Press_ and is a sequel to one of my _Trope Drabbles_ (chapter 8) called _Twist on Fate_.**

* * *

"Merlin! Merlin! Over here!"

"No, here!

Cries of his name echoed around the courtyard full of reporters from television, radio and print. Merlin sighed internally and turned to Morgana, who'd introduced him then stepped out of the way. This press conference was King Uther's idea—he wanted the press to get to know Merlin, since he'd be around Prince Arthur all the time now. "What do I do again?" he asked his new boss.

"Just point and say 'you.' Everyone else _should_ shut up," Morgana replied.

Merlin looked out into the bright lights, which happened to be blinding him. He pointed arbitrarily and said, "You."

Everyone quieted and he heard a man clear his throat. "What did you experience last night?"

"A witch enchanted everyone to fall asleep then threw a dagger at the Prince. I used my magic to slow time and pull him out of the way. He's unhurt."

"Is it true that you'll be the Prince's bodyguard _and_ personal physician?"

"Yes, that's true."

The voices called his name again. He pointed a different direction and said, "You."

A female voice spoke up. "Didn't you originally come to the palace to serve as the Assistant Royal Physician?"

"Yes, the position opened and my great uncle Gaius recommended me. I was lucky to be accepted."

"What's your medical experience?"

"After graduating from Camelot U I attended University of Albion's medical school. I interned and served my residency at Mercia Medical Center."

The name-calling continued until Merlin pointed again. A different female voice spoke up. "Do you have any experience as a bodyguard?"

"No, I'm afraid I'll have to learn that on the job." There were a few chuckles at this, and he smiled.

"A magical bodyguard, right? How strong _is_ your magic?"

"Yes, a magical bodyguard. And my magic has been tested, of course, but I haven't found an upper limit to it yet."

There was silence after that, for a brief moment anyway. Then everyone started calling his name or shouting questions again. Merlin quashed the desire to roll his eyes and picked a new direction to point in.

A male voice spoke. "And how do you feel about your appointment?"

Merlin chuckled. "That's a good one. A bit scared, but also excited. It's great to have a job—I just didn't imagine it would be _this_ important."

There were a few chuckles at that. The man spoke again. "Do you get along all right with the Prince?"

"So far so good; we haven't really had much of a chance to talk."

Morgana leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "One more."

"You." Merlin pointed into the crowd.

"How do you like it here so far?" A female voice again.

"It's wonderful. Everyone has been so accommodating and understanding. Last question."

"So you think you'll fit in?"

"If you'd asked me when I'd first arrived, I'd have said no. But now? I think I'll do just fine."

Voices rang out again, calling his name. But he turned away from the mic and Morgana stepped up to remind the press that they were finished for the day. Soon she was behind Merlin, practically pushing him back through the door. "That was brilliant," she told him.

"Thanks. It was an experience."

"We need to get together later. I have an appointment right now but could you come by about noon? I'll get lunch."

Merlin smiled at her. "Of course. See you later then."

He hummed contentedly as he ambled back toward his room. He had a wonderful job and a sort of date with a beautiful woman. Life was wonderful!

* * *

**I do plan on writing more sequels to _Twist on Fate_. I just like the 'verse I created! :) Next- Back to school "fun."**


	45. Mixup Fixup

**Summary- ****Merlin meets his new roommate, but _she's_ not what he expected. Title- _Mixup Fixup_**

* * *

Merlin looked down at the paper in his hands then up at the doorways he was walking by—404, 405, 406, 407 . . . ah 408. He let go of the handle of his rolling duffle to open the door.

He was taken aback at the sight that met his eyes. One half of the room had no décor, while the other was decorated in shades of deep green and black. A person- a girl, judging by the long wavy hair and hoop earrings -sat on the other bed, facing away from him. She wore headphones and was jamming to whatever music she was listening to.

He walked into the room and dropped his suitcase and duffel. The girl jumped and turned around, her eyes widening. She yanked he headphones off and said, "Hi, can I help you?"

Merlin stared for a moment, thinking hard. This building was Albion U's first experiment with co-ed dorms. But as far as he knew, roommates were still supposed to be of the same gender. And this _girl_ was definitely not male. Ergo, something is wrong here. "Hello, I'm Merlin. This is my room?"

"I'm Morgana. And this can't be your room—it's mine." She got up and walked closer to him.

_Damn, she's gorgeous_. Nearly-black hair, ethereal jade eyes and pale skin . . . _wow_. "That's what it says on this paper here . . ."

"Let me see that." He handed his room assignment paper over. She perused it with interest before saying, "Looks like you're right. But how can we be roommates?" She marched over to the desk on her side of the room and picked up a piece of paper from it. After she picked it up, she came back to Merlin. "Here, look."

She handed him her paper and he looked it over. Sure enough, she'd been assigned to this room. He scratched his head, pondering his next words. "So what do we do now? Obviously we can't both stay here."

"It says here . . ." she pointed near the bottom of the paper, "'for questions or concerns, see your Resident Assistant.' Ha! The RA of this building happens to be my older brother, Arthur."

"Okay, I guess we go see your brother then. Can I just leave my stuff here?"

"Sure. It's got no place else to go, right?" She smiled at him.

_Whoa_. Her smile nearly knocked him out, but he chuckled and replied. "Right. Got what you need?"

She grabbed a purse off the desk. "I do now. Let's go."

They left the room and Morgana locked the door behind them. Neither said much as they walked back down to the first floor and found the RA's room. She knocked on the door and yelled through it, "Open the door you great prat!"

She kept knocking obnoxiously until the door flew open and a blonde guy about Merlin's height stood there glaring at Morgana. "Shut up, sis, what do you want?"

"Well, Arthur, since you asked so nicely, this is my roommate, Merlin."

"Roommate?"

"Ah, yes?" Merlin replied.

"That's impossible," Arthur declared.

"Not so, brother mine. Take a look." She handed both of their papers over to Arthur.

He took them and stepped back from the door. "Come in." He gestured to the loveseat he had in lieu of another bed; Morgana and Merlin sat there. Arthur sat at his desk and laid the papers next to each other. He glanced between them for several moments before turning to look at them. "Well, someone screwed up colossally, but I can't do anything about it here. You'll have to go to the housing office to straighten this out."

Morgana groaned. "Are you kidding me? Do you _know_ how busy they'll be on a day like today?"

Arthur got up to hand the papers back to his sister. "I know, but there's no way both of you can sleep in the same room. This has to be fixed _today_."

"Right," Merlin agreed.

Morgana's head turned and her eyes narrowed at him. "What's the matter? Am I not _good_ enough for you?"

Merlin knew he'd really stepped in it now. "No—I mean, yes. You're good. Great even. Gorgeous and definitely my type, but the rules . . ."

"Oi, mate, you've done it now," Arthur interjected.

"Your type, hmm? You're not so bad yourself." She eyed him with interest before turning back to her brother. "Arthur, are you _sure_ we can't sleep in the same room?"

"Not as roommates, no. But if you hook up some other time, that's none of _my_ business."

"Okay then." She stood and turned to Merlin. "Come on, roomie, let's go straighten out our housing situation." She reached out a hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks," he said with some surprise at her strength.

They both thanked Arthur and left his room. Fortunately the housing office wasn't far. Unfortunately, it was a zoo. Parents and students milled around the place, talking to each other, on their phones or to the personnel at the desk. Fortunately they had a "take a number" system, so Merlin pulled one and they found seats close by each other.

Conversation was difficult, but they managed. They shared their chosen courses of study and family information. And they still had enough to time to share various likes and dislikes before they _finally_ got to talk to a person at the desk.

It turned out that whoever had gotten Morgana's application had inputted her into the system as "Morgan." She, Merlin _and_ Arthur had missed that on her paper. The system defaulted to "male" for her gender, so she was put with Merlin. They both rolled their eyes at this but accepted the profuse apologies. Interestingly enough, the system had also mistaken a male "Taylor" as a female so there were now places for both misclassified people to go.

Their helper worked the system so Morgana was the proper gender and assigned to the other room. The male Taylor was assigned to Merlin's room and all four disgruntled freshman walked away happier than they'd entered.

Merlin and Morgana headed back to Merlin's room, where he offered to help repack her things. She accepted gratefully. They chatted a bit more as they worked and it didn't take long before they were both standing near the door with Morgana's things on the floor around them.

"Well, thanks," she said. Then her hand darted out to the mobile he'd placed on the desk. Before he could say "hey," she'd started dialing a number. The other mobile on the desk rang and she snatched it up to end the call. "Aaaand I've got your number."

He tried to snatch his phone from her, but she dodged him while typing something on it. When she finally tossed it back he noticed she'd entered her info into a new contact form. He just smiled and shook his head. "Well thank _you_," he replied.

And with that, he picked up a box and a bag to help her down two floors to her new room. After they'd put her things down and met her new roommate, Gwen, she walked him to the door. "Don't be a stranger," she said, then impulsively kissed him on the cheek before closing the door.

Merlin stayed rooted to the spot for a minute or so, surprised at her audacity. And her brilliance. "I won't," he told the door before turning around and walking back to his room.

* * *

**Hmm, I could maybe work with this universe. ;) Next- new beginnings.**


	46. Getting to Know You

**Sequel to _Meet the Press_. Merlin visits Morgana to learn about his new job. Title- _Getting to Know You_**

* * *

A few minutes before noon, Merlin left his room to visit Morgana in her quarters-slash-office. She wasn't that far away, which could prove interesting.

He knocked on her door and was bidden to enter. Morgana sat at a good-sized desk in a corner of the large room. She was on the phone but waved him over. He closed the door behind him and sat in one of the chairs sitting in front of her desk. She mouthed "sorry", so he decided to distract himself by looking around the room.

It served as a kitchen-living-dining-workspace. _Talk about taking work home with you_. He heard her hang up the phone and turned to look at her as she said, "Thank you for coming. Let's sit at the table."

He followed her as she walked over to the table and gestured to a set of three take away cartons. Surprised, Merlin asked, "You can get take away at the palace?"

"Of course." She moved plates and forks over from the small kitchen then sat at the table with him. "I hope you like Chinese. I have broccoli beef, orange chicken and rice."

Merlin grinned. He'd already liked Morgana; this raised her higher in his esteem. "I _love_ Chinese, thank you."

They dished parts of all three boxes to their plates and began eating. Morgana spoke between bites. "So you're getting another new beginning with this job." Merlin nodded. "You spoke of your strong magic. I assume you know an array of basic offensive and defensive spells." He nodded again. "Good. You'll be learning more of those from me."

"I was a bit worried about that."

"Understandable. Leon and his agents will handle your practical training. You'll get a bit of everything there—driving, weapons and physical fitness."

"Not my strong point."

"It will be after they finish with you."

"Great." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it'll be fun. You're a new breed here; I'm surprised no one's thought of this idea before, to be honest."

"It's exciting and terrifying at the same time."

She chuckled at that. "When you did your medical training, did you learn any healing spells?"

Merlin sighed. "I had a whole extra course on healing spells. But for some reason, I am rubbish at them. I was hoping Gaius could help me with that."

"Looks like your free time just got pinched."

"Looks like it."

"Honestly, it would just be nice, since you wouldn't have to work so hard to treat the Prince. But your conventional healing skills are excellent, so don't worry overmuch."

"Thanks."

Her jade eyes sparkled like she was amused at something. "So, tell me about yourself. I know what's in your dossier, so you can skip that information. Just tell me about _you_." She leaned forward a little.

He swallowed nervously. This gorgeous woman wanted to know about _him_. Was she actually interested in him? "Well, a hobby of mine is drawing. I've found it a good way to ease stress."

"Ooh, I'd love to see some sometime."

"O-okay. My favorite international food is Chinese, though I love Italian and Lebanese too."

"Yum! You have good taste."

"Thanks. I also prefer reading over watching telly. Although I do go to the cinema sometimes."

"What do you like to watch?"

"Mostly sci-fi and fantasy, and I've really enjoyed all the superhero films coming out recently."

She winked at him and put a hand on his arm. "Those are a guilty pleasure of mine."

He tried not to freak out at the fact she was touching him. "I-I can see you enjoying them."

"Oh you are too cute!" They'd both finished eating by now and she looked at her watch. "Mm, you've got to report to Leon in about ten minutes. Later you get to spend some quality time with the Prince. You have to get to know each other after all." She smiled.

"Oh good."

She arched an eyebrow. "That sounded quite enthusiastic. Do you favor men then?"

He flushed. "No! I mean, not like _that_ anyway."

"Well I'm glad I don't have to crush any hopes of yours." She smiled broadly. "He's hit on me more times than I can count, poor thing, but I'm afraid there's no future for us."

Merlin was taken aback at her bluntness. "Um, okay." He stood and said, "I guess I'd better get going."

Morgana also stood. "Oh! Yes. Say hi to Leon for me." She stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he did so.

"Thank you, Ms. Le Fay."

"Call me Morgana."

"Morgana."

"I'll see you at 8 am to begin your training." She still hadn't let go of his hand.

"See you then." He looked down at their hands. "Can I have my hand back?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She let go.

"Thanks. See you in the morning."

"Goodbye Merlin." She looked right into his eyes and he was mesmerized by what he saw there.

He shook himself, waved and left the room. He leaned on the closed door for a moment to clear his head. _What _was_ that in there?_ He wasn't used to a woman being so direct, but found it refreshing. He hadn't believed in instant attraction before, but what else could explain the vibe he'd gotten from her? Puzzled, he straightened up and started walking briskly to Leon's office. It wouldn't do to have a cloudy head his first day on the job.

* * *

**I will probably continue this 'verse when I can. ;) Next- ?**


	47. Extreme Snuggling

**Summary- ****Merlin's visited at night by an agitated Morgana. Title- Extreme Snuggling (next in my magical bodyguard Merlin miniseries)**

* * *

About a week after Merlin started his new job, he received a knock on his door. He groaned—it had been a particularly grueling day of physical bodyguard training and all he wanted to do was lie on his sofa and watch something crappy on the telly. But he heaved himself up and shuffled to the door.

Morgana was on the other side and she looked edgy. "Hey, Merlin, can I come in? Good, thanks." She brushed past him into his living area before Merlin could say anything.

"Sure, come in," he replied lamely. He closed the door and turned to face his invader. "So, what brings you—?"

"Look, Merlin, I-I like you."

"Okay? I like you too, Morgana—"

"No, Merlin. I mean, I _like_ you. More than a professional should, more than a friend should. I didn't want to beat around the bush about it."

"'Beat around the bush'? Morgana, I've only known you for a week!"

"Aw, screw this." She lunged forward and took his face between her hands. Then she pulled his lips to hers.

Merlin couldn't think for a few seconds. During that time, Morgana devoured his lips. When he finally recovered, he kissed back with equal force. His hands slid around her waist to pull her closer while hers slid into his hair to hold him in place. She hummed then broke away to look at him with glazed eyes. His heart was beating fast as he watched her, not sure what to expect next.

He finally broke the silence. "Okay. Got it. You like me. I-I'm _definitely_ interested in you."

She laughed a beautiful, rich laugh that made him tingle. "So . . . whatcha doing tonight?"

"Oh, nothing. Just watching some crappy film. Care to join me?"

"Sure. I _love_ to snuggle." But the word "snuggle" had a particular subtext, he was pretty sure.

"Have a seat. Ice cream?"

"No, thanks." She patted the cushion next to her thigh. "Just come on over." She looked up at the screen and frowned at it a moment before happily exclaiming, "Oh, _Kung Fu Hustle_! This has to be one of the worst martial arts films ever made. I _love_ it!"

Merlin was totally flummoxed, but took a seat next to Morgana. In fact, she plastered herself to his side, nearly climbing into his lap. He pulled the throw over so it covered the both of them and turned to face the screen. A moment later, he found his head being turned and insistent lips fastened to his. Her hands were back in his hair and she'd thrown a leg over his lap.

He found himself extremely diverted and didn't waste a second. His hands ran down her sides to hold onto her hips. Her tongue licked at his bottom lip—he took that as a hint to open his mouth. The tongue sliding slowly into his mouth signaled his correct guess. She moaned as he used his to battle hers for a moment before darting into her mouth for exploration

She straddled him now and pushed him into the back of the sofa. Her weight was deliciously pressed to his front and he used his leverage on her hips to pull her closer. He moaned and broke away to kiss down her jaw and throat, down to her collarbone. She made the most maddening gasping noises, which suddenly came way too close together. She couldn't have been that turned on yet, could she? He opened his eyes and . . .

. . . Found himself lying on his back on his sofa. There was no Morgana with him, only one of the sofa's pillows, which must have fallen on him. He sighed and punched the pillow off of him. The telly was playing something that looked like a porno, which explained the gasping. He clicked it off and groaned as he stretched. His glance at the clock confirmed it was well past his bedtime, so he got up and dragged himself to bed.

_It's really too bad that was a dream_, he thought, _I could use something real to diffuse all this tension_. He sighed, rolled over, and eventually dropped off to sleep again.

* * *

**Did I get ya? Sometimes I can't resist being and evil troll. Thanks for reading! :D**


	48. Halloween Hopes

**Decided to do some Halloween-y drabbles- fun stuff, not creepy. Here's the prompt: Merlin's pretty invisible at school and Morgana really doesn't look at him twice. But when he shows up at the Halloween party dressed like that, she definitely notices!**

* * *

Out of all the clubs Merlin could have joined at Albion U, he _had_ to join the Classic Films one. He hadn't been inclined to join any, but on the day all the clubs were set up on the lawn to attract new members, he'd see the most _gorgeous_ girl walk over to that table. That was it for him and he'd joined without listening to too much of the spiel. But the flyer he'd had stuffed into his hand had told him where to be and when, so he'd made it to the first meeting. And all the rest after that.

To his intense surprise, he'd loved it. The club met to view classic movies, from silent films to international ones he'd never heard of. Next week at the club's Halloween bash, they'd be showing black and white monster movies and he couldn't wait. Now he just had to think of a good enough costume.

He tried asking his friend Gwen, who was studying theatre makeup and costume design. But everything she suggested would take hours of prep time and cost too much money for his student budget. He scoured the internet for ideas, finding everything from cutesy couples' ideas to things he'd like to bleach from his brain. But finally he found something workable. It was perfect enough to get him noticed.

One small table, a friend in the woodshop and a few small props later he was ready. He carefully put the table over his head (through the hole) then put a lampshade on his head. Everything else, including the sign proclaiming him to be "one nightstand" was glued to the table. He left for the party feeling optimistic.

He wasn't sure what to expect when he walked in the door, so he was relieved to see everyone there dressed up. They wore all kinds of things, many of which he'd seen in his internet search. He was pleasantly surprised at the glances people gave him—it was fun to watch them smile as they got it then laugh and comment.

After a few minutes, he spotted Morgana, the gorgeous girl, across the room. She was turned toward him and he could see she was wearing a dress reminiscent of Elvira. Her hair hung wild and free around her face and down her back. Her makeup screamed "evil sorceress" but it worked for her. She looked unbelievably hot.

He was so lost in his observation he nearly didn't notice when Morgana turned her eyes on him. She glided over on her impossibly high heels and stopped so she could take in his whole ensemble. When she got to his eyes, she smiled and spoke, "Merlin, isn't it?" He nodded. "I've seen you around."

"You have?" he replied.

"Yeah, those cheekbones look sharp enough to cut glass." She reached out, and to his surprise, slid her fingertips over his cheekbone. He shivered and she noticed. "So, are you offering?"

"What?"

"One night stand. Are you offering?"

He flushed a little but willed it away by summoning his boldness. "I might be. Are you interested?"

"Maybe."

Just then someone announced the first film was starting; Morgana inclined her head toward the projector. "You wanna watch?"

"Honestly? I'd rather get to know you better."

"Just what I was thinking."

They got a couple of drinks and found an unoccupied corner, where they talked for over two hours. By then they knew about each others' families, friends, courses of study, interests, and hobbies. When the next film was announced, Merlin asked, "D'you want to see it?"

"Nah, I think I'd rather take you up on your offer." She then leaned over his table to give him a solid kiss on the lips.

He grinned goofily. "My place or yours?"

"Definitely mine. _I've_ got a single." She stood, reached a hand out and pulled him up.

"Lead the way," he replied, as she kept his hand and pulled him from the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope to have a couple more by the end of the month. ;)**


	49. Carve It

**Merlin decides to teach Arthur how to carve pumpkins and Arthur turns it into a contest. :D**

* * *

"What do you mean you've never carved pumpkins?" Merlin asked with surprise.

"Merlin, think about how I grew up. Do you think my father would have let us near that goopy stuff on the inside? No, he wouldn't. Professional decorators carved our pumpkins—Morgana and I didn't even get a say in how they looked," Arthur replied.

Merlin stared at his flatmate, still incredulous. "It's like a rite of passage for a kid and you missed it. Come on." He grabbed Arthur's hand and began dragging him to the door.

Arthur dug in his heels. "Where are you trying to take me?"

"To the market. We're getting at least one pumpkin so I can show you how to carve them. You're not missing this tradition any longer." Merlin let him go long enough to grab both their jackets so they wouldn't freeze.

Arthur sighed and put on his jacket. He could see he'd just have to concede this one to his eccentric flatmate. He let Merlin drag him to the market, which wasn't far. But then he insisted they get two pumpkins so he could try his hand at it. Besides, the kids coming to their door would be more delighted with two jack o'lanterns rather than one.

Arthur regretted his choice of large pumpkin almost immediately. Merlin just laughed at him lugging the huge thing back to their flat. Then he offered swap and carry Arthur's the rest of the way home without a word. Now Arthur couldn't complain anymore, even though Merlin's wasn't that much smaller than his.

They hauled the things all the way to their kitchen counter and sat them down with sighs. Arthur took their jackets to hang up while Merlin rattled around in the kitchen. When Arthur came back in, he saw Merlin had collected a variety of tools that didn't particularly go together—sharp knives, spoons, bowls and pencils.

"What on earth—?"

"Tools of the trade. Now, where's today's newspaper?"

"Why?"

"We need something to protect the tabletop."

"Ohh."

Arthur found the paper, which Merlin unfolded and spread over the table in a double layer. "Help me with the pumpkins," he directed. Arthur took them one at a time to the table while Merlin brought all the "tools of the trade" over.

"Now what?"

"First you draw the design you want on the pumpkin with the pencil." He picked up a pencil and drew what Arthur thought was a too-friendly face.

"Ha, that's not scary at all."

"They don't have to be scary. They can be funny or cute or even happy."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come ooon. I'll bet I can draw something better than yours."

"Oh, you want to challenge the master? You, with no experience? Okay, fine. We'll make this a contest. Loser has to hand out the candy."

"Laaame! But all right. I suppose that'll do."

"Right, you're going down. But you still have to learn, so listen up. Draw your face then I'll show you what to do next."

"Ha, we'll see." Arthur was no artist, but he drew what he thought was a masterwork. A wide, ghoulish grin with more teeth than he could count, an off-center canted nose and lizard-like eyes.

Merlin took one look at it and shook his head. "Interesting. We'll see if it works."

"What d'you mean, 'if'?"

"That, um, smile is too wide. But if you're confident, we'll press on."

"Definitely."

"Okay, now we cut into the top so we have access to the insides. Make a notch so the candle has a vent." Merlin took a chef's knife and cut into the top. When he'd cut out the lid, he notched it with a smaller knife. Then he handed the big knife to Arthur. "Your turn."

Arthur mimicked Merlin's cutting. The rind was thicker than he thought but once he was through it was no problem. He even remembered to notch the lid. "Ha! Not so bad. Now what?"

Merlin brandished a large spoon with a smile. "Now we scoop out the insides." He handed Arthur the spoon and picked up another. He reached inside the pumpkin with it and Arthur heard a scraping noise. Merlin lifted the spoon and it was covered with orange, stringy goop and huge seeds. "Maybe 'scrape' is a better word, since all this has to be scraped from the sides." He grinned again and dumped the goop into the bowl to his right.

Arthur watched more closely this time as Merlin scraped the pumpkin again. "Eeuw," he commented, but stuck his hand inside the pumpkin and scraped. He then dumped the stuff in the bowl on his right. It took him a really long time, it seemed. Merlin finished before him and sat smirking at him.

When Arthur finally finished, he had orange goop all over his arms and shirt. He opened his mouth to gripe but Merlin handed him a warm, wet washcloth. He took it with comment and cleaned himself and the pumpkin the best he could.

"Now, my mum and I usually like to roast the seeds, but we can just throw them away." Arthur nodded tiredly. Merlin moved the bowls off the table. "So now it's time to carve with these smaller knives."

Arthur watched as Merlin dug his knife into the pumpkin along one of the lines he'd previously drawn. Merlin carefully sliced and sawed for a bit then reached inside to push. The eye popped out to reveal a perfect eye-hole. "That doesn't look so hard," Arthur said as he took up his knife.

He started carving at one eye while Merlin started working again. Merlin hummed while he worked; Arthur sweated. He accidentally severed both slits from the eyes but was able to keep them in the sockets somehow. The nose was easy. But the mouth—he regretted drawing so many teeth. It would take all night to carve them at this rate.

Once again Merlin finished before him. He sat back and watched Arthur work. "Hmm," he said.

Arthur turned to him. "What? What is it?"

"Oh nothing. You'll see."

Arthur finished several minutes later. He surveyed his jack o'lantern with pride. Then he looked at Merlin's. Merlin's looked dopey, sure, but his cuts were clean and even, the bottom was perfectly flat for the candle. Arthur's was the opposite, but still managed to look mildly scary. "Okay, now we need judges."

"Do we? I think it's perfectly clear—"

"Nope, we definitely need judges. I'm calling Morgana. She'll bring Gwen who'll bring Lance. Three is perfect. And we won't tell them which one's which."

"Fine." Merlin rolled his eyes.

After quite a bit of explaining on the phone, Arthur managed to convince Morgana. Lance and Gwen were with her and she talked them into coming. While Merlin and Arthur waited, they cleared up the pumpkin mess and washed the "tools" they'd used.

Once Morgana, Gwen and Lance arrived, Arthur escorted them into the kitchen. They asked and he explained how they'd each carved one and the stakes were handing out candy. The girls giggled at that while Lance merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Clearly he thought they were nuts and Arthur privately agreed.

"Okay, so pick one or two," Arthur finished. While they were watching, the smile on Arthur's collapsed in on itself.

"Oops, bummer," said Morgana. "Two."

"Two," said Gwen.

"Ah . . . two," said Lance.

Arthur cursed. "But mine is scarier."

"Sure," said Morgana, "scary job you did there."

"Sorry, mate," Lance replied, patting him on the back.

"I'm sure you'll get better, Arthur," Gwen contributed. She gave the still-stunned Arthur a quick hug.

"Thanks guys!" Merlin crowed. He offered them drinks but they all refused and decided to go. Merlin danced around the room a bit, celebrating his victory.

The next night, both jack o'lanterns sat lit outside their door as Arthur submissively gave out candy.

* * *

**I'm not quite done with Halloween yet! :D Next- M&amp;M reach a compromise.**


	50. Compromise

**Sorry for the longer wait- I got a new computer (!) and was working out its many kinks. Title- I Have Magic Too. Summary- ** **Morgana learns of Merlin's magic and has an idea.**

* * *

"You! You do have magic," Morgana practically yelled.

"Can you say it a little louder? I don't think the King _just down the hall_ heard you," Merlin replied.

"But you've been hiding it from me the whole time! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was warned not to—you're close to the King and I like my head where it is."

"Has it ever occurred to you that because_ I have magic too_ I wouldn't be so quick to tell Uther?"

"It has."

"So?"

"I'm sorry, Morgana. I was scared, but I'm here now."

"Then you'll help me?"

"I will."

She walked over and took his hands. "Thank you, Merlin. I-I want to repay you somehow."

"I don't need anything, Morgana . . ."

"Sure you do. Look at you!" She'd stepped back and was looking him over. "You're wearing rags!"

"It's what I have . . ."

"Well, I'm going to pay Gwen to make you two new shirts."

"Morgana . . ."

"You can't talk me out of it."

"Ugh, fine. Just no fancy cloth, okay?"

"All right. It's a deal—you'll teach me magic and I'll give you new shirts."

"Fair enough."

"Can we start _now_?"

Merlin laughed. "Why not?"

And that's how Morgana learned to start fires on purpose instead of by accident.

* * *

**Kind of lame ending, sorry! :( Last week was like eek! for me. Next, something Halloween-y.**


	51. No Love

**Title- _No Love_ Summary- Merlin knows Morgana's up to something. He intends to find out what that might be.**

* * *

Merlin snuck to Morgana's chambers late at night. Her smirk-ish glare earlier in the day promised trouble for him—she was up to something nasty. And it was up to him to stop her. Who knew what evil she and Morgause had plotted for Camelot?

He opened her door as quietly as he could and didn't see her immediately in front of him. But her voice issued from further inside her room. "I've been expecting you, Merlin. Come inside and close the door."

"What are you planning, Morgana?" he asked as he closed the door behind him. A glance to the side confirmed she was standing at her table, facing him. He walked a little closer, all senses on alert.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She looked up from the mortar and pestle she was using. "I have a feeling you won't be bothering me for much longer." She grabbed something from the table, lifted her hand to her mouth, and blew. Her eyes lit up gold as whatever it was unnaturally traveled all the way to Merlin.

"What the—" he started.

"_Gefiel on lufe in mé!_" Morgana said powerfully.

The mix of herbs that he tried to brush off glowed gold and gave off a heady scent. He recognized the words to the spell and knew what she'd tried as his wards fought off the enchantment. It was one of the less-common love spells—the enchanted one was supposed to become slavishly devoted to the enchanter. He decided to play along to see what she wanted.

Morgana smiled wickedly. "Merlin, come over here and kiss me."

_Well that wasn't very evil_. "Yes, my love," he replied. He then "obeyed" by walking over to her, putting a hand to her face to tilt her head up and pressing his lips to hers. He made it brief but lingering so she'd know how "devoted" he was to her.

"Mmm," she said as they parted. "You're better than I thought."

"Thank you, milady."

"Now, kiss me as the French do. I want to really _feel_ how much you love me."

Merlin sighed internally, but put up his other hand to hold her face between his hands. He gathered all the old feelings he'd once had for her then pressed their lips together firmer. She gasped, so he used that opportunity to lick his way into her mouth. He curled his tongue around hers then swiped at the roof of her mouth. Her knees nearly buckled but he dropped his hands to her hips. Once stable, she began tangling their tongues together, causing shivers to run through his body. It seemed his old feelings weren't buried so deeply after all.

She paused for a moment to breathe then took _his_ mouth this time. And she did it seemingly with a vengeance. Their tongues battled and she gave no quarter. He gave in and let her do what she liked. And not so surprisingly, he enjoyed it too. Her hands grabbed his tunic and pulled him so close he could feel every soft curve of her body.

Morgana broke away again, panting. Merlin was panting too, but held her eyes as she said, "Sit on the bed."

Merlin glanced over to her bed and said mechanically, "Yes, my love." He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He watched Morgana sashay over, provocatively swinging her hips.

She stopped just in front of him and commanded him to take off his jacket and neckerchief. He obeyed without delay. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips before jumping up to straddle him, kneeling over his lap. She assaulted his lips for a few long moments before moving down his jaw and neck to his collarbone. By now his mind was so addled it was all he could do to hold her in place.

But it was becoming clear where Morgana intended this escapade of hers to go. And he was fairly uncomfortable with that conclusion. But he allowed himself to fall back so she had to lean over him to continue her assault on him.

After a couple minutes, he grabbed her waist and rolled them over. He pinned her hands above her head and she gave a little shriek of surprise. She smiled coyly and said, "Mmm, I like this aggressive you."

"I'll bet you do." He attacked her neck with kisses before he remembered he needed to stop himself, to find out her plan. He bracketed her hips with his knees and broke away.

"Don't stop now; I want you to make l—"

"That's not going to work."

"But—the spell!"

"Morgana, I know how to protect myself from magic. Now tell me, is this all there is to your plan?"

"Let me go!" She struggled to get out from under him but he held her.

"Tell me."

"Yes, this is all I was planning to do. Just seduce you. The spell wasn't meant to last that long."

"Seduce me? Why?"

"Because not so long ago, I loved you. I still do."

"You're serious."

"I wanted to see what you'd be like, like this." She closed her eyes. "And I knew you wouldn't if I just asked you."

"You've sided with Morgause!"

"Merlin, please. I just—"

He released her hands and bent over to give her a single chaste kiss. "I understand." He got up off of her and the bed, picked up his jacket and neckerchief and put them on. "I loved you too, you know. If you ever change your mind about Morgause, come find me." He gave her a heartbreaking smile, turned and quietly left her chambers.

Morgana burst into tears and rolled to her side where she pondered his words. She eventually fell asleep this way, but hadn't reached a conclusion. Having to choose between love and freedom wasn't such an easy decision, after all.

* * *

**So, was it what you expected? :) Next- Something I wrote while in a dark mood.**


	52. Funeral

**This one's fairly dark and angsty, at least for me. No one get depressed, ok?**

* * *

Merlin stood at the lake, completely numb. How many times had he been here? And how many of those times had been for happy reasons? None of them, that's right. He'd only been here to kill someone or bury the dead.

How many funerals had he attended because he'd caused them? Every single one. And not all were here, but all were completed by fire. That thing that destroyed when it supposedly cleansed. He supposed it made the grieving feel better to honor their dead suchly, but he would not do it now.

Not now. Arthur would rise again someday. He _had_ to believe that. With everyone around him dying, he had to have _something_ to believe in. So that's why he wouldn't set Arthur on fire- Arthur needed his body back someday. And Merlin would be there to see that intact body rise again. It _would_ happen.

* * *

**I really have no explanation for this other than a really awful weekend. Next- something peppier for sure!**


	53. Some Truth

**Title- Some Truth Summary- Merlin sneaks out of the castle and is caught in more ways than one.**

* * *

Merlin crept quietly through the castle. It was well after the time most everyone went to bed, so he felt he was safe to sneak out. He had a thing he needed a rendezvous with Kilgharrah, and that obviously couldn't be done during the day.

He was rather proud of the fact that he'd never been caught, magic or no. Someday, when he didn't have to hide things from Arthur anymore, he ought to share how awful his guards really are. Most just fell asleep but some weren't watching where they should be. Sooner or later it would get them invaded, or worse, brought down from the inside.

As he left the main part of the citadel behind, he didn't notice a shadow detach itself and move to follow him into the forest. Neither did he notice the cloaked form keep trailing him as he crept stealthily through the trees.

Once Merlin reached the clearing, he began speaking the words to summon Kilgharrah, "**O drakon**—"

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" a horribly familiar voice spoke behind him.

Merlin whirled around quickly to spot Arthur staring at him with a look a disbelief on his face. "I—" he tried.

"Are you summoning a dragon?" Merlin nodded; what was the use of hiding it? Arthur shook his head. "And I thought you were sneaking out to see a girl. So, how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been colluding with dragons?"

Merlin straightened up. It looked like this was the time to reveal this part of himself. "I am the last dragonlord. I do not 'collude' with dragons. I care for them and command them."

"You, a dragonlord? Right." Merlin stared right into his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Whatever Merlin had planned to answer was interrupted by a shadow moving in front of the moon. The sound of heavy wings beating drowned out further conversation anyway. Merlin smiled smugly as Kilgharrah landed behind him and folded his wings.

Arthur stared wordlessly at the huge figure standing behind his friend. Merlin turned to face Kilgharrah, who smiled at the dragonlord. "I see we have a guest tonight."

Merlin grinned. "He invited himself."

"You talk," Arthur stuttered out.

"Well of course. Dragons could speak long before man could. But that's not what you need answered, is it?"

"N-no."

"Speak, young King."

"Merlin is a dragonlord?"

"Indeed."

"And you're the dragon that attacked Camelot?"

"Yes. And he commanded me to stop."

"Why didn't he—"

"Stop me before I lay siege to Camelot? He was not a dragonlord then. Not until his father passed."

"His father?"

"Balinor," Merlin answered.

"Oh."

"I _really_ don't want to do this right now," Merlin pouted.

Arthur turned to his friend. "Then when?"

"Kilgharrah," Merlin whined.

The dragon just laughed. "I think I'll leave you two to sort things out."

"But—"

"Don't you think you've lied long enough?" the dragon replied. He flapped his wings, rose into the air and was soon out of sight.

Arthur folded his arms and planted himself in front of Merlin. "I want to hear it all. _Now_."

* * *

**Hey, it could have happened that way, right? Next- Something Halloween-y.**


	54. Mmm, Apples

**Something a little Halloween-y for y'all on Halloween. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Why_ did you invite everyone again?" Morgana asked her flatmate. Their kitchen was crowded with _way_ too many people and she could tell that her night was probably ruined.

"Because I told Elyan and Arthur and they told Gwaine, Percival and Leon. They all wanted to help," Gwen replied.

"It was just supposed to be the four of us. A nice, calm double date."

"Sorry, Morgana."

Morgana rolled her eyes then raised her voice. "All right you lot. We're dividing up the tasks. Gwaine and Percy- you wash and dry the apples."

"_All_ of them?"

"Did you hear me quantify that instruction?" There was silence followed by the facet turning on. "Okay. Leon- sort out the craft sticks. Elyan, butter the baking sheets. Arthur- take this pot and unwrap the caramels into it. Merlin- get the milk then help Arthur."

"And me?" Gwen wanted to know.

"Make sure your boyfriend doesn't screw up his task." Gwen laughed as Morgana went to check on the apples. Gwaine and Percy were doing a remarkably efficient job, so she started carrying the clean apples to where Leon was laying the craft sticks. When he was done, he helped her pull the stems from the apples.

Eventually all the apples were washed, so Gwaine and Percy joined Leon and Morgana. When all the stems were out, they began pushing the craft sticks into the apples. Elyan had finished his task and was now helping the other group. Soon all the apples were "stuck" and all the caramels unwrapped.

"That's a lot of caramels," Gwaine commented.

"We picked a lot of apples," Merlin commented dryly.

The rest of the group chuckled while Morgana thought through the next part of the process. There were too many people for it, despite the amount of apples. As she thought of a solution, a smug smile came across her face. Maybe there was a way to salvage her date after all.

"Okay listen up. There's no need for so many of you to be in here. The next bit only takes two people, so the rest of you can go watch the footie match." They all stared at her for a moment, unblinking, until Gwaine whooped and headed for the door. The rest of the guys got up to follow, including Morgana's boyfriend. She stopped him with, "Not you, Merlin."

He stopped and looked back at her with a sheepish smile. Gwen also remained, standing next to her friend. Morgana motioned with her eyes at Merlin then to the door. "Ah," Gwen said then followed the boys into the next room where someone already had the match on.

"So," Merlin said, cozying up behind Morgana for a hug. "Just us huh?"

"Maybe we'll let those lumps share the work later." She turned in his arms to give him a quick kiss. "Come on, let's get to work." Morgana picked up the pot and Merlin grabbed the milk. She measured the milk and poured it in then turned on the stove. Merlin moved the baking sheets closer then snuggled up to his girlfriend again.

"Here, stir," she told him, and went to get the apples.

Morgana moved the apples closer while Merlin stirred the mix. Once it was all melted, Merlin lifted the spoon to drizzle it on his tongue. "Hey!" Morgana said, startling him, and he spilled it all over his chin. She eyed him like he was a particularly tasty dessert. "Mmm. Let me help you with that." Without warning, she stepped up and licked the caramel off of his chin.

"Why you . . ." he grabbed her arm before she could move away. "That was mine!" He pressed their lips together then licked at hers to get inside her mouth.

"Hey!" she tried to say around their lips and tongues, but it came out more like "hmm." She licked off his lips and used her tongue to lick what was in his mouth. Once she thought he was "clean" she broke away to smile and say, "Back to work."

He smiled back and together they took turns dipping the apples and setting them on the pans. Every once in a while one would drip excess caramel into their mouth and the other would lick them clean.

At one point, Merlin had scooped a huge dollop into his mouth and Morgana had started kissing it out then the door opened. "Hey are any done yet—yikes!" Arthur's voice said. He'd caught them in the middle of their "filthy" antics. "You know what? Never mind."

The two lovebirds paused for a moment to giggle then went back to their dipping. At this rate they may not get much done, but they'd sure have fun trying.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Will have more up soon. :)**


	55. Infinite Love

**Wow, it's been too long since I've been here! NaNoWriMo has got me hyperfocused. I apologize, and bring you what I hope is a treat. A little modern Mergana. :)**

* * *

Morgana shivered as Merlin pulled her through the door leading out onto the castle's parapet, "Are you sure we should be out here?" she whispered to her boyfriend.

"Of course," Merlin replied, "no one's going to notice." He didn't mention how he'd ensured that no one would remember seeing the two of them.

"All right."

He smiled and took her hand again. "Let's look at the view." Far away from any major city they could see the night sky rather well. The stars glittered beautifully in the clear sky. Merlin couldn't have asked for better weather if he'd arranged it himself (and he could have, if needed).

They walked closer to the edge of the short wall and looked out. Merlin smiled at the look of wonder on her face and suddenly he couldn't wait any longer to carry out his plan. "Morgana," he said softly.

"Yes?" He had her full attention.

"Just like the starscape is infinite, so is my love for you." He got down on one knee. "Would you marry me?"

She blinked at him, eyes wide, before throwing her arms around him. "Yes, yes. Oh yes!" She then stepped back and looked him over. "No ring?"

"Hold on just a minute." He reached up as if into the sky, whispered a few words then brought his hand back down. Between his fingers he held a diamond, just the right size. Morgana's eyes went wide again. But he wasn't finished. He pulled a gold ring from his pocket, touched the diamond to it then whispered a few more words. The gold seemed to shape itself, cradling the diamond and settling into an intricate design. "Your hand," he intoned.

"Oh!" She held out her left hand and he slid the ring onto it. Once it was in the right place, she held it closer to her eyes and examined the design. "It's exquisite—perfect," she breathed.

"Oh good," he replied then smiled brightly.

She smiled back then seized his face between her hands. Their lips crashed together over and over, expressing what their words couldn't. The stars above twinkled merrily, as if in approval of their new commitment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next, another piece of my Modern Camelot "mini saga." :)**


	56. Mischievous

**I'm back! This is my latest in my Modern Camelot mini-series. Hopefully I don't show my lack of knowledge about the British monarchy too much. :/ Title: _The Average Royal_. Merlin chats with the Prince whose life he saved.**

* * *

Merlin whistled nervously as he was shown the way to the Prince's formal sitting room. He had the fleeting thought that he should remember the way as he'd probably be traveling this route a lot. But just as he thought this, a voice announced that they were there.

Someone opened the door and showed him inside. There, sitting on an expensive-looking sofa, was Prince Arthur, the man whose life he'd saved the previous night. Arthur stood and Merlin made to perform one of the fancy bows he'd seen on the telly, but nearly tripped over himself. A hand reached out to steady him and Merlin looked up.

Arthur's face was close and Merlin flinched back, apologizing profusely. Arthur looked at him strangely for a second then smiled and said, "For future reference, you don't have to bow. A 'deferential nod' will suffice in public. Especially since we're going to see quite a lot of each other."

Merlin straightened then smiled back. "Oh good. It seems I'm rubbish at it anyway."

Arthur chuckled for a moment and invited Merlin to sit. He did and Arthur said, "I want to thank you personally for saving my life."

Merlin flushed a bit and ducked his head. "It was the least I could do."

"But you don't—didn't know me but did it anyway. That shows remarkable character. I'd rather have someone like that around than the most dedicated bodyguard who's 'just doing his job.'"

Merlin looked up. "Thank you, your highness."

"Arthur. Please call me Arthur."

"All right, Arthur. You're not at all how I've imagined."

"Yes, Merlin, you shouldn't believe everything you see on television. I'm really just an average guy like you."

"But royal."

Arthur chuckled again. "You've got me there. I can tell we're going to get along just fine."

"I'm pleased. This is all very new for me."

"Don't worry about it. I think you'll do fine."

"You have a lot of confidence in someone you barely know."

"Like I said before, I admire your character. And you're going to be trained by the best."

"If I survive."

"Morgana's bark is worse than her bite."

"It's not her I'm worried about."

"Leon? He looks tough, but he's the biggest teddy bear you'll find. Don't get me wrong, he does his job exceedingly well, but once you see him with his kids you won't think him so hard."

Merlin laughed. "That's good to know."

Arthur clapped him on the back. "So, the one thing you really need to know is I like to slip past my bodyguards and sneak out to my favorite pub."

Merlin was taken aback. "And why are you telling _me_?"

"Because I think I could actually like you enough to bring you along."

Merlin was stunned. "You know, you're really more mischievous than you seem."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, show me some of your more impressive magic, if you don't mind."

And Merlin did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Not too exciting but I hope the banter made up for it. ;) Next- Merlin meets Leon and kicks some $$. Sorta.**


	57. Domestic

**Continuing from the last drabble- Title: Testing the Magic. Merlin visits head of security Leon to be assessed.**

* * *

After a few minutes of magic "tricks," Arthur's personal secretary knocked on the door and entered. He strode over to Arthur and whispered in his ear. Merlin watched the man and said, "I guess my time is up." He stood.

Arthur stood with him. "Sorry about this. It's a domestic issue I need to take care of. Thanks for coming by, Merlin. I look forward to 'working' with you." He offered Merlin his hand.

Merlin chuckled and took his hand. "Same here. Until next time then."

"See you later, Merlin."

Merlin was ushered out. Someone from Security was there to conduct Merlin to his first session with Leon. Well, he didn't exactly _say_ he was from Security, but the black suit and earpiece gave it away. He led Merlin back toward his own room, but turned into a different corridor before they got there.

Eventually they ended up at a door labeled "Security." The man led Merlin inside and Leon was waiting there to greet him. "Hello there, Merlin. Ready for your training?"

"Not really, but let's do it anyway."

Leon clapped a hand to his shoulder. "I like your attitude. Come, we have a room where I can test what you know."

Merlin gulped. "O-Okay."

Leon led them to a room devoid of furniture and with obviously padded walls. "All right. You'll have to protect the Prince from all threats, foreign and domestic, physical and magical. Right now I'm going to test your magical defenses. Get ready."

Merlin set his stance and raised his hand. Leon came at him like a bear. Merlin yelled "_Ӕtstendeaþ!_" and Leon froze in place. Leon couldn't move a muscle except what he needed to breathe. "_Ende_," Merlin said and Leon could move again.

"Good," Leon praised. "That was the first time I've experienced that particular variation of the spell, but I liked it. Being able to breathe was quite nice."

Merlin's eyes widened; he was genuinely surprised to hear that. "Wow."

Leon backed away from Merlin again. "I'm going to try something different now. Be alert." Before Merlin could say anything, Leon whipped a gun out from nowhere and made to fire.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he felt his magic work to form a shield in front of him. Something bounced off of it and dropped to the floor. He saw Leon's eyes go wide then get shrewd. He chucked the gun at the shield and watched it bounce off and clatter to the floor. Leon raised both hands in "surrender" and Merlin consciously willed the shield away.

"Well," Leon said, "I didn't expect that. You have instinctual magic?"

"Yes. All my life."

"Wait. How long have you had your powers?"

"My mum says I could move things with my mind before I could talk."

Leon's mouth fell open. "That long?"

"Apparently I was born with it."

"You're kidding."

"Not even a little."

"Well, I think I have a fairly good idea of your defensive capabilities. Now I want to see your offensive."

Merlin took apart the gun on the floor then exploded the bullets left over, while shielding them. He threw Leon against the wall. He lit part of the wall on fire then put it out immediately. By the end of it all, Leon looked pretty satisfied.

"Do you have any hand-to-hand combat experience?" Merlin shook his head. "Wrestling?" Merlin shook his head again. "Did you do _any_ kind of sport?"

"Sorry, Leon, I didn't. I preferred the scholarly arts."

"Well, I've got my work cut out for me then. I'll work out a physical training schedule for you, so come here every day at 9 a.m. except weekends." He shook Merlin's hand. "Thanks for coming by."

Merlin laughed. "Like I had a choice."

"Oh, you did, but I think you'll fit in here nicely." He walked Merlin to the door. "See you in the morning, Merlin."

And Merlin found himself outside the door and heading back to his room. He certainly had a lot to think about from his long day, and he hadn't even seen Gaius yet.

* * *

**It's getting there! Next- we'll just have to see. ;)**


	58. Locked Out?

**Who asked for Mergana, LOL! Ask and you shall receive. Title- _Locked Out?_ Summary- Are M&amp;M moving too fast to be in love?**

* * *

Merlin walked Morgana to her door. She opened it partway and made to go inside, but stopped when he put a hand on her wrist. So she turned back to him and looked into his eyes quizzically. "What is it?"

"I-I had a good time tonight," he explained.

She smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Me too."

"Can I . . . I mean . . . could I . . ." Their faces came closer together almost as if they'd been magnetized.

Morgana's eyes began closing on their own before her mind caught up to her. "Oh!" She backed away, into the door. "I-I—sorry." She slid through the opening, slammed the door shut and locked it. She leaned on it and covered her face in her hands, utterly confused.

Merlin stood there for a moment, shocked into immobility. Their date had gone really well. It had been their third and everything felt right on every level. He felt sure she was _the one_, but hadn't wanted to scare her away by telling her that too early. It seemed a simple kiss had scared her before he could even get to that.

But he didn't want to give up yet. He thought she'd felt it too, that sense of rightness, of connection. Determined, he turned to the door and knocked on it. "Morgana. Morgana, please open the door."

"I'm sorry, Merlin, so sorry." Her voice was muffled but audible.

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

There was silence for a long moment, then "I got scared."

"Of what?"

"Of . . . how I feel."

He sucked in a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because I think I could really love you."

This time _he_ was silent for a long moment. "Really?"

"Oh yes."

He started laughing. It quickly grew hysterical. One of Morgana's neighbors opened his door, looked out and gave Merlin a dirty look. He quickly closed it after.

"What's so funny?" She sounded hurt.

He stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was thinking exactly the same thing."

Another long moment. "You were?"

"Yes."

The lock clicked open. The door opened widely and Morgana appeared. She seized his face in her hands to bring her lips to his. After a long, involved kiss, she broke away to beam at him. "Would you like to come in?"

"Hell yes."

She grabbed his arm, yanked him in and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope to have another up fairly soon now that NaNoWriMo is over! :)**


	59. Thankful

**What if that Arthur-Merlin conversation near the end of 1.13 had gone just a little bit differently?**

* * *

Arthur was sitting in his room, pouring himself a drink when Merlin opened the door and walked in. "Ah, Merlin."

Merlin took in his arm which was still in a sling. "How are you?"

"Good," the Prince replied.

Merlin felt like he'd fly apart if he didn't say what he came to say so he could leave. "I'm pleased."

"Yes. I owe it to Gaius." Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur wasn't finished yet. "And apparently, you too."

Merlin was thrown. "How's that?"

"When I was . . . asleep, I dreamed. I don't remember exactly what I dreamed, but I woke with an overwhelming feeling of gratitude. Toward you, of all people. Do you know why that might be?"

Merlin affected an innocent look. "Me? No, I have no idea. Gaius found the cure, not me."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "Still, I can't shake the feeling that I owe you. So . . . thank you."

Merlin beamed. "You're welcome."

"Now, I assume you came in here for a reason. What was it?"

And Merlin give him a last piece of advice before taking off to once again save the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next: Arthur suspects Merlin of something.**


	60. Looking

**Wow, it's been a while since I uploaded a drabble! Hee hee! In this one, Arthur searches Merlin's room for evidence of magic.**

* * *

Lately Arthur had begun to notice something off about Merlin. He kept disappearing when he should be attending to his duties, and when he returned he always looked dirty, exhausted or both. Arthur had a couple ideas, but the most likely also seemed like the least likely. But what else was he to think when he gave Merlin way too many chores to physically accomplish in one day and he somehow finished them?

So one morning when he felt the curiosity was killing him, he sent Merlin off to clean his stables. _That_ particular chore _should_ take him a couple hours at the very least. That left Arthur plenty of time to thoroughly search Merlin's tiny room for evidence of _magic_.

Gaius was off on his daily rounds when Arthur opened the door to the physician's chambers. He walked straight back to Merlin's room and slipped inside.

The place was a mess. Books stacked on nearly every horizontal surface. Clothes strewn across the bed, the chair and hanging on a line in the corner. The bed was unmade and candle wax lay on the little table by the bed and the floor. No wonder _his_ chambers were usually in the same state. What had Merlin's mother taught him anyway?

Arthur sighed and decided to start with the bed. He searched under the blanket, the sheet, the pillow, and the mattress. He found nothing.

He searched the little table and desk, checking the drawers and pieces of parchment scattered on their surfaces. Not a hint of magic there either.

Next he looked at every single book, of which there were not a few. Their subjects ranged from herb lore to animal lore to philosophy. And more. But none of them related to magic. Not remotely.

He stomped over to the cupboard, which he remembered pointing out to Merlin another time he searched his room. This time there actually were things inside it—various pieces of clothing that looked incredibly worn and even more books. The worn clothing dismayed him; winter was coming and it looked like Merlin had no warm things to wear. He could get ill!

Arthur picked up the other pieces of clothing around the room to look at them. All were thin and worn, barely serviceable. How had he not noticed this before?

At that moment, the door banged open. Merlin, covered in dirt and muck, stepped inside. "What are you doing in here?" he queried.

"Looking for something . . . but all I can find evidence of is your lack of warm clothing." He dropped what he was holding.

"What do you care?"

"I care, _Mer_lin. I'll be speaking to the royal tailor to make some warm things for you. Can't have you getting sick and leaving me with no servant."

"Of course not." Merlin smirked.

"Just get me your measurements when you bring lunch. And don't forget a bath. Can't have you stinking up my room." With that he turned and left the room. But he smiled all the way back to his own chambers.

* * *

**Will get another up soonish! :)**


	61. Remembrance

**A little M/A bromance for y'all- fits next in my modern Merlin the accidental bodyguard 'verse.**

* * *

A few days after Merlin started his bodyguard training, he and Arthur went for a walk on palace grounds. The Prince seemed out of sorts and Merlin picked up on that even without the use of his magic. "You seem down today, Arthur."

Arthur sighed. "It's . . . it's a day I'd rather forget," he replied.

Merlin stopped him. "Now I know something's wrong. Tell me."

"I'd rather you not know."

"Arthur, I _could_ just read your mind and find out."

The Prince looked stunned. "You can do that?"

"Maybe. I really haven't tried before." He smiled wickedly.

"_Fine _. . . today is the anniversary of my mother's death."

Merlin's smiled faded fast. "I'm so sorry, Arthur, I wouldn't have made fun if I'd known."

They started walking again. "Who would think to tell you? Anyway, I usually end up sneaking out early to the pub."

"You get drunk on your mother's death day? That's so cliché."

Arthur stopped again to glare at Merlin. "Are you kidding me? Do you know of a better way to forget?"

"Don't forget. _Remember_. That's what I do with my dad."

"You lost your dad?"

"When I was five."

"I wasn't even two." There was silence for a moment after that.

"I think it hurts no matter what age you are."

Arthur grimaced. "I'm sure you're right. But still—_how_ do I remember? I have no memories of her."

"Surely your father has told you something?"

"Some. But I have to ask. He won't talk about her on his own." He paused for a moment. "Hey, wait. A few years ago he gave me her diaries. They go back to when she was twelve."

"Nice! So what are you waiting for? Go dig them out."

Arthur took off at a faster pace but stopped after a few steps. "You're coming with, aren't you?"

"I didn't want to intrude . . ."

"Come on, _Mer_lin. It was your idea, after all."

Merlin grinned. "Okay."

He and Arthur quickly walked back to the palace, all the way to Arthur's rooms. Staff gave them odd looks at their excited pace, but the two men ignored them. Once there, Arthur went to an ancient-looking wardrobe and began rooting around inside. A short while later, Merlin heard an "aha!" and Arthur backed out with a box in his hands. "Here they are!"

He carried them over to a small living area and sat on an ornate sofa, placing the box on a table. Merlin sat next to him and watched as the Prince lifted the box's lid. Inside were several diaries of various colors and sizes. Arthur took the top one out and handed it to Merlin. He grabbed the next one and opened it to begin reading. When he saw that Merlin hadn't moved, he glared. "Start reading! When you find something cool to share, just blurt it out. I'll do the same. Got it?"

Merlin nodded and opened the journal. He'd gotten one from Ygraine's sixteenth year, which proved to be a fascinating read.

Every now and then, he'd read out loud a funny or poignant passage. Arthur did the same. At times the Prince smiled and laughed, at others his eyes grew shiny. At those times, Merlin reached for a tissue from the end table nearest him and handed it to Arthur without comment.

Lunch came and went and still they read the diaries. Eventually Arthur got to the last one, which held tales of her courtship with Uther and their marriage. Merlin merely moved the box of tissues to the table in front of them and watched a variety of emotions flicker across his friend's face. But when Arthur finally closed that last book, he was smiling. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"A good idea." He looked at his watch. "It's still a few hours until happy hour. What now?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "Do you think there are any staff who remember your mother?"

"Maybe the older ones. Gaius, the steward, the head butler, the head chef . . ."

"Excellent! You can go around and ask them to tell you stories about her."

"I'm sure they're far too busy to talk to me . . ."

"Arthur, you're the Crown Prince. You're number two around here, so you can order them if you want."

"I won't do _that_, but it's an idea."

The two men left the room to seek out those whom Arthur had mentioned. Gaius told them several stories about Ygraine's pregnancy and how she'd come to him with every little, minor concern. The head chef shared how she'd ask for the oddest dishes when she was pregnant, but when she wasn't, she had the most exquisite taste. The others they could find told them all about the little things Ygraine did to bring a breath of fresh air to the palace. And everyone told Arthur how much they missed her and how like her he was.

By dinner, Arthur had laughed and cried a lot more. But mostly laughed. He'd learned how amazing his mother had been, how funny, strong, free-spirited, and beautiful. And he was so very glad Merlin had suggested how to spend the day. Because now he had more wonderful memories than he knew what to do with.

And after dinner, Arthur and Merlin snuck out of the palace. They went to Arthur's favorite watering hole where they retold each other some of their favorite stories of Arthur's mother. Right before they went home, they toasted to Ygraine and all that she'd meant to so many people.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope that made sense! Next- what? You think I plan these out? Pshh. LOL. ;)**


	62. Lost and Found

**For the prompt "New Year's Ever party." **

* * *

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ." voices started counting down all around all around Merlin. He tried not to panic, but the truth was he'd started panicking when someone had yelled "thirty seconds!"

His head turned this way and that, looking around the room for Morgana, but she was nowhere to be found. Not only were they going to screw up the whole "kissing at midnight" tradition, but he had an important question to ask her and had planned to do it right after the kiss. He was already nervous enough without the drama of losing his girlfriend in the crowd.

"Seven . . . six . . . five . . ." He began walking over to Arthur, to ask him if he'd seen his sister. But Arthur was clear across the room and there was no time.

"Four . . . three . . . two . . ." His entire body tensed with the need to do _something_, but what? She just wasn't in the room and his heart began to plummet, until . . .

"One!" A hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around rapidly, in time with, "Happy New Year!" He didn't have time to register who had grabbed him before a familiar pair of lips pressed into his and his eyes slid shut. All the tension drained out of him and he reached out to hold onto Morgana by her waist.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but he was jolted into awareness by catcalls and applause. They broke apart and she smiled at him radiantly. This was the perfect moment. "While I have your attention," he said, "I'd like to ask Morgana something."

There were several more "oohs" as he got down on his knee and pulled a small box from his jacket pocket. Morgana had a look of wonder on her face as he smiled up at her. "Morgana, you are the love of my life. Would you make me the luckiest man ever by marrying me?"

He looked up and saw her face change from wonder to a mixture of hope and excitement. He opened the box to show her the ring, one Gwen had helped him choose. She looked down at him with love in her eyes and said a single word—"Yes."

He felt his mouth spread into a wide smile and pulled the ring from the box to slide it onto her finger. As he stood, she wasted no time in throwing her arms around him to bring their lips together again. This time they paid no attention to the sounds around them, lost in their own world of magical love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next- Merlin's first day on the job.**


	63. First Day

**From the prompt "expectation."**

* * *

"_Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." - "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants_."

With a sigh, Merlin stood from his seat and walked toward the guard at the door. With his luck, Prince Prat would have all sorts of unrealistic expectations. After all, he'd seen him chuck knives at his _last_ servant. _That_ was just intolerable. But it was very likely he'd have to put up with the Prince's awful behavior. He didn't really want to stand out as unusual.

Fortunately the guard conducted him to the Prince's chambers. He made sure to take note of the route, since he'd be walking this way quite a bit. Before he knew it, he was facing a set of double doors. He thanked the guard for guiding him there and opened the door in front of him.

The Prince had been facing away but whirled around at the sound of the door opening. "Well, close the door. And do remember to knock before you enter, next time and every time."

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied, nodding deferentially.

"Now, every morning you'll report here to wake me. This time of year that will be one hour after dawn. You will save time if you visit the kitchen to pick up my breakfast before that."

"Um, okay."

"And that is _not_ how you answer me, _Mer_lin. You had it before with 'yes, sire.' Also, 'your highness' or 'my lord' will work just as well."

"Yes, sire," Merlin said with gritted teeth. The prat was beginning to get on his nerves. _Already_.

"All right. You'll help me dress, of course, whenever I need to change clothes. That includes my armor, when I need it."

Merlin bit back a laugh. _The Prince couldn't even dress himself?_ But the armor was sure to be a problem—he had _no_ idea how to deal with armor.

Arthur continued. "After that, what you do depends on whether I need you to accompany me or not. If I have a meeting, you'll have to come in order to serve me. If I go to training, you'll probably accompany me to meet my needs there. Or I may ask you to stay here to clean my room or any other number of chores."

Merlin's mouth fell open. "How many other chores . . . sire?"

"Well, let's see. Cleaning and polishing my sword and armor, my laundry, mucking out my stables, running errands . . . in other words, whatever I tell you to do."

"That's all, sire?"

"Oh, no. That's just all I can think of at the moment." He smirked. "Now you're going to help me train. Follow me." He started walking toward the door.

"What? How?"

The Prince stopped and turned around. "Well, you're alive and thus automatically better than any training dummy. At least I _hope_ you are. Either way, I've got a tournament to prepare for. Let's go."

After he'd turned around again, Merlin rolled his eyes. He'd been dead-on about the prattiness level, but what could he do? He was bound by destiny to follow this man around and obey his every whim. Arthur _had_ to live and Merlin could only protect him by being around him. And what better way than by being his servant? Besides, there was no rule that said he couldn't use magic to do his chores, was there?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	64. Easiest Match Ever

**This is a bit longer drabble, about 2.5K, but worth it, I hope. A little Mergana matchmaking with Arty &amp; Gwen. Shame on them. ;)**

* * *

The morning of the battle for Ealdor started out quietly. While everyone else was preparing to eat breakfast, Arthur snuck out of the house. A pair of dark eyes watched him go and followed, carrying breakfast with her. Two other pair of eyes watched _her_ go, but stayed to eat a bit before following.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Gwen and Arthur?" Morgana whispered to Merlin.

"Not in particular, no. Why?"

"I have my suspicions. Look." She grabbed his arm to stop him and pointed up ahead to the small clearing where Arthur and Gwen stood. They crept closer and listened for a moment. "She only rambles on like that when she likes someone."

"How do you know that?"

"She used to talk to you like that, remember?"

"Gwen likes me?"

"Like_d_. You really _are_ an idiot sometimes, aren't you?"

He sighed. "Apparently."

"But look, she's standing up to him. That takes some major courage for her. I always knew she had it in her."

"Uh oh, here she comes."

Merlin and Morgana beat a hasty retreat back to Hunith's house, where they pretended not to know anything about anything except the upcoming battle.

oo0O0oo

Several weeks later, Arthur lay dying from the bite of the questing beast. Morgana sent Gwen to help nurse him since Merlin couldn't be found anywhere. At one point Morgana decided to go visit the Prince, perhaps to wish him goodbye, but she found Gwen there, already talking to him.

Morgana stayed behind the door to listen to what her friend had to say to the dying Arthur: "You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live."

_For the love of Guinevere_, Morgana thought. _If she could cure him through her will alone, Arthur would be saved this instant_. Morgana had never seen Gwen like this about anyone, up to and including Merlin. There was definitely something there, at least on her end.

Fortunately Gaius came up with a miracle cure sometime later, and Arthur was saved. Merlin had also turned up and was on his way to see Arthur after Gaius gave him the good news. He was getting ready to walk into the room when he heard Gwen and Arthur's voices. He peeked through the door to see the look on Arthur's face as he teased her about something she'd said while he was ill. The Prince looked utterly infatuated! Morgana was _definitely_ onto something.

He reversed his steps back to Morgana's room. At her answer to his knock, he slipped into her chambers. "I just saw Arthur and Gwen talking . . . I know I didn't believe you before about there being something between them, but I saw the look on his face and . . . he looked smitten."

"I told you so!" Morgana crowed. "They are utterly perfect for each other, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't know about—"

"Oh come on. She's openly gentle, kind and compassionate but made of steel. He's strong, arrogant and noble. The effect she could have on him would be enormous!"

"I see your point."

"We should help them along."

"Are you kidding me? No. No way. I've seen matchmakers at work and it was a disaster every time!"

"But think about the benefit for the kingdom if they got together. They could be the best monarchs Camelot has ever had."

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Come _on_. The hard work's practically done. They're already interested in each other. We'd just have to nudge them now and then."

"All right. But if this goes south I'm blaming you."

"Whatever! It won't though, you'll see."

While Arthur was still recovering, Merlin and Gaius disappeared but Hunith turned up, very ill. Gwen's time went to nursing her until the two men returned with quite flimsy excuses. Morgana didn't have time to dwell on the matter though, because Uther had declared a feast for Arthur's recovery and as the woman of the castle, she had to oversee every detail of preparation.

oo0O0oo

A few weeks later, Morgana started having bad dreams about crows. All she knew was it had something to do with the recently uncovered tomb of a powerful sorcerer. Then said sorcerer showed up in the form of Arthur's new servant and began taking Camelot apart. Gargoyles came to life and began terrorizing the people.

The wounded fled to the castle where Gaius had set up an infirmary. Of course Arthur went charging out there with his knights to futilely battle the stoneworks. After a while, Gaius ran out of water and Gwen charged out to the war-torn courtyard to get some. Arthur, who'd retreated there, saw her and called her name. She turned toward him as he jogged over in time to save her from a gargoyle. Morgana, who'd run out onto the steps when she noticed Gwen missing, saw Gwen tackle Arthur. This gave him a decent view down her bodice, and Morgana couldn't tell for sure, but they both might have blushed at that before they came running inside.

Morgana watched Gwen tend Arthur and Arthur fall temporary speechless before her. Both of them blushed for sure this time and Morgana cooed inwardly. They were so adorable together! She lost focus for a few moments just thinking about them before Gaius nudged her back to work.

The next morning, after Merlin was released from the dungeon with apologies, Morgana pulled him into an alcove in the griffon corridor. "I have to tell you what I saw!" she crowed brightly.

"Well hello to you too!" Merlin replied, trying to calm his heart down from the abrupt surprise.

"Gwen and Arthur in the courtyard last night—she snuck out there to get water and ended up saving Arthur's life!"

"Seriously?"

"She tackled him out of the way of a gargoyle and landed_ on top _of him! He got a good look down her dress before they came inside."

Merlin flushed. "Morgana! What a thing to say!"

"It's true—I was right there."

Merlin smacked his forehead. "I can't believe you." He tried to pull away but she held him fast.

"Then they stared at each other while she was tending him. He actually went speechless for a moment." She sighed. "It was so adorable."

Merlin just watched her for a moment. "You're hopeless you know."

"Yeah. I guess part of me is living vicariously through them. I wish I had a great love."

"You will. You're too beautiful not to attract some handsome, strapping knight who'll sweep you off to his castle."

She giggled. "Why thank you." She let go of his arm. "Go on, get back to work."

"See you later, Morgana."

oo0O0oo

Within a few days, Camelot was all cleaned up and preparing for the first tournament of the summer. All the knights trained hard, especially Arthur. But he became disaffected when he realized his knights were being careful not to injure him. After a few ill-timed words by Merlin, Arthur decided to participate as an unknown in the tournament. He wanted to win based on merit rather than rank. A farmer would be his face while Arthur did the actual jousting.

Of course the Prince needed someplace to stay. Merlin suggested Gwen's house and Arthur jumped on it. It would be difficult to live as a peasant for a few days, but at least he knew Gwen.

It was more difficult than he'd imagined. Not the hiding and jousting part, because that came easily to him. Living as a peasant was difficult, especially when Merlin made fun of him and Gwen dressed him down. Granted, he deserved the dressing down. He had behaved appallingly in Gwen's home. And the dinner he'd arranged was supposed to mollify her not upset her.

Merlin arrived to tell Arthur about the assassin who had surfaced but stopped when he heard raised voices. He heard Gwen say, "A good king should respect his people, no matter who they are."

He paused with bated breath to listen to Arthur's reply, reprimanding himself for being as bad as Morgana: "Guinevere. I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at—cooking being one of them. But also, knowing what to say to someone I care about."

_Arthur cared about her_! Morgana wasn't imagining things after all. But the news about the assassin couldn't wait any longer and he burst into the room to find their faces mere inches apart. They both jumped back a bit as he gave them the news. _Had they been about to kiss?_ Ooh, he definitely had to tell Morgana about this! She'd be ecstatic!

The next morning found him back at Gwen's house. Arthur was talking an inordinate amount of time and they were getting ready to start soon. This time when he got there, there was complete silence within. He went back to the window and pushed the thin curtain aside just a bit and _holy cow_! Gwen and Arthur were kissing, and the sun's rays were shining down on them so perfectly . . . oh _rats_. Maybe he really _was_ turning into a girl. He dropped the curtain and ran back up the street so he wouldn't get caught there.

When the tournament was over, Arthur had won, of course, but had surprisingly not revealed himself. Merlin thought it had something to do with Gwen's influence on him. She was already helping him become a better man. Morgana was right again, and boy was she going to love that.

On his way back to Arthur's chambers, he saw Morgana walking down the same corridor. He motioned her over to an alcove and waited until she was inside to speak. "You're never going to believe what happened!"

"What, besides Arthur being in the tournament all along?"

"How did you—?"

"No one jousts like Arthur."

Merlin sighed. "Fair point. But you don't know what happened last night . . . or this morning."

Her eyes lit up. "Tell me."

"Well, he was staying with Gwen the whole time, and they must have had a heart-to-heart, because last night I caught them almost-kissing!"

"Ooh! And what of this morning?"

He took Morgana's hands. "They were kissing! I had to fetch him and it was quiet, so I peeked inside and there they were."

"Eeep! This is wonderful!"

"I know. So maybe we don't need to push them as much as afford them opportunities to be together."

"You're right."

He looked into her eyes and saw the excitement there. She'd never looked more beautiful, in his opinion. Then he realized he was still holding her hands and let go. "Thanks. But I'd better get back to work."

"Bye Merlin."

oo0O0oo

Morgana next went through the horror and delight of discovering her magical abilities. It was a heady thing to learn what she could do, but sad that all those druids had to die. But through it all was Merlin, risking his own life to help her. There wasn't time to worry about Gwen and Arthur but she felt closer to Merlin than ever.

Within a few days, she'd made plans to go to her father's grave, taking Gwen and a few knights, of course. But the extra protection didn't prevent bandits from kidnapping her and Gwen. She'd always be grateful to Gwen for letting her get away, but neither did she want to lose Gwen permanently.

After the disastrous meeting with Uther, a plan formulated in her mind. And it wouldn't even take any acting on her part! She just had to appeal to that part of Arthur that was in love with Gwen.

It had been easy and Arthur had taken off with Merlin in tow. Now Morgana just had to wait. And wait. _The place Gwen was being held must be far away_. Still, Morgana didn't give up hope and watched out the windows every day until one afternoon Arthur came up the steps with Gwen behind him.

After a long embrace, she sent her maid home and thanked Arthur profusely. He looked a little downtrodden, but in good health. When she tried to ask him what was wrong, he put her off, claiming it had been a long, tiring journey. She let him get away with this and resolved to waylay Merlin later.

In the evening, she went down to Gaius's chambers under the ruse of procuring a sleeping draught. She found Merlin there, alone. She threw her arms around him and immediately began questioning him. "What happened? Why does Arthur look like his best friend died?"

Merlin looked a bit surprised at her enthusiasm, but opened his mouth to explain. Morgana backed up a bit. "Well, it _was_ a really long journey. But Arthur finally admitted to me that he loves Gwen!"

Morgana's eyes lit up. "Ooh! What else?"

"When we got to Hengist's place, Gwen was trapped in a cage with Lancelot and a hungry wilddeoren."

"Ew. But _Lancelot_?"

"Yeah. And I think we both know how she reacted to him."

Morgana frowned. "Unfortunately. Poor Arthur."

"But the good, well I say good but it really isn't—"

"_Merlin_."

"Right. Lancelot didn't come back with us. He felt Arthur was the better man and so he left Gwen to him."

"Shouldn't Arthur be happier?"

"Well, Gwen was quite sad and when Gwen's sad Arthur is too."

"All too true." She sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're all back safely. And thank you, you know, for risking your life to save her." She stepped up to embrace him again.

Mid-embrace, she looked up at him only to find him looking down at her. She was suddenly conscious of their bodies pressing together. His hand lifted and threaded into her hair, bringing their heads, their lips closer together. He stared into her eyes intently, giving her a chance to break away, but she didn't and finally their lips came together.

It was light and sweet at first, but increased in intensity after she "mmmed" into it. His other had drifted to hold her waist and hers wrapped around the back of his neck to hold on. But they eventually had to break for air and when they did, he pressed their foreheads together. "I've wanted to do that for a while now," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied.

"Should we—"

"—talk about this? Absolutely. But first . . ." she leaned up to press their lips together again softly.

"Mm," he said as they broke apart. "My room?"

"Lead the way." He took her hand and led her back to the room where talking- and kissing -occurred, but mostly talking. Morgana knew this was the start of the great love she had been hoping for all her life.

* * *

**Not too cheesy, I hope? Another one coming soon! Thanks for reading!**


	65. Escapism

**Part of my "Twist on Fate" 'verse (modern Merlin the magical bodyguard).**

* * *

A week after Arthur's emotionally wrenching day, Morgana found Merlin at the end of the day. He looked exhausted and she couldn't blame him. She'd taken him through a couple of grueling offensive spells and she knew Leon had had him practicing hand to hand fighting. So unless he was Superman, he was sure to be exhausted.

"How's it going," she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He winced. "Ow."

She removed her hand. "So sorry. Bruise?"

"Probably."

"Rough day huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I do. I talked to Leon a few minutes ago." He winced again. "He's certainly making an impression on you."

"Nothing a little salve won't cure."

"True . . . although I've had an idea."

"Unless it's a healing spell . . ."

"Do you want to get out of here? Escape the confines of the palace?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes!"

"A little medicinal drinking then. I know the perfect place. C'mon." She took his arm and pulled gently so as to not aggravate any injury there.

She led him outside and they walked slowly off palace grounds. "We don't have to go quite this slow," he complained. She just made tutting noises and pulled him down a familiar street. They ended up, surprisingly, at the pub Arthur favored when he escaped the palace. Unfortunately he couldn't hide his surprise and blurted out, "Hey, this is where Arthur . . . aw crap."

Morgana just laughed at his guilty face. "You think I don't know where Arthur goes when he takes a break from life? That's cute." She pushed the door open and gestured for Merlin to enter; she followed.

"How did you . . .? No, on second thought, don't tell me. Although you probably will later."

She grinned and chuckled some more. "Let's not talk about work. We're here for a bit of medicine, remember?" When he smiled, she took his hand and led him over to the bar, where he eventually forgot his bumps and bruises for the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next: ?**


	66. Chapter 66

**This is based in an American high school, the kind I attended. It's also semi-autobiographical. ;)**

* * *

It was the last song in the last dance of Arthur's high school year. Gwen's last chance to ask her crush to dance. As she made her way over to him, she thought about the last two years she'd gotten to know him.

It was when she'd first started marching band. He was one of the lead trumpet players, a junior. Two insurmountable years older than her. But she could see he was kind, compassionate and helpful. She'd ask her trumpet-playing friend to get his details and those only made her fall a little bit more for him.

That first year they were also in the same algebra class together and she'd watch him chew on his pencils as he talked to anyone about anything. He'd even say "hi" to her sometimes, and she'd cherish those moments in her heart until the next time she saw his adorable face.

He was also involved in theater, which she quickly became interested in as well. She longed to be anywhere he was, watching his brilliant performances. Would his talent never end? It seemed not, as he ran for student office and won. This boy could do anything! She sighed and kept watching and dreaming about what would happen "if only."

The next year, he made friends with her brother. Became an unofficial "big brother." She couldn't believe her luck! She couldn't believe that they ended up in the same Spanish class either. It was that that eventually brought them closer—for she wasn't that great at learning Spanish. She got her friend to ask if he'd tutor her and he actually agreed! So she got one lesson that she barely spoke throughout because she was so nervous.

She decided to go to all the school dances because she'd resolved to ask him to dance at least once. But she always got too worked up in her anxiety and too shy. How could anyone talk to him, let alone dance with him? So she just watched the other girls smiling and laughing at what he said, not getting too close.

But her best moment was the one time she was left stranded at play practice. He was the ever-kind gentleman and offered her a ride home. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest, but she accepted and somehow replied to his questions. That was the highlight of her year—until this last dance.

She was almost within arm's reach of him and opened her mouth to speak. Then, as if in slow motion, she watched his best (girl) friend turn to him and ask him to dance. Gwen stood there, several emotions washing over her at once—jealousy, shame, disappointment, and self-loathing among them. It looked like she broke her promise to herself.

She watched him dance then watched as he helped clean up- he was just like that –and get in his car to drive away. The disappointment still gnawed at her but there was a sense of relief too. She hadn't had to face rejection. And, she remembered, she was always free to fantasize.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	67. Secret Valentine

**A little late Mergana Valentine present for y'all. Modern era secret dating fun- enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin signaled to Gwen from across the room. Luckily she recognized the sign for "meet me in the break room ASAP." He got up and ambled toward said room and went inside with no difficulty. Gwen waited about two minutes then followed him.

"What's this about?" She asked as she walked into the room.

Merlin smiled nervously and twirled something between his hands. It was a large, square envelope. When Gwen finally caught sight of the front, it said "Morgana."

"Ohhh," she breathed. "So the rumors are true. You _are_ seeing her."

"Shh," he prompted.

She put her hands on her hips. "Merlin, no one can hear us in here."

He flushed a little and said, "I know. I just . . . I want this to go off without a hitch."

"What do you need me for?"

He held up the envelope. "I want you to put this on her desk after she leaves for lunch."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Are you joking? I can't be seen going into her office!"

"Merlin, half the office already suspects something's going on."

"Really?" His face fell. "But will you still do it? And maybe watch her as she opens it?"

Gwen smiled and shook her head fondly. "I guess. But now you'll owe me one."

"I can always put in a good word with Arthur."

Gwen blushed. "Merlin! No."

"Okay, if you say so."

She whacked his arm lightly. "Just keep your mouth shut. I'll think of something."

"Ow."

"Oh that didn't hurt."

"No, it didn't."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Hand it over then." Merlin passed her the envelope. "Oh, it's heavy. Is something else inside?"

He flushed again. "Just a little something I got for her."

"Can I see it?"

"No! I don't want to open it because the thing could get lost. You'll see it when she opens it."

"All right."

"Thanks Gwen. Um, I guess I'll leave now. Just wait a few, okay?"

"Riiight." She didn't see the need for stealth, but it was Merlin's "operation" so she let him set the tone.

A couple hours later, Morgana left for lunch at noon on the dot. Gwen waited a few minutes then slipped into her office to lay the envelope on her desk. She made sure it was up and facing the right way then left.

When Morgana came back forty-five minutes later, Gwen followed her into her office with her messages. She closed the door then watched as Morgana sat in her chair and stared at the envelope in front of her. "What's this?" She asked Gwen.

"Something I was asked to give you," Gwen replied. Morgana looked up at her, about to say something, but Gwen spoke again. "You should open it."

"All right." Morgana slipped a nail under the flap and slid it under until the whole thing was undone. Then she reached inside and pulled out a paper doily with another heart attached, along with a string with a heart-shaped pendant on the end. No, two heart shapes. One had a picture that Morgana quickly covered.

"What is it?" Gwen prodded.

A slow smile came over Morgana's face. "A valentine." She held it up so Gwen could see what was on it. It was an old-fashioned card with a cupid, roses and plenty of hearts. It read "To my Lover."

"Aww," Gwen cooed. "That's beautiful!"

"Isn't it just?"

"What is that other thing there?"

Morgana picked up the pendant by the attached cord. "It's actually a kind of locket."

"Do I get to see the picture?"

Morgana blushed. "No, I don't think I'm ready to show anyone that. Besides, I think you already know."

Gwen nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." She carefully put the cord over her head and pulled the twin pendants down carefully. She rearranged her hair over it. "Be sure to tell him thanks for me."

"I will. But I'm sure you'll thank him specially later." She winked at her boss and friend.

"Oh definitely."

Gwen smiled and handed over the messages. Morgana thanked her and turned to her computer. Gwen left the room and sat back down at her desk. Merlin waved for her attention. She smiled at him and mouthed "she loved it." He smiled back at her then turned his attention to his computer when the sound of incoming mail distracted him.

She just smiled and shook her head. These two really were perfect for each other.

* * *

**Something more soon! :)**


	68. Secret Admirer

**From the prompt: Merlin gets a note from a secret admirer – Morgana seethes in jealousy. My twist is that the note is from Gwen who's in league w/Merlin to get Morgana to act on her feelings for him. Mmm hmm. ;)**

* * *

"Look at this guys!" Merlin yelled excitedly. He pointed to the screen of his laptop. "An e-mail from a secret admirer!" Gwen and Morgana shifted closer to see the screen. "I don't recognize the e-mail address either."

Gwen read out loud, "_Hi Merlin. I see you every day on campus, walking to and from class, and I wonder what it would be like to walk along with you holding your hand. Maybe someday I'll get the courage to ask you in person. Love from, your secret admirer_."

"Psh, that could be from anyone," Morgana said.

"But it says, _secret admirer_," Gwen pointed out. "Have you noticed anyone watching you lately, Merlin?"

"Nope. No stalkers."

"Hmm, maybe we should follow you around to make sure," Gwen mused.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. What about classes and stuff?"

"Good point."

Morgana just rolled her eyes at their conversation. Merlin had a secret admirer? Not _even_. Besides, she happened to know _she_ was the only one who liked him, the one who spent a lot of time with him. Girls all over campus knew to stay away because Morgana had already staked _her_ claim . . . even if she hadn't told Merlin yet.

Merlin glanced at the time on his computer and emitted an "eek!" He scrambled to close it and gather his stuff together into his backpack. "I've got to go—I forgot I have study group today and it's in five minutes!"

The two girls just laughed as Merlin tripped over his jacket. "See you later, Merlin," Gwen said.

"Goodbye ladies! See you for dinner?"

"You got it!" Morgana called as Merlin reached the door and opened it. He waved before dashing outside and almost hitting another student. The girls giggled again before settling back down on the sofa.

"You know," Gwen started, "if you just told him how you felt he'd focus on you instead of some secret admirer."

Morgana sighed. "Yeah, maybe."

"No 'maybe' hon. You're jealous." She flipped her hair out of her face. "He already likes you as a friend. He's told me how smart, funny and pretty you are. He wonders why you don't have a boyfriend."

"He does?"

"Yeah. Just _tell him_. At dinner tonight—it's perfect."

"Oh-kay?"

"Just relax and be yourself. You're who he likes!"

Morgana grinned. "All right. I can do this."

"_Yes you can_! Now let's go home and get dinner going."

o0O0o

Gwen and Morgana had just taken dinner off the stove when the doorbell rang. Morgana opened it to find Merlin and her brother, Arthur, who'd also been invited. "Good evening, gentlemen."

"Hey," they both said at the same time. Arthur frowned at Merlin but stepped into the flat. "Thanks, Morgana," Merlin told her.

She beamed back at him and said, "My pleasure." She closed the door behind them and followed the boys through to the dining room.

"Hi, Gwen," Arthur said. He hurried over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They'd been dating for about a year and Morgana envied that ease they had around each other.

"Go ahead and sit down," Gwen instructed, "it's ready."

"It looks great!" Merlin said as he sat.

"Thank you," Morgana replied. It was a round table so she sat to Merlin's right with Gwen to her right. It was a cozy fit, but perfect for four.

"What are you waiting for? Eat!" Gwen commanded. The boys wasted no more time and began dishing out food to themselves.

Silence fell as everyone began eating. There was little conversation as the food was devoured and dessert was revealed. When dessert had disappeared, Arthur suggested they watch some telly. Everyone agreed and stood up to walk over to the sofa.

Morgana knew this was her moment. She grabbed Merlin's arm and asked, "Merlin, can I ask you something?" He glanced over at Gwen and Arthur. "In private."

He looked puzzled but said, "Okay," and followed her into the kitchen, which was mostly concealed from the living room.

Once they were hidden, she spoke, "Look, Merlin, I—" Words failed her.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say . . . I mean, do you really . . . oh screw it." She grabbed his face, leaned up and pressed their lips together.

Sweet warmth flooded through her body. His lips were so soft and bliss came over her, except for one small detail. He hadn't responded yet. She pulled back and looked into his stunned face. "Oh no," she said, "I'm so sorry, I won't—"

The look on his face changed to one of determination and before she could say anything else, he tilted his head and pressed their lips together again. The warmth and bliss washed through her again and she could tell he felt the same. His hands came to rest at her waist then traveled up her back to hold her there. After a minute or so, they broke apart to breathe.

"I didn't know you felt that way," he said with a look of wonder on his face.

"I have for a while," she admitted.

He took her hands. "And you didn't tell me before because . . .?"

She blushed and looked down. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship?"

He lifted her chin gently until he could look into her eyes. "You never asked." He smiled then leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Was that all you had to say?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

"Good. Let's go tell Arthur and Gwen."

"But—" he was already pulling her out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Gwen turned around when she heard them enter. She took in their linked hands and bright smiles. "It worked!" She crowed.

"What worked?" Arthur asked.

Gwen held up a hand and Merlin high-fived her. "Yesss!" He said.

"What's going on?" Morgana said.

"I second that," Arthur replied.

Gwen grinned. "I sent that secret admirer email."

"You?" Morgana felt her ire grow. "Explain. Now."

"Well, we didn't think you'd ever tell Merlin how you felt, so we came up with the plan. I'd send the e-mail, you'd see it and get jealous then finally do something about it. And you did! I'm so proud!" She stood on the sofa and flung her arms around Morgana.

Morgana stood there with her mouth open. She couldn't believe this! On one hand she was furious they'd gone to such lengths but on the other she was glad they'd done it. Who knows if or when she would have said something? Probably never. So she went with the second feeling and grinned. "Well thank you, you two."

Gwen let go of her. "Aw, aren't you so cute together?" She settled back down onto the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Come, sit and watch crappy telly with us."

"You devious little minx," Arthur said. He put his arm around Gwen and drew her close.

Merlin and Morgana settled next to Gwen on the couch. They cuddled together closely and smiled at each other. Yes, she was grateful for the little deception. Now she had something more to look forward to. Now she had _Merlin_.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you thought! Thanks for reading! :)**


	69. To Be With You

**Just a little Mergana I wrote for LJ. Merlin contemplates life after university when Morgana arrives to throw him off.**

* * *

Merlin sat in the park chair, contemplating his life. Most prominent were the impending exams—the last of his university career. Then he and all the friends he'd made would scatter to the winds to begin their new lives. Even though a few would be near and they'd try to keep in touch, it would be hard. They'd all chosen difficult career paths. And there was one friend in particular he'd miss the most—his feelings for her had grown, though she didn't know it. How could he tell her? He'd just hold her back from her chosen destiny and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Just then he heard someone come through the back door of the house he and Arthur had rented for their last two years. He turned his head to see the object of his thoughts, Morgana, step down into the grass. "Here you are," she said, walking toward where he sat enjoying the sun.

"Here I am," he replied, "did you want something?"

"Can't a girl drop by to say 'hello' to a friend after her last exam of the day?" She settled into the chair parallel to his, facing him.

"Sure."

"Actually, I did want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Us."

_Uh oh_. "What about us?"

"Merlin, do you think I've been blind these past few years?"

"N-no."

"I've seen how you look at me. And I'm not the only one. Even Mister Oblivious himself has noticed. And if Arthur's noticed . . ."

"Morgana—"

"Oh no. It's not your turn to talk yet." She adjusted her position. "Merlin, are you in love with me? It's very important that you answer honestly."

He looked right into her eyes. There was no way he could lie to her now. "Yes."

"I knew it!" She took his hand. "Merlin, I've been pining for you too. I guess I just hide it better."

His heart began beating double-time. "A-are you serious?"

"Would I do this if I wasn't serious?" She leaned over the arm of the chair to plant her lips on his.

He was surprised but didn't resist. How could he resist something he'd wanted for so long? Warmth spread through his chest as he began kissing her back. His hand slid up to cup her face and bliss suffused his being.

After a long moment, she broke away. She was smirking at him, the little vixen. "I was right," she murmured, gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" She reclaimed his hand.

"I thought you were way out of my league. I mean, look at the guys who have tried to woo you—Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot . . . All handsome, popular, athletic. Things I definitely am not."

She put her other hand to his face. "Merlin, didn't it ever occur to you that they'd all failed? That there was a reason they all failed?"

"No."

She laughed a little at that. "You're one of the smartest people I know but hopelessly clueless when it comes to social cues, aren't you?"

"Apparently."

She looked into his eyes again. "In case you somehow missed it, Merlin, I am in love with _you_. I will do _anything_ to be with you. You got that?"

He stared into her eyes, reading the sincerity there. "Yeah," he replied, a little breathless. "But your life, your career . . ."

"Means nothing if you're not in it. Do I have to kiss you again to make that clear?"

"I think you might have to, yeah."

She grinned for a second right before she pulled him toward her to press their lips again. She took complete control, licking at his bottom lip to get him to open to her and oh, what delight! He'd never experienced such a heady feeling before and took delight in it, even as both her hands came to tangle in his hair.

What felt like several minutes past before she broke the kiss. This time he took her hand, to hold firmly. Now was the time to talk things out, to make plans. And if more kissing happened, well, he could handle that too.

They sat there for an hour, discussing this and that, revealing feelings and making plans for the future. Eventually they had to go inside to escape the chill. But they didn't stray far from one another that evening as they ate, cuddled and revealed hopes for the future. It looked so bright now that she would be staying in his life, and he hoped he could make it last forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	70. Unpredictable

**For some reason, Morgana likes pulling Merlin into alcoves.**

* * *

The first time Morgana pulled Merlin into an alcove, he thought it had been a one-off. A fluke brought on by the worry of a concerned almost-sister. Arthur was, after all, dying in the next room. But he had a job to do and didn't pay particular attention to her message. He had enough to worry about.

The second time she pulled him into an alcove, he already knew what she had to tell him—someone connected to nightmarish ravens would be endangering Camelot. But at that point Sigan had already invaded Cedric's body and he had to go warn Arthur.

The third time he thought he really ought to start avoiding alcoves, or at least walking as far away from them as he could. She wanted to warn him about an attempt about to be made on Arthur's life. He couldn't see how this was possible—almost no one knew the prat was still in Camelot. How in the world had she seen something that couldn't possibly happen? But she held onto him tightly this time and wouldn't let him go unless he promised to look out for Arthur. She stared right into his eyes to plead with him and something there made him promise her to do so.

The fourth time Morgana pulled Merlin into an alcove was after she'd gone to the Druids and returned to Camelot. It was after he'd served the royals at dinner—she'd left early under some pretense, but had evidently been lying in wait for him. She pulled him in and slammed him up against the wall (he thought he should worry at the ease of which she did that). But he got no time to think, let alone speak, as she slid up against him and pressed her lips to his. After several moments, or maybe years later, she broke away and began thanking him profusely. For what, he wasn't sure, but he accepted her gratitude and another kiss that followed. He would have gladly stayed there all night, but she departed soon after, leaving him to decide _not_ to avoid alcoves in the future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	71. Unexpected

**Another short one, I apologize- the muse is being difficult. This takes place at the end of 1.1, but with a twist.**

* * *

The room was silent for a moment after the witch collapsed. Soon people began to stir and pull the cobwebs off themselves. When they were freed, the King, Arthur and Morgana stood to look at the grisly scene in front of them.

Merlin watched them until a sound from behind startled him. The witch stirred and slid a knife from her sleeve. She raised herself slightly then threw the knife with more strength than she should have had.

Merlin felt paralyzed with fear and knew he needed to act, but didn't move until he heard a sound relatively close by. The Lady Morgana had yelled "NO!" and thrown out her hand toward Arthur. The knife slowed down before his eyes as Morgana ran toward the Prince. She shoved him backwards then fell over the chair on top of him. The knife sliced into her left arm as she went down then embedded itself in Arthur's chair.

The King immediately stepped forward to help Morgana up. Merlin rushed over to assist Arthur. "You saved Arthur's life," he said to Morgana. "How astonishing!" He then turned to look out into the crowd. "Gaius! Come tend to Morgana's wound."

The physician hurried over to take a look while both Arthur and the King looked on in awe. Arthur shook off Merlin's hand and thanked her. Uther kept asking if she was well—she just rolled her eyes and informed him she was quite well except for the trifling cut. Merlin just watched in amazement—there was no denying that she had magic and was apparently unaware of it. Or at least she had been. Despite her protests, she still looked a bit shocked.

Gaius finally concluded that Morgana needed to go to his chambers so he could sew up the wound. He barked at Merlin to accompany him and the three left together. Merlin wondered if the Lady was now aware of her magic and if he could talk to her about it. Having another person with magic to talk to could only be beneficial to both of them. And if they could become friends, all the better.

* * *

**I just may continue this later. Maybe. ;)**


	72. Kin

**In 4.7- what happens after Alator slams Morgana into the wall.**

* * *

Morgana screamed as she was thrown backwards against a rock. Merlin and Alator watched as she collapsed unconscious. Alator nodded and turned to Merlin as the dagger at Merlin's throat dropped. Merlin scrambled to his feet.

Alator bowed his head and spoke. "Merlin, I am Alator of the Catha. I am honored to be of service."

Merlin was trying to overcome his surprise at the turn of events. He managed to stutter, "You have magic!"

Alator nodded again. He spoke of how he understood the burden Merlin carries—facing persecution merely for possessing magic. He told him how he shares the hope that one day the world will accept them as they are and how others like him would give their lives in such a cause.

Merlin watched in amazement as Alator knelt to him. "Please, you don't have to do that," Merlin told him.

Alator stood up. "As you wish, Emrys." He tossed the bracelet Morgana had given to him down to her unconscious form.

"Do you know where Gaius is?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I will take you to him." They started walking and Alator added, "If I had known he was your friend, Emrys, I would never have done what Morgana asked of me."

"He's alive isn't he?"

"Yes. Gaius is stronger than he looks."

Merlin chuckled. "That's true."

They were silent until they reached the room Gaius had been kept in. He wasn't there, but there were numerous new footprints. "Someone has taken him," Alator commented.

"Probably Gwaine. In that case, I'd better just go back to Camelot. I asked him not to wait for me."

"I will show you the way out," Alator offered.

"I'd appreciate that," Merlin said.

He followed the Catha back through the cave and found the entrance. There was no sign of Gwaine or anyone else when they reached the outside.

"Thank you Alator," Merlin said.

"Thank _you_ Emrys. I can now return home and tell my people you have come. That will give them great joy. Do not hesitate to call upon me for help." Alator bowed and walked away; he seemed to disappear into their surroundings.

"Wow," Merlin whispered to no one as he started on the path back to his horse.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	73. A Sure Bet

**This sprung from a prompt: Morgana wins a bet and her reward is that she gets to choose Arthur's new assistant. (not meant as slash)**

* * *

"Ha, I _told_ you Lance would propose in less than a year!" Morgana cackled.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Why he kept betting against Morgana he'd never know. But this time he'd lost fair and square. And now he'd signed away his right to choose his next PA. He was so screwed. "Ha ha. Very funny," he told her. But the truth was this one stung a bit. Gwen was his most recent ex and now she was getting married.

"Ooh, jealous?"

"No, he's a better man than me." It was true. Arthur drove people away rather than toward him. It _might_ be related to his fear of commitment.

"Well. Regardless, the choice of your next PA is _mine_. That means you have to fire your current one."

That wouldn't be a hard task for Arthur. It was rare his PA's lasted more than a week and Cedric was almost there. He already had plenty of offenses piled up against him that Arthur would use as reasons to fire him. His worst offense—being a nosy butt-kisser. There was a right and a wrong way to flatter someone and Cedric was a master of the _wrong_ way. "Of course. I'll hand him the pink slip today and put out the listing a little later on. Better be here early on Monday, because I'm starting the interviews at nine a.m. sharp."

"Of course, brother dear. Enjoy your weekend." She threw him an evil smirk and left.

oo0O0oo

At eight forty-five Monday morning, Arthur walked past a row of seats in front of the HR office. Every single one was filled with a hopeful-looking man or woman in business attire. He turned his back on them and rolled his eyes so that Elyan, the HR director, could see him.

Elyan chuckled. "Here to select your next victim—I mean, employee?"

"Yup. Is Morgana here yet?"

"Nope. Shouldn't be long though." He nodded down at the elevator, whose doors opened to admit Morgana. Arthur noted that she looked particularly man-eating this morning. Good. _Maybe she'll scare some of the candidates away so I won't have to waste my morning with this_.

Elyan and Arthur watched as Morgana made her way to the HR office. Every PA-hopeful looked up as she passed by, waving and smiling to everyone. More than one man dropped what he was holding to stare at her. Arthur shook his head as Elyan commented, "Man, what I wouldn't give . . ."

"Don't. Just don't. You'll wish you hadn't, believe me."

Elyan looked surprised at this but recovered in time to greet Morgana. He showed her and Arthur to the small conference room they'd be using for the interviews then left to show the first candidate in. "I have a good feeling about this group," Morgana told him, "they look good enough to eat."

"Morgana!"

"Mm, one in particular I think you'll like the look of. But he's for later. Let's get to work." The door opened to admit Elyan and a nervous-looking woman. It was time to get going.

At eleven a.m. Arthur rubbed his eyes. He and Morgana were getting nowhere fast. They couldn't agree except when they both disliked a person. She seemed to veto his choices out of hand and with no explanation. So Arthur wasn't particularly excited by the prospect of the second-to-last person coming in, but Morgana jumped and whacked his arm. "This is him," she whispered somewhat excitedly.

Arthur got a glimpse of him before he sat. He was attractive in a waifish way and had the bluest eyes Arthur had ever seen. But his most noticeable feature was his ears—they protruded outward a bit more than normal and Arthur had to force himself to look away for fear of seeming rude.

The man slid his CV across the table and introduced himself as Merlin Emrys. Arthur couldn't help thinking it was an interesting name to go with his interesting features. He just nodded, indicating to Morgana to begin the interview.

This Merlin answered all their questions neatly and succinctly. His references were stellar but something just seemed off to Arthur. Almost like he was too good to be true.

Gradually the interview reached its conclusion and they all stood. "Thank you for seeing me," Merlin said and stuck out his hand.

Arthur then Morgana shook it. "As long as your contact information is good, you'll hear from us by the end of the day," Morgana told him.

"It is," he replied. Then he smiled and left the room.

"I don't even need to see the last one. That's him—we _have_ to hire him," Morgana said almost before the door had closed.

"Wha—you're serious," Arthur replied.

"Of course I am. He's perfect. You can get Elyan to check his references, but he's the one."

Arthur sighed. "I don't know. He almost seemed too perfect."

"Arthur, this is _my_ decision, remember?"

He sighed again. "Of course it is. But we still have to see the last person. It's common courtesy."

"Oh all right."

They quickly interviewed the last person- a woman -before settling back down at the table to look over all the CVs. "We need lunch," Morgana declared. "Preferably Thai."

"Fine. Call your assistant and get it ordered. We have a ton of these to go through."

They settled down to look again at the CVs one at a time. When the food arrived, they ate and argued over the merits of Merlin versus the others Arthur had liked. But Morgana shot down every one of his arguments until he finally faced the truth: they were hiring Merlin.

"Woohoo!" Morgana crowed. She stood and performed the victory dance she'd perfected at age twelve and used every time she beat Arthur at something.

Arthur just frowned. "Finally I can get some real work done." He stood and left the room to hand Merlin's CV to Elyan. "Get someone to check his references. If those work out, give him a call with the good news and a start time tomorrow of eight a.m."

"Yessir," Elyan replied with a wonky sort of salute. Arthur walked away shaking his head. He hoped Morgana was right about Merlin or it was going to be an uncomfortable week.

oo0O0oo

It _was_ an uncomfortable week. Merlin was late nearly every day. He had trouble working a stapler. He nearly spilled hot coffee on Arthur three different times—the fourth time he actually _did_ spill it. And Merlin seemed to have an opinion on everything Arthur did, from writing e-mails to what he chose for lunch. They bickered almost constantly and it was wearing on Arthur.

By Friday morning, Arthur was ready to sack Merlin. Morgana had been pleading with him all week to "just give him another chance." Well, he'd given Merlin _plenty_ of chances and he was getting tired. How the heck had the man managed to keep a job before this?

He planned to break the news to him gently, over lunch. Merlin really was a nice guy; he'd made several friends in the office already and went out of his way to help others. He didn't deserve a pink slip without comment. So Arthur determined to take him to his favorite deli.

The only problem was Merlin seemed to have gotten wind of what Arthur was planning to do. The whole way out of the building he argued for himself. So Arthur wasn't paying particular attention to traffic on the road when he stepped to the curb to hail a cab. He'd turned his back to keep talking to Merlin when all of a sudden Merlin cried out, "Arthur, watch out!"

The next thing he knew, he was being yanked to the side by his PA, whom he fell on. "What on earth—?" He got out before a plethora of cursing came his way from a biker ahead of him. He sat up to get off of Merlin and asked, "Are you all right?"

Merlin sat up as well and brushed dirt from his arm and clothing. "Just bruised, I think. But you . . . you could have been killed. Are _you_ all right?"

"I'm fine. But you probably just saved my life." He stood a little shakily and offered a hand to Merlin.

Merlin took the hand and let Arthur pull him up. "I just did what any decent person would do."

Arthur stared at him in shock. "Are you kidding? That was the bravest thing I've seen in a long time."

Merlin perked up. "Really? Does that mean I get to keep my job?"

"Absolutely!" Arthur didn't even have to think about it. "I owe you that much, at least."

Merlin looked like he wanted to do a little victory dance, but refrained. "Thank you, Arthur. Thank you so much! I'll try harder with everything, the stapling, the coffee bringing, the arguing . . . everything."

Arthur laughed. "How about we get through lunch first?"

"Deal." And they went to lunch.

Merlin's work did improve. He got Gwen to give him stapling lessons. He practiced walking with a book on his head so he could carry things more smoothly. And the bickering died down into good-natured bantering, which both men enjoyed quite a bit. And everyone in the office breathed a lot easier as days grew into weeks and months. And Arthur was forced to admit that Morgana had been right about Merlin all along.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll have another up in a couple of days. :)**


	74. Giggle Fest

**Merlin can't resist seeing donkey!Arthur**

* * *

Merlin ducked his head as he wandered from the lower town to the castle. He knew he had to get that box from the secret room in the library, but the opportunity to see Arthur with donkey ears was just too tempting.

He took a rarely-used side entrance inside and crept along the servants' passages to get to the Prince's chambers. He pushed the door open carefully and poked his head inside. Arthur wasn't visible from where he was, so Merlin walked around the bed where his eyes took in Arthur on the floor. Arthur, for his part, glared up at him in defiance.

Just like with bald Uther, Merlin tried his hardest not to laugh but the situation was just too much for him. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the giggles but the effort was futile. And when Arthur brayed something indignant, he laughed even harder.

Then the expression on Arthur's face changed. He looked hurt by the laughing. That was enough to sober Merlin enough to crouch down by his friend. He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. Gwen and I are going to fix this right now. We'll get that goblin out of Gaius and get you back to normal."

Arthur brayed something that might have been "okay" or "thank you." That's what Merlin chose to believe despite the incredulous look. He stood and looked down at the afflicted Prince again. "See you later then!" He waved and was off, back to the library. He had a job to do, after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	75. Destiny

**Merlin and Mordred have a discussion about destiny (5.10 tag).**

* * *

After Arthur and the knights left, Merlin helped Gaius maneuver the faceless body so the physician could more easily perform an autopsy. He found Gaius his tools then excused himself to go look after the King. Gaius usually like to perform his autopsies alone anyway.

He left Gaius's chambers to head to the royal ones. He'd gotten to the right corridor when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Mordred's voice asked.

Merlin whirled around to face the knight. "Yes, I did."

"Good?"

"It was worth the time it took." Merlin searched Mordred's face. "Tell me, Mordred, what do you know of your destiny?"

"My destiny?" Another knight came down the corridor just then. Mordred pulled Merlin to the nearest wall. The knight nodded as he passed by. When he was gone, Mordred spoke. "I know nothing of mine. Why do you ask?"

"Destinies can be heavy things to carry. I wonder what you'd do, if you knew yours."

"And you do?"

"I've known it since I first met you. You hardly seemed capable of it then, but I look at you now and wonder . . ."

"What is it?

"Whether you'd still follow it if you knew."

Mordred stared at him in frustration. "Well we won't know if you don't tell me."

"Perhaps I should. What more damage could I do?" Merlin chuckled darkly.

"Merlin, you're worrying me. What is it?"

"Mordred, you're destined to kill Arthur."

"What?!" He stared at Merlin in shock. "I can't believe . . . I would never . . ."

"I really wish I could believe you."

"What are you going to do?" Mordred looked fearful.

"Well, Mordred, I'm going to watch you. And if you seem to be heading down that dark path, I'll be forced to take measures. I don't want to, but I have to protect Arthur. You must understand that."

"I . . . do."

"Good." Merlin hitched a smile on his face. "Now if you don't mind, I must attend Arthur now."

"Of course." Mordred removed his hand from Merlin's arm. "Goodbye, Merlin."

"Farewell, Sir Mordred." With one last probing look, Merlin was off.

Mordred leaned back against the wall and took a few deep breaths. He know knew what Merlin meant by destiny's heavy burden.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	76. Surprise

**(For Nimbus Night 2405.) Merlin receives new military orders and is surprised by Morgana's reaction.**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he read the e-mail over again. He knew his girlfriend might not like this, but he had no choice in the matter. When he finished reading the words again, he hit "print" so he could keep a hard copy to show everyone. Fortunately it wasn't the worst set of orders he could have received. Not by a long shot.

He checked the clock and discovered it was time to call it a day. He really looked forward to his date tonight, even if it was just "Netflix and chill." Morgana always found good movies to watch while they cuddled and ate pizza. Hopefully the news wouldn't put her off. He knew he'd have to tell her before they started or else he'd be thinking about it instead of watching the movie. Then she'd notice and ask him about it, thus wrecking their night. He needed to come up with a plan to make things work out.

Fortunately he got home in time to refine his plan and tidy up his place a bit. If she came over and found things too messy, she'd insist on cleaning up a bit first. And that just wouldn't do tonight—he was too hungry. That reminded him to order the pizza.

Twenty minutes later, he let Morgana in the door. She pressed herself up against him for a long kiss. He held onto her waist while her hands wound into his hair. The kiss turned so passionate he almost decided to skip dinner, but she broke away and smiled up at him. "Hello, love."

He closed the door behind her as she flounced toward the kitchen. "How was your day?" he asked while following her. She told him some of the goings-on at the floral shop she co-owned with a friend. They both loved unwinding while listening to each other's anecdotes about their days.

"Anything happen to you today?" she asked after she finished her stories. He frowned but was saved from answering by the doorbell. For once he was glad to be interrupted.

He paid for the pizza then set it down on the coffee table. Hopefully she'd forgotten what she'd asked him because he really didn't want to talk about his day yet. He wanted to break the news to her after they'd both had something to eat.

Merlin went back in the kitchen to help her carry out plates, napkins and drinks. She didn't say anything to him until they were both on the sofa in front of the television. "You didn't tell me about your day yet," she prodded.

"Let's get something to eat first. I'm pretty hungry." He smiled to cover his nervousness.

She flashed a grin back. "All right."

They both dug into the pizza and for a while they simply ate. After he'd finished a slice, he began chatting a little about stunts his co-workers pulled throughout the day. She knew the names and personalities of his co-workers by now so she could relate to his stories. But he soon ran out of things to say and was down to his last bit of news. "I received a new assignment today."

"Oh?" She quirked an eyebrow at him. He'd been stationed here for four years and hadn't been expecting anything new.

"Here." He got up and went to his backpack. He pulled out the papers detailing his orders and walked back to Morgana. "I'm to deploy to Germany in thirty days. For a year."

"What?" She took the papers he'd offered to her. Her eyes scanned the words printed there and her mouth fell open in surprise.

Now Merlin came to the part of his plan he'd left mostly unscripted. He wasn't exactly prepared with the right equipment either, but that could be remedied easily enough. He got down on one knee in front of her and said, "Come with me, Morgana. They have family housing, so if we got married . . ."

Morgana's face softened. "Is that a proposal?"

He grinned back at her. "Well, I am down on one knee."

"Oh Merlin!" She bent down and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him off balance.

"So is that a 'yes'?" The floor was getting a little hard on his one knee and he was about to tumble backwards.

"Oh, yes. That's a yes." Her voice sounded a bit watery. Sure enough, when she settled her weight back on the sofa, she wiped tears from her eyes.

He got up from the floor and sat on the sofa next to her. "I-I don't have a ring yet, but we can go shopping tomorrow if you want."

"Yes. Yes," she leaned forward to press their lips together briefly. "Yes. I want that more than anything."

"So we have less than thirty days to get this all organized. Do you think we can manage it?"

"Absolutely. There's nothing we can't do together."

He took her hand and smoothed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "You know just how to make me happy. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Why do you think I'd agree to your crazy plan?"

"Won't you miss your friends and family?"

"It's not that far. They can visit."

"Well, you seem determined."

"You're stuck with me know, Merlin Emrys." She pulled him closer and pressed their lips together.

He sighed, contented for the time being. Then she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments he broke away and chuckled. "You have other ideas for the evening?"

"Maybe after the movie. It's a good one." She gave him another quick peck before turning to pick up the remote. She snuggled closer to him and turned on the television.

Merlin just smiled and put his arm around her. He counted himself lucky that he had such a loving and generous fiancée. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek then turned his attention to the movie she's just started. Whatever the future held, they'd face it together.


	77. Dear Diary

**A little modern kid!fic you you- Merlin's starting his first day of middle school (ages 11-13 here in the U.S.).**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day at middle school. I was so scared I didn't want to get out of the car but Mom told me that she loved me and that I could get through the day if I just tried my hardest. I wanted to make her happy, so I got out of the car and waved goodbye. It was still scary but I made it inside all right.

I'm glad I practiced opening my locker, because with how nervous I was I wouldn't have remembered the combination otherwise.

My first class is science, which is my favorite subject. I sat down in the middle of the row and 2 girls came and sat next to me. The one right next to me is named Gwen. She's really nice and introduced me to the girl next to her. Her name is Morgana and she kind of looks like me—pale skin and dark hair. She has a really weird sense of humor but that's okay. I like it.

My second class is math. Morgana's in that with me too. Third hour is P.E. (YUK) and all the sixth graders are in it. That's where I met Arthur, Morgana's half-brother. It must be weird having a brother your same age! But I met him while he was teasing another kid. I asked him to stop, but then he started mocking me. Thank goodness the teachers came in then because I don't know what I would have done.

After P.E. I had Social Studies, which was okay. Gwen was in the class with me again. But then came lunch. Gwen invited me to sit with her and Morgana, which was nice. Then Arthur had to walk by, and of course he had to say something. He had to make fun of me again, but I ignored him. Morgana stepped in and made him stop, but then he looked at me funny and said, "There's just something about you, Merlin." That puzzled me but I didn't get time to think about it again before I was off to band.

Band was pretty good. Some kids there are obnoxious, but I get to sit next to some really cool kids so it's okay. After band I had Literature and Skills. They are 2 different classes but kind of the same because the same teacher teaches both. Morgana is in these classes with me. It's nice to have a friend—at least I think she's a friend now. The rotten thing is Arthur was there too. Good thing I saw him when I came in so I could sit on the other side of the room from him.

After school I saw Arthur walking in front of me with his obnoxious friends. He wasn't paying attention and stepped into the path of an oncoming car. I yelled "Watch out!" the same time I reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him backwards. He turned around and looked at me with big eyes. It would have been funny if he hadn't been nearly mowed down.

"You saved my life!" he said, sounding really amazed. A lot of other kids looked at us then, including Morgana, who was behind me. "Thank you so much! I'm so sorry about how I treated you earlier—can you forgive me?" he asked.

I was too surprised to say anything else besides "Yes." He grabbed my arm, looked both ways then crossed the street to a really fancy car. "Dad, this is Merlin. He saved my life!"

Arthur's dad looked at me in surprise and thanked me a lot after Arthur described what I'd done. He offered to give me a ride home but I refused because Mom's coming, of course. Arthur's dad asked him to get in the car then told me he'd think of something to give me as a reward. I said that wasn't necessary, but he insisted. So now I guess I have that to look forward to!

So that, diary, was my first day of school. I started out afraid but met some cool new people and have 3 new friends I didn't have before. I think I'm going to like middle school!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More soon. :)**


	78. The Fit

**Continuing with the kid!fics . . . this is a retelling of an event that actually happened to me and my 2 sons. :)**

* * *

Two-year-old Arthur stared at the squirming bundle in his mother's arms. Mommy had called this little bundle "Morgana" and had made him sit and hold the "baby girl." Arthur didn't like the little creature that Daddy and Mommy said was his little sister. Whatever this tiny thing was, he didn't want her around.

He noticed that his parents spent more and more time with the Morgana and less with him. A mean feeling started in his chest and spread up to his brain—they didn't like him anymore. They didn't want him anymore. He wished the Morgana would go back to where she'd come from and leave Uther and Ygraine to him. He knew just how to make them smile. This baby thing usually made them frown or run about agitatedly. _And_ she sometimes smelled bad.

The mean feeling grew into a mean idea. He waited until Ygraine was distracted and the baby was laying on the couch. Arthur then picked up the Morgana- he was a big boy -and held her upside down. When Ygraine re-entered the room, he declared, "Look at me!"

Ygraine's eyes went wide with surprise. She somehow managed to not scream at the proud little boy and knelt close to him. "Arthur, give Morgana to me."

"No. I can hold baby."

"Yes you can, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. Please give me Morgana now."

"No!" And with a defiant look, he dropped Morgana on her head.

Ygraine couldn't hold in her shriek this time. Morgana started screaming the same instant. Ygraine immediately reached for her and checked her for signs she was hurt. Finding nothing, she picked up Morgana and soothed her while holding her close. "Arthur," she said softly.

"No. Baby bad. Make her go away."

"Arthur! That is enough. You are getting a time out until I can figure out what to do with you!" She grabbed Arthur's wrist and gently pulled him upstairs. She stopped when she reached his and Morgana's room then knelt down in front of him again. "Arthur, I love you. I don't understand why you did that to Morgana, but we'll figure it out together. Stay here until I or your father come for you." With that, she stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

The sound of the door closing sounded rather final to Arthur. Ygraine said she loved him, but she obviously loved the baby more. Morgana got to be with her right now and Arthur was shut tight in their room. His little temper flared and he searched for an outlet. His eyes landed on the box of toys and he stomped over to it.

He pulled the box over until it spilled. Then he began tossing toys here and there around the room. He started screaming and stomping on the floor at the same time. He pulled Morgana's things off her changing table and threw those too. Finally he climbed onto his bed. His parents told him he should never jump on his bed, but now it seemed like a good idea to try. So he jumped for a good long time. Finally he thought of one last act of defiance—he pulled the mattress as far off the box spring as he could and leaned up against it.

He realized he was now tired and closed his eyes to rest for a little bit. It being late in the evening, he promptly fell asleep.

Downstairs, Ygraine marveled at the quiet. She laid Morgana down on a blanket on the floor and crept upstairs as quietly as she could. She wasn't too surprised to find Arthur asleep against the pulled-down mattress. She smiled at her jealous toddler and pulled his blanket from the mess. After smoothing the hair back from his flushed face she spread the blanket over him and tip-toed out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More very soon. :)**


	79. Not So Secret

**This one is a sort of continuation of _Dear Diary_ (2 chapters back).**

* * *

Merlin watched Morgana from across the table. She was so pretty and so popular he couldn't imagine her liking him as much as he liked her. But there it was—he had a crush on her. He couldn't remember when it had set in, not that it mattered.

She smiled when she caught him looking. He felt a little guilty and a little overjoyed. He was glad she was his friend and he didn't want to ruin that, so he decided he'd never tell her. He hoped she'd never figure it out; he'd be so embarrassed! But he'd been so careful around her he thought there'd be no chance of that.

After lunch, he and Gwen walked to their class together. "So, when did you fall for Morgana?"

Merlin tried not to flush. He would have never guessed that Gwen had picked up on that. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Merlin, anyone can see that you like her. Even Arthur's noticed."

"Really?"

"Really."

He smacked his head. "Ugh."

"Want me to tell her?"

"No! No way. You say anything and I'll—"

"Okay, I got the point. I won't say anything."

"Thank you." They arrived at class then and had to stop talking. In fact, they didn't talk about it at all through the end of class and after. Gwen waved goodbye as she went off to her next class, and he went to his next one. One he had with Morgana.

He walked into math and sat in his usual seat next to her. They'd recently started doing some problems that his mom told him was pre-algebra. He liked it—it was fun and easy for him. But Morgana struggled a bit with it, and today she ended up on the spot. The teacher asked her to solve a problem on the board and Morgana panicked. Wanting to help, Merlin raised his hand.

"Can I help her please?" he asked when called upon. The teacher nodded and he walked up next to Morgana. "You just solve for _z_ like you solve for _x_."

"But I don't understand how to do that."

"Subtract five from both sides, like this." He showed her how to do it and her face lit up in understanding. She smiled; it nearly blinded him. He sat down in a daze and was hardly able to pay attention for the rest of class.

After class, he followed Morgana out into the hall. They moved down toward their lockers. Gwen already stood at hers, reaching inside for something. Morgana turned suddenly to face Merlin. "Merlin! Thank you _so_ much for saving me back there." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Merlin just stood there, unmoving. His mouth fell open, but Morgana didn't see it. Gwen did though, and she immediately pulled Merlin to the side. "Merlin! Merlin, snap out of it."

Merlin blinked up at her. "She—she just . . ."

"Yeah, I know. But you need to chill out. Take deep breaths."

He did so. "Okay."

"Smile normally." He tried. "No, a little more natural." He tried again. "Good. Now keep that there for the rest of the day and freak out when you get home. You can make it through one more class."

And even though he had trouble concentrating in that last class, he made it, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next drabble will be a follow-on to this one. :)**


	80. Discovered

**Continued from last drabble- Morgana discovers Merlin's secret.**

* * *

Merlin walked out of his last class and to his locker with great relief. They'd just had a test that he'd actually had to study for and he'd been so nervous about it. But it turned out that he'd had nothing to worry about after all. The test had been pretty easy.

Morgana followed Merlin out of class with an ulterior motive. She'd noticed he'd been acting a little differently around her. And sometimes he and Gwen whispered to each other then looked at her. That meant one thing to her—that he liked her and had told Gwen. She bristled a little at being caught out of the loop but she'd make up for that mistake right now.

"Merlin," she said, and put on her intimidating face.

He turned to look at her and noticed the look on her face. "Morgana . . ?"

She advanced on him and he backed up at a quick pace. His back hit the lockers as she put her hands on either side of his shoulders. "Hi."

"Um, hi?"

"I have a question for you, and please answer it honestly."

"Oh-kay?"

"Do you like me?"

He immediately flushed pink. "I—I . . ."

"Ohhhhh, I see. But you didn't answer. Do. You. Like. Me?"

Merlin exhaled and hung his head. "You found out." He looked back up at her. "But how did you find out?"

She dropped her hands. "Merlin, you're not so great at hiding your secrets."

"Oh."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about it?"

"Oh, you hadn't thought that far, had you?"

"N—no."

"Well then." She took his hand. "Walk me home?"

A smile spread across his face. "Yeah."

Hand-in-hand they opened their lockers and pulled out the books they'd need for home. After loading up their backpacks, they walked past a smiling Gwen out the door toward Morgana's house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	81. Out of His Shadow

**It's 2 for 1 bonus drabble day! I wrote 2 on the same prompt- Shadows. The first one takes place during 4.5, _His Father's Son_ (aka Agravaine give Arthur the worst advice/Arthur takes it and disses Merlin).**

* * *

Merlin listened to Agravaine and Arthur talk at the campfire while he cooked dinner. Agravaine seemed to be advocating an aggressive stance against Caerleon. Arthur seemed to want a less authoritarian solution. The two eventually reached a point where neither agreed with the other. Fortunately Agravaine got up and left Arthur to his own thoughts.

Merlin had watched Agravaine ever since he'd come to Camelot. He understood Arthur had felt like he'd needed the support, but now that Uther had died, Agravaine seemed to be pushing his own views on Arthur. And those views sounded an awful lot like Uther's. And Merlin knew Uther's style wouldn't work for Arthur.

"Arthur . . ." he started.

"What is it, Merlin?" the King asked wearily. He ran a hand down his face as he looked into the fire.

"Dinner."

"Oh. Set it there." He indicated a spot by his foot.

"Right." He sat the bowl down and looked at Arthur for a moment, pondering. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually . . ."

"Agravaine seems to know what to do."

"Agravaine's plan is too aggressive, but I can't see another way to deal with Caerleon."

"He sounds a lot like your father."

Arthur looked surprised. "He kind of does, doesn't he? Father wouldn't be hesitating like this. He would have taken immediate action."

"Probably. But you're not your father. You need to move out from under his shadow. Find your own way."

"I know, I know. It's so hard, this King thing."

Merlin grinned and stood. He put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and said, "I believe in you. I know you'll find your way, and it'll be brilliant."

"Thank you, Merlin. I'm glad to know I have the support of my servant."

"Always," Merlin replied before he walked off to eat his own dinner.

* * *

**This one takes place during 5.3, The Tears of Uther Pendragon (aka Revenge of the mad king).**

After they ate dinner, Arthur sat and stared into the fire. Merlin took their dishes away to clean them, and by the time he came back, Arthur hadn't moved. He sat down again and contemplated his King for a moment before speaking.

"Arthur? Do you want to talk about it? What happened at the stones?"

He appeared ready to talk. "It seems my father doesn't approve of the way I have chosen to rule his kingdom."

"You mean _your_ kingdom."

"The things he said about the knights, about marrying Guinevere. What if he's right? What if I have weakened Camelot?"

"What if Morgana hadn't broken him? What if he'd rejected your knights? And you already knew how he felt about Gwen. He would have noticed what you'd done for her."

"I would have found a way to keep them all."

"He was the King; he could have done whatever he wanted to them. Arthur, one of your best traits is that you love so well. Your love for Uther blinded you to his faults. You're only now questioning them."

"But he was my father."

"And you've always put him on a pedestal. He accomplished some good under his reign. The kingdom prospered overall."

"Not all the people."

"That's true. But look at what you've done for the Druids."

"My father would never have done that."

"Exactly. Now it's time for you to come out from under his shadow. Do what you believe to be right."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Some people still think you're a foolish, arrogant ass."

"Who?" He looked over at the grinning Merlin. "Very funny. Let's get some sleep."

And feeling a bit better about himself, Arthur slept well.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Would love to know which one you liked better. :)**


	82. Flight

**I call this one _Flight_, from the prompt "elusive." In this mini universe, Morgana escapes with the druids in 2.3. This is part of a larger WIP.**

* * *

Morgana stared into the fog for a moment, wondering where it had come from. She hoped that Merlin had gotten away or hidden somewhere, because if he'd been caught . . .

"Morgana!" Aglain's voice broke into her thoughts. "We've got to keep moving!"

She gave him a quick nod and let him help her into the woods beyond. Her ankle felt much better thanks to the healing spell but still twinged now and then. But at least Aglain and Mordred seemed to know where they were headed. She had no clue but trusted them with her life.

After several minutes, the sound of Camelot's searching men faded and the fog grew thicker. But after several more minutes of travel, it faded away and soon she was able to see the sun again. They were headed east, toward what she didn't know, but it was away from Camelot and that was good enough for her.

They walked for several hours, meeting up with refugees from the camp now and then. Eventually Aglain stopped walking and closed his eyes for a few moments. He seemed to be listening for something Morgana couldn't hear. Several of the other druids had done the same thing and she watched them, wondering what was happening.

After a minute or so, Aglain opened his eyes and said, "We're nearly there."

"Where?" Morgana asked.

"Our refuge. But to enter it, you must know your true name."

"True name?"

"The name of your essential self. Sometimes it and your given name are the same, but that is not the case for you, Morgana. Destiny is too much with you."

"Destiny?"

"You will learn, Morgana. For now you must discover your true name."

"How do I do that?"

"Close your eyes. Reach deep into yourself, down to where your magic lies and just _feel_."

Morgana closed her eyes and listened to Aglain's voice guiding her into herself. She found the bright spark of her magic and listened closely. The word started out as a quiet whisper but grew louder the harder she focused. "LeFay," it said to her.

She opened her eyes. "LeFay," she told Aglain.

"Good. Now when I tell you, repeat it in your mind."

"All right."

They walked on for a few more minutes. At a seemingly random spot, Aglain touched her arm. "Now."

Morgana walked forward, thinking "LeFay" over and over in her mind. One moment they were in the woods, the next a sea of tents materialized in front of her. A refuge indeed, she thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope to have the whole story out within the next couple of months. :)**


	83. I'd Come For You

**Just a little Mergana something something I whipped up this past weekend. Goes from 1.1 to 2.4. **

* * *

Their relationship grew slowly. At first it was shy glances in the corridors or across rooms. It became flowers left in chambers and small touches. When Morgana became ill, Merlin held her hand and promised to do all in his power to see her cured. She got better without his help but he rid Camelot of a vengeful sorcerer.

He believed her when she'd dreamed of Arthur's death. Thanks to her, he was ready for Sophia and made sure neither she nor her father would hurt anyone again. So when he found the druid boy he knew he could turn to her for help. She took on his cause as if the boy was her own. Thank goodness for that, because without her the boy never would have had a chance.

The time came to save his village and he didn't even have to ask—she was there for him. He couldn't resist thanking her with a hug, and when he pulled away, they exchanged a significant look. He hoped he hadn't misinterpreted it, as later he followed her into the woods to gather wood. Significant words were exchanged and before long they held hands and made promises. She said to him: "I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing. My mind was closing, now I'm believing. I finally know just what it means to let someone in."

When Gwen's father was killed and she pledged to kill the King, he was torn. He loved her but couldn't let her do this monstrous thing. That's why he followed her to the gravesite. But his faith in her was soon restored when she saved the King instead. He found her when she got back and gave her all the positive attention she could need. He told her this: "And I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true, give my life for you . . . you know I'd always come for you."

He sealed his promise with a kiss that quickly grew heated. Many more things were said and done, but none more important than their pledge to always be there for each other, to stay together no matter what.

Many events fell in their way—Arthur's near death and the near destruction of Camelot the most major. Through everything, they stayed close, stayed secret and loved well. Then Morgana's magic manifested and Merlin kept the knowledge of his from her. He wasn't sure why he kept that one last secret, but it put a little distance between them.

He watched from above as she and Gwen began their trip to Gorlois's grave. They'd stayed a little distant since she'd come back from the druids. But his love for her never faded. He wasn't sure about hers, but to him his promise would remain true. He really would come for her whenever she needed him, whether she loved him or not.

Sooner than he would have thought, his promise was put to the test. Gwen and Morgana had been accosted and kidnapped. He felt sick as he and Arthur raced to the scene, He tried to hide how frantic with worry he was as they searched the woods. When Morgana revealed herself, his heart stopped and restarted in an instant. As Arthur and the others took off into the woods, Morgana came to him.

"I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground. But it doesn't matter because I've made it up—forgive me now," she said.

He threw his arms around her and said, "No matter what gets in my way, as long as there's still life in me . . . No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you."

She pulled his head down to hers for a long, loving kiss and just held on. He knew everything was right between them now and nothing would tear them apart. He'd always come for her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	84. I See You

**Another from my "Twist on Fate" 'verse. This one continues from Chapter 65 (Escapism).**

* * *

It had been a month since Merlin and Morgana's night out at the pub. Fortunately no one had noticed them missing, and if anyone had, nothing was said to them. In the weeks since, the two had been out to the pub twice more and had gotten closer. They were now good friends, though he thought she wouldn't mind more. He definitely wouldn't mind more himself.

But today was his first official day on the job. His first day guarding Arthur outside the palace. The Prince had to judge a garland competition and give a short speech. He wasn't thrilled about it but he'd need protection. Morgana and Leon would be along to observe Merlin

Arthur and his security detail made it to the site with no issues. He was nearly swarmed by sweet old women but somehow Merlin managed to stay a step behind his right shoulder. Leon helped clear the way so Arthur could actually see the garlands. Merlin stayed focused on the crowd around them, watching for potential threats.

When Arthur had finally seen all the garlands, he debated with Merlin and Leon a bit before deciding the winner. He stepped up to the podium to announce the winner and give his speech. Merlin still shadowed him and scanned the audience continually.

Until he caught sight of Morgana at the back. She looked quite beautiful today and suddenly she looked right at him. She smiled coyly then licked her lips. That, more than anything, drew him in. Her look promised more than she'd ever said to him and he wanted to taste it.

Just then Merlin felt a hand at his shoulder and a throat clearing next to him. He turned away from Morgana to see Arthur standing there, eyebrow raised. "You're going to have to keep focus a little better than that to survive in this business," he teased. Merlin nearly controlled his blush, but Arthur and Leon chuckled anyway.

As the crowd dispersed, Morgana made her way to the three men. "What are you laughing at, boys?"

They turned to look at her. Merlin flushed a bit more while the other two burst into louder guffaws. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Merlin smiled at her and said, "Don't mind these two gits. They're a bit giddy from all the florals."

Morgana smiled back at him. "Come on you two. We're wanted back at the palace, remember?"

The other two quit laughing and nodded. They shepherded Arthur back to the car and sped on their way. And when Morgana's eyes made contact with Merlin's, he didn't look away.

* * *

**Another one coming soon!**


	85. Have a Ball

**Continued from previous "Twist on Fate" drabble. :) And annual event surprises Merlin.**

* * *

The next morning, the security office held a staff meeting. Everyone was present, except for those guarding the royals. Merlin sat next to Morgana, who looked amazing for the early hour.

There were the usual reports, daily activity plans and assignments. Then Leon got a huge smile on his face. "In two weeks' time the annual Royal Ball will be held. All of you are expected to be there as it's such a huge event. Assignments will be given in a few days' time."

Morgana glanced at Merlin, who looked surprised. "They still have balls?"

She smiled. "They sure do. And this one's more special than most. It's a fundraiser for Uther's and Arthur's favorite charities."

"I see. And we're required to go. I guess those ballroom dancing courses at uni will come in handy after all."

It was Morgana's turn to be surprised. "You took courses in ballroom dancing?"

"It seemed like the best thing to fill my physical education requirement."

"Huh. I would have never guessed."

"Dancing is a sport."

"True."

They turned their attention back to Leon, who had little else to say before he ended the meeting. But before Merlin could leave, Leon called to him. Morgana waved him off and left as Merlin made his way to the security chief.

"What can I do for you, Leon?" he asked the other man.

"You should have a date for the ball."

"A date? Won't I be on duty?"

"Sure, but you'll be one of several. Besides, I've noticed how cozy you and Morgana seem to be getting."

Merlin's first line of defense was denial. "What? Us cozy? You're seeing things."

"I definitely noticed her distract you yesterday."

"All right, I'll give you that. She was making faces at me."

"Uh-huh, sure. Delude yourself if you want to."

"Come on, Leon, I can't ask my boss on a date."

"Technically she's not your boss. Arthur is."

"Still . . ."

"Ask her. I'm guessing she won't say no."

". . ."

Leon clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin flinched at the weight behind it. "Might as well enjoy your work." He noticed Merlin's thoughtful look then said, "All right. Get on to work then."

Merlin nodded and left. Leon had certainly given him something to think about if nothing else.

* * *

**I have to admit, I LOL'ed at this the whole time I wrote it. :) The next drabble will continue from this one.**


	86. Watching You

**Continued from previous drabble- I really should number these LOL. Merlin asks Morgana but Arthur has a few words to say about that.**

* * *

Near the end of the day, Merlin found a few spare moments to talk with Morgana, alone. She had a wicked smile on her face as if she already knew what he was going to say. It had been an awfully long time since he'd asked anyone out—since before med school. He just swallowed his uneasiness and opened his mouth. "So, Morgana . . ."

"Yes?" She replied so fast it made his head spin.

He shook his head to clear it. "Leon suggested I should get a date for the ball and I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

She smiled at him again, looking pleased. "There. Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"What?"

"I could tell you've been struggling with something all day." She put a hand on his arm. "But yes, I will go with you to the ball."

He smiled. "Fantastic! Um, thank you so very much."

"You're welcome." She leaned in a little closer to whisper in his ear, "I'm looking forward to it."

He shivered as she backed away and flounced off toward her rooms. It looked like he'd gotten more than he'd bargained for. But strangely enough, he was looking forward to whatever she threw at him. Maybe it would be the night that changed things between them.

oooOooo

The next morning, Merlin reported for duty at Arthur's rooms. Sometimes he had to wake the Prince up, but this morning he was dressed and sat at his table eating. Merlin smiled and made his way over to his charge. "This is the most awake I've seen you all week."

"Ha ha, _Mer_lin," Arthur replied. "I've got a few things to do early and I thought I'd do you a favor."

"Favor? By being up and around?"

"Exactly." The Prince smiled and watched Merlin roll his eyes. He took the newspaper next to him and snapped it open while Merlin sat across from him.

After a few minutes of pretending to read, Arthur lowered the paper. He glanced at Merlin, who was tapping his fingers on the table. He put the paper down and put a hand on Merlin's to stop the tapping. "Nervous about something?"

"What? No."

"Hmm." He looked into Merlin's face. Merlin, for his part, was trying not to meet Arthur's eyes. "I don't believe you."

"What would I have to be nervous about?"

Arthur grinned. He knew exactly what Merlin had to be nervous about. Leon, who'd heard it directly from Morgana, had told him shortly before Merlin had walked in. "Oh, I don't know. The Royal Ball? I know you were told to be there. And I know bringing a date was suggested to you."

Merlin sighed. "Leon."

"Right. He also told me you asked Morgana and she said yes."

Merlin sat bolt upright. "What? How did he know that? I didn't tell . . . oh. Morgana."

Arthur chuckled. "Very good. Now, did you know that Morgana is my cousin?"

"You're kidding."

"I never kid about family. Now, you'd better handle her with care or you'll be in serious trouble."

"I suppose you'll throw me in the Tower of London."

"Immediately and without hesitation," Arthur deadpanned.

Merlin went white. Surely Arthur had to be kidding. Wasn't he? "Umm . . ."

Arthur laughed again. "The look on your face—it's priceless!"

"Arthur . . ."

The Prince kept chuckling as he spoke next. "You should know we don't keep anyone in the Tower anymore. But if you mess with Morgana, I may consider it."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur, I'd never 'mess with' Morgana. You know me better than that."

"True. But still, be nice, or I'll find out." He pointed a finger in Merlin's face.

"Yes sir." Merlin gave him a fake salute and they broke into laughter. It appeared he would be just fine after all.

* * *

**I just love inserting bits of dialog from the show! Next- the actual ball. At last. :)**


	87. Distracted

**Another "Twist on Fate." It's the night of the ball, but will Merlin be able to work with Morgana in the room?**

* * *

Two weeks passed rather quickly, at least to Merlin. In addition to his regular duties, he had to do things like rent a tux. He also found himself distracted by Morgana. Wherever he went, she seemed appear. When he was with Arthur or Gaius, she popped up with a question for one of those men and a seductive wink for him. She made something inside him tighten, whether in anxiety or something else he couldn't tell.

The night of the ball arrived. He'd agreed to meet Morgana at her rooms and finally the moment arrived. He swallowed his nervousness and knocked on the door. After a moment, it opened and Merlin was totally floored.

Morgana had twisted her hair into an elaborate chignon, which exposed her bared shoulders. Her emerald green dress started with a halter top and sweetheart neckline, ruched and fitted down to her waist where it flared out into a full, floor-length skirt.

She smiled as his mouth fell open. He had no idea how he'd be able to work tonight with her in the room. He swallowed and said, "You look amazing."

"Thank you," she replied. She stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. "Shall we go then?" Amusement colored her voice.

"Y-yes, of course." He held out his arm, which she took, and they began waking to the ballroom.

It seemed like every eye was drawn to them as they entered. The men looked envious and the women looked offended. To him, Morgana outshone them all. They stood there looking around for a bit longer than necessary, until Morgana said, "Shouldn't you find Arthur?"

He flushed, because of course he was here to work. He had to shadow Arthur for a good portion of the evening. She smiled at him again and said, "I'll be around." Then she kissed his cheek and wandered off toward a familiar-looking couple.

Merlin exited the way they'd entered and turned down a couple of halls to find Arthur and the King waiting. "So sorry," he told them. Uther just smiled while Arthur said, "Not to worry. We always arrive fashionably late anyway." He took his place behind Arthur and trailed him as the royals were escorted down the hall to the ballroom for their grand entrance.

Merlin stayed with Arthur as the Prince worked the room. Every now and then he'd catch sight of Morgana. Whenever she caught him looking, she'd smile and wink at him. He'd lose concentration for a moment until Arthur nudged him or said something.

Finally Arthur became distracted himself. An Earl's daughter, Lady Gwen-something, was introduced to him and he couldn't seem to tear himself away from her. Merlin could see why—she had gorgeous caramel skin and long, curly locks. She was beautiful, but Merlin only had eyes for Morgana.

Arthur noticed Merlin's distraction yet again. He made eye contact with Leon, who nodded and whispered something to a man standing next to him. The man started walking toward Arthur, who turned to his current bodyguard. "Merlin."

"Hmm?"

"Merlin. Just go to her, will you?"

"What? Who?"

Arthur and Gwen-something laughed. "Merlin, you're too distracted to work. Would you just go to Morgana already?"

"If you're sure."

"Of course I am." He clapped an arm on Merlin's shoulder. "Go and enjoy your evening. I'll be fine." He nodded at the guard who'd just arrived.

"Thank you." Merlin took out his earpiece and shoved it into his pocket. Then he made his way over to Morgana and placed a hand on her arm. She turned slightly and smiled up at him. "Hello again," he told her.

"Hi."

"Care to dance?" He nodded toward the floor.

"I've been dying to test your skills."

"Then let's go." He held out his arm again and led her out to the dance floor, where he proceeded to waltz her around the room.

A few dances later, he suggested they take a break. She agreed and pointed towards set of doors. They led to an outside balcony the looked over the palace gardens. They looked mysteriously romantic under the light of the full moon. Morgana sighed contentedly and slid an arm around Merlin's waist.

He was surprised. "Morgana?"

"At last we're alone," she replied.

"Yeah," he said a little unsteadily.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the view and each other's company. Suddenly Morgana turned away to face him. "Right. Enough of that." She reached up to touch his face. "I think we've been dancing around each other long enough, don't you think?"

"Morgana—?"

She cut him off by leaning up to mesh their lips together. He was too surprised to respond- for a moment -but when he shook himself out of it, he kissed her back with equal fervor. Her hand slid into his hair to hold him to her and he felt the tension in him melt away. This was exactly where he wanted to be at this moment and he was going to enjoy it.

He slid his arms around her waist to pull her body closer. They broke for air, but not for long. This time he went for her lips. She moaned as he nipped at her bottom lip to let him in her mouth. She did and they both moaned as they tasted each other. A warm shiver went through him and both his arms slid up her back to her exposed skin. He felt her shudder and tightened his hold on her.

They broke then, both panting for air. He pressed their foreheads together and said, "Well, that was unexpected."

"But very welcome." She smiled up at him and he leaned down, intending to give her a quick kiss, but it quickly grew more involved for a moment before they had to break for air again.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Oh yes."

"Come on then." He took her hand and led her back into the ballroom then through it toward her rooms.

Arthur saw them go and smiled. It looked like Merlin and Morgana were finally getting what they wanted after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think ;)**


	88. I'll Be There for You

**I wrote this to the song "I'll Be There for You" by Bon Jovi.**

* * *

As Merlin drove from work to his girlfriend's house, he thought about his relationship with her. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her; he's just been too scared to say them to her. He thought it was too early in their relationship though he knew it was true. He didn't want to ruin things with her—lately he'd been screwing up, like missing her birthday. She'd also had some bad breakups in her life and he didn't want to cause another.

He pulled up outside her house and thought for a moment. Maybe this was the right time to tell her. She'd been working hard and could use some extra love and attention. He resolved to tell her tonight and got out of his car to walk to the door.

He let himself inside and was about to announce himself when he heard the distinctive sound of a zipper closing on a suitcase. "Morgana," he called out and ran into her bedroom to see her sitting on her bed next to a suitcase and crying. "Morgana, what's going on?"

"You," she replied.

"Me?"

She took a deep breath. "Merlin, I love you, truly. But it's like suicide."

"You love me? But suicide, what do you mean? "

She started crying harder. "I love you so much it hurts, but you never say it back. You don't love me, so I'm going."

"Going where?"

"Away."

Merlin started to panic. "For how long?"

"For a couple of weeks, to clear my head and my heart."

"No, Morgana, don't go. Please."

"Merlin, I feel like I've cried a thousand rivers and am swimming for the shore."

Merlin felt his eyes tear up. He walked over to the bed, shoved the suitcase out of the way and sat next to her. He took her hand and said, "Please give me one more chance."

She sobbed harder. "Why should I?"

"Because I'll be there for you. I swear I will." He paused a moment. "When you breathe I want to be your air. I'd live and I'd die for you, Morgana, I'd steal the sun from the sky for you."

"You—you'll be there for me? Merlin, what about when I was almost fired? What about my birthday?" She continued to sob.

"We've had some good times and some bad, but I can't buy back yesterday. All I can do is say I'm sorry, and I am, Morgana. So sorry." He took her in his arms and began to rock her gently. "But now I'm here to say I love you."

Through her tears she said, "You love me?"

"It's true. I love you. And I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were happy and I wasn't there when you were down. I didn't mean to miss your birthday—I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out. But words can't say what love can do. I promise to be there for you. I'll change my work schedule, whatever it takes."

"Oh Merlin!" She threw her arms around him to hold him tight. She still cried, but now her tears were those of joy. When she pulled back slightly, he swooped in to kiss her, long and sweet. Because saying the words meant nothing without action. And he was determined to show her how much she meant to him, from then on to forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	89. Understanding

**For the sake of this drabble, Morgause didn't take Morgana at the end of 2.12.**

* * *

Merlin paced outside Morgana's chambers, waiting for Gaius to appear. He wanted to know what, if anything, Morgana had said about him. About what he'd done to her. After what seemed like days, Gaius finally appeared. Merlin ran to him to demand, "What did she say?"

Gaius raised his hands to placate his anxious ward. "Calm down. She's just woken up and hasn't said much. Nothing about you."

Merlin made to push past his mentor but Gaius stopped him. "Uther and Arthur are in there now. You've got to wait. And for heaven's sake, relax. She may not remember anything at all."

Merlin stepped back. "You're right. I'll just . . . keep pacing, I guess."

By the time the King and Prince walked out, Merlin felt ready to explode. "She wants to see you," a puzzled Arthur told him. Merlin's anxiety increased as he nodded and made to enter the room.

Morgana lay propped up against her headboard. She turned when he entered but didn't smile. Merlin slowly walked to stand next to her bed. Not to close but not too far. When she didn't speak, he asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," she replied. He had to strain to hear her; probably a result of the hemlock. He waited for her to say something else and had opened his mouth to speak when she spoke again. "Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do it?"

"Why did you poison me?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what? All I know is that I was fine until you poisoned me!"

"Morgana, did you see Morgause right before the sleeping sickness struck?"

"I—yes. She asked me if I was ready to see Uther's downfall. I told her yes and the next thing I remember was waking up in my bed."

"Did Morgause cast a spell on you?"

"No? I don't think so. I don't remember."

"Morgana, Morgause made you the source of the spell."

"The source?"

"You powered the sleeping sickness and those dark knights."

"What?!" She looked so totally shocked there was no way she could be acting.

"You—you didn't know."

"But how did _you_ know?"

"I'd read about these kinds of spells before, and you were the only one awake, so . . ."

"You guessed. But why didn't you tell me? I would have gladly taken the poison if it was the only way to save Camelot."

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. I thought you'd turned your back on us."

He took a couple of steps closer and she reached out to take his hand. "I'm sorry I put you in that position. I should never have gone to meet Morgause."

"She's gone now." He squeezed her hand. "I hope you can forgive me for my part."

"Of course I can. Thank you for saving me." She smiled then.

"Anytime." He smiled back; she yawned. "Looks like I'd better leave you to your rest."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Rest well, Morgana."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	90. Get It Now?

**This is a canon AU where Morgana escaped with the druids in 2.3. This scene is sometime after that.**

* * *

Merlin eyed the young man passing behind them. "He seems nice," he commented.

Morgana glanced at the man then back at Merlin. "Oh no, do you think . . ?" She giggled then smiled. "It's not like that, Merlin. He just helps with lifting things sometimes. There's no reason to be jealous."

"Jealous? I never said I was jealous."

"You didn't have to. Look." She pointed out around the fire. "They left us. They think we want to be alone."

"Well, we do hardly get to talk alone much . . ."

"Merlin, that's not why they left."

"Then why?"

"Are you really that thick?"

"Am I wh—" she cut him off by pulling him toward her and pressing their lips together briefly. "Oh," he said after they separated.

"You get it now?" He nodded. "Good." She threaded her hands into his hair and pulled him toward her again. This time he responded enthusiastically and she moved closer until she almost sat in his lap.

His hands wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss. She thrilled him—he'd never felt anything like this before. It was new and exciting, hot and cold all at the same time. He tried to pull her closer and she came, now straddling his lap.

Morgana "mm'ed" at Merlin's tug. For all he admitted he'd never done anything like this, he sure gave as good as he got. She had been wondering when he'd make his move and finally decided to make it herself. And, wow, look at what she'd awakened! A tingle rippled through her body at their new intimacy and she rejoiced in it. She decided to incite him again, so she flicked her tongue against his lips.

Her tongue made him groan, opening his mouth to her. She took advantage and slipped it inside his mouth. He groaned again and returned the favor, clutching her tighter to him. Soon he pulled her to standing with him. Her hands fell to his chest and his rose to cradle her face between them.

They broke for a moment, resting their foreheads together. "That was . . ." he started.

"I know."*

". . . Better than I ever imagined."

She laced their hands together. "You imagined this?" she asked, surprised.

"Since I first saw you."

"If I'd only known then, where would we be now?"

He put a finger on her lips. "It doesn't matter now. Just know that I really care about you."

"I care about you too, Merlin."

He leaned down to press their lips together again. When he tried to pull away, she seized the back of his head to keep them together. She finally let him go when she needed to breathe. He pressed their foreheads together. "I'd better go before I'm tempted to stay."

"Would that be so bad?"

His eyes darkened but he said, "I-I'm not ready—"

"Relax, Merlin, I'm not either." She put a hand on his face. "Someday."

He nodded. "Someday." He gave her a quick kiss and she reluctantly let him go. "See you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow." She watched him walk away, then sighed and made her way back to her own tent.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	91. Love

**This one's just about true drabble length- 108 words**

* * *

Gwen watched him standing there, sunlight highlighting his hair, making it even more golden. Sweat glistened on his skin and soaked his shirt, showing how hard he'd worked before he stopped. And she knew what the muscles under his shirt looked like—under the trousers too, if she was being honest. The thought made her blush all over. He glanced her way and smiled the smile he saved just for her. The one that told her his heart was hers as she knew hers was his. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she knew with certainty that he felt the same about her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	92. I'm Sorry

**This canon-era drabble fulfills the prompt, "second chances."**

* * *

Arthur lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought about his time away from Camelot and all that had occurred during the almost-war. Then he remembered the bundle lying under his pillow and smiled. He hoped Guinevere would come soon. He'd sent Merlin to request her to bring some water. In all likelihood she'd be annoyed at his request, but would do it anyway. Her sense of duty was one of the many qualities he loved about her. Just then, a knock sounded on his door. She was here.

"Come," he called out. Guinevere entered with a pitcher. Arthur smiled when he saw her. "Gwen."

Guinevere nodded. "Sire," she acknowledged.

Arthur lifted his pillow to grab a bundle of flowers from underneath then climbed out of bed. "These . . ." He hurried over to her and presented her with a small purple bouquet, which drooped. "Are for you."

She looked at him then at the flowers, and took them reluctantly. Arthur pretended not to notice that, and continued, "They're not much, I know. I . . . picked them by the side of a road." This time he really had picked them himself. With Merlin's advice, of course.

"Thank you sire, but . . . I don't know what they're for."

Well that was a little blow to his ego, but he continued on. "They're to say, 'I'm sorry Guinevere.'"

Guinevere looked up at him then. "You don't need to apologize. I understand why things have to be the way they are."

That was better—she was beginning to understand. He smiled. "Mm. A good king should . . . respect the traditions of the past, as my father did."

Guinevere cast her eyes back down. "I know that."

On no, wrong direction. "But a good king should also . . ." He took a step toward her. "Be true to himself . . . and do as he sees fit . . ." He took another step. "And be seen with those who he cares for." He wanted to reach out and touch her, but knew she had to come to it herself. She looked back up at him, hopefully, and he smiled.

"Even if they're not . . . appropriate?"

Arthur grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her with a flourish, then looked down at her, head tilted playfully. "Does that answer your question?"

She seemed to sense his mood then, and gave it right back to him. "It's a start."

They grinned at each other for a moment before leaning in to each other for a passionate kiss. Yes, this was the way he'd intended it to go. He'd asked for a second chance. And for some unknown but beautiful reason, she was giving it to him. This was the start of a new understanding between them, and he knew exactly where he wanted it to go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	93. The Healer

**This one fulfills the prompt "Learning."**

* * *

Up until this moment, it had been a routine patrol with Arthur and the Round Table knights. Bandits appeared from nowhere, and attacked with a roar. Merlin, as usual, fell back from the melee and ducked behind a tree to subtly work his magic as needed.

And boy, was it needed. He pushed a bandit away from Arthur there, tripped another there. He thought he was following the battle pretty well until a cry went up from Leon. The senior knight had received a slash to the arm. It bled, but he continued fighting while Merlin watched in amazement. Leon took down the bandit who'd hurt him then turned and faced another.

After what seemed like an hour, few bandits remained on their feet, and those that had were currently running away at speed. Arthur quickly decided not to pursue them and turned his attention to Leon. "Merlin!" he called, and the servant hastened from behind the tree. "Take a look at his wound."

Merlin took a cursory look then said to Leon, "You should sit. It's bleeding heavily." Leon did so and Merlin sat in front of him. "I'll need my pack and some water."

Gwaine handed him his water skin. Lancelot didn't hesitate at the almost-order and ran to fetch Merlin's bag from his horse. Merlin ripped the bottom of his shirt to use for a rag to clean the wound. It was deep enough that he'd have to sew it shut. He opened his bag and fished out a needle and thread to begin his work.

He asked Percival to help him hold the wound's edges together. The big man complied and Merlin started sewing in small, even stitches. Arthur watched in amazement; when had Merlin had time to learn to do this, and so calmly? He knew he ran his servant ragged from dusk til dawn and thus had little time for himself.

Merlin continued his methodical sewing while the others watched. At the end, he tired it off neatly then reached for his bag again. He pulled out a jar of green-colored cream and scooped some out to slather over Leon's wound. When he finished that, he pulled a length of white cloth from his bag and wrapped it around the wounded arm. Soon it was covered and tied off. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Feels pretty good," Leon replied, moving the arms around.

"Good." Merlin stood and reached a hand down to the knight, who took it so Merlin could pull him up. Merlin then picked up his bag and cinched it closed. "Well?" he directed at Arthur.

"All right, let's get home then," the Prince replied.

The knights and Merlin mounted their horses then headed off toward Camelot. Merlin rode next to Arthur, who asked him, "When did you have time to learn all that?"

Merlin raised a brow in a Gaius-like look. "I have been apprenticed to the court physician for about five years, you know."

"But you hardly have any free time. I should know."

"Well I put what little I have to good use." He grinned at Arthur, who just shook his head.

"You've got me there."

They rode on and eventually reached Camelot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	94. Feelings

**Seems like ages since I last updated these, but here you go- a nice friendship drabble.**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day in Camelot, but neither Arthur nor Merlin noticed. They were too busy running for their lives from bandits.

They'd been deep in the Darkling Woods hunting when Arthur tracked a stag right into the bandit camp. The stag had bounded away, leaving the two friends smiling awkwardly at the horde of unruly men. Merlin's "Hello there" was cut off by Arthur's elbow digging into his ribs. The Prince took over with "We'll just be leaving now," followed by him dragging Merlin into an about-face.

The roar of the men behind them let Arthur and Merlin know the men had recognized the Prince and were now getting to their feet. Without further ado, they took off running since their horses were too far in the opposite direction.

The chase took them over hill and dale, Arthur knowing the way. He led them toward a short drop-off they could hide underneath. He pulled a protesting Merlin over the edge. They landed safely and Arthur yanked Merlin into the small crevice at the base of the outcropping. Seconds later, the horde passed over them and ran in the same general direction they'd been going.

While they waited for the bandits to clear away, Arthur noticed something. "You're shaking," he said.

"Of course I'm shaking. I've been running from a horde of angry bandits," Merlin replied.

"No, this feels like something else."

"Since when do you like talking about feelings?"

Arthur was silent for a moment. "What are you afraid of?"

"What am I afraid of? You seriously want to talk about this now?"

"Well, we've got to wait for them to clear off, don't we?"

Merlin sighed. "Fine. I'm afraid we'll get caught."

Arthur frowned. Merlin had answered too quickly. "No, really. What are you afraid of? I know it's not the bandits."

"You really want to know huh? All right." He paused for a breath. "I'm afraid of losing you."

What? "Merlin, I—"

"I don't know what I'd do without you bossing me around every day, all right?"

"I had no idea you felt like that."

Merlin chuckled. "Well, it's not like you go around asking people about their feelings all the time, is it?"

"That's true." He squirmed. "I think we can get out of here now. Do you mind?"

"What, don't you want to talk about _your_ feelings?"

"_Mer_lin!"

Merlin pushed himself out of the crevice then reached back in to help Arthur. "Thank you," said the Prince. "Now let's go home."

They'd set off, walking in the direction of Camelot, when Merlin asked, "Well don't you?"

"Don't I what?"

"Want to talk about your feelings?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Shutting up, sire."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	95. A Surprising Moment

**It's been a while, I know! But I have a mini-series of at least 3 now- I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur felt like whistling as he walked off the training field. Naturally he didn't—princes just don't whistle. But it had been a good session and now he was energized and ready to tackle the rest of his day.

He entered the steps and strode up the steps and down the corridor to his chambers. He was really looking forward to the hot bath Merlin should have prepared for him. It would feel so good on his nicely worked muscles.

He reached his door and opened it to find Merlin, but oh, he wasn't alone. In fact, Morgana was there too, and they were standing close. Very close. As close as two people could get without merging into one. And they were kissing. Here. In his chambers, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. They were so involved with each other that neither had notice Arthur enter.

After Arthur picked his jaw up off the floor, he cleared his throat. The couple in front of him immediately broke their kiss and looked over at him. They jumped apart, looking guilty as sin, which they might as well be doing, according to the rules. This was going to turn out very interestingly.

Arthur immediately closed the door behind him and marched over to the red-faced couple. "Are you two out of your minds? Do you know what kind of rules you're breaking by even being alone in the same room together?"

"Arthur, you don't quite understand what's going on here—" Morgana started.

Arthur turned to face her. "Morgana, you of all people should know better." He turned to look at Merlin. "And Merlin, how dare you! She's nobility and you are just a—"

"Lowly manservant. Believe me, I know. You've made that clear more than once. But you don't understand what happened," Merlin said

"I think it's pretty clear what happened. I was right when I thought something was going on between you two. And it's coming to an end as of now."

Morgana took a step toward Arthur. "But Arthur, if you'll give us a chance to explain, please."

"Don't tell me. It was an accident, right?"

"Actually, it was," Merlin said. "She came in here to give you something," he nodded at a book on the floor, "and tripped."

"I was walking over to him rapidly and stepped on the hem of this new dress," Morgana gestured at the dress. "Merlin caught me. I was so grateful that I kissed him." She blushed deeper. "I don't think either of us expected this to happen."

"I certainly didn't," added Merlin.

Arthur smacked his forehead. "I don't have any reason not to believe you two. But this is crazy! It can't happen again." His gaze swiveled between Merlin and Morgana. "Do you understand?"

Morgana nodded while Merlin looked at the floor. "All right."

Arthur pointed at Merlin. "I'm serious! If you're caught doing this again it could mean your head."

Merlin looked up. "I get it, Arthur."

Arthur frowned and looked back at Morgana. "You may leave, Morgana." She glanced at Merlin once before leaving the room. Merlin watched her until she disappeared. Arthur clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I get it, I really do. But you're better off with your head intact."

"I know."

"Come on. You can polish my armor while I bathe. You did prepare my bath, right?"

Merlin sighed. "It's hot like you like it."

"Great. And hey, it's not the end of the word, all right? You can always pine from afar."

"Thanks." Merlin began pulling Arthur's armor off.

Merlin was still frowning when he'd finished undressing Arthur. "I know what will make you feel better." Arthur looped an arm around Merlin's head and ruffled his hair with the other hand. "There. Better?"

Merlin took a couple of steps back and tried to flatten his hair. "No, but it will be. Thanks." He gave his friend a halfhearted smile.

"That's what I like to hear." With that he hopped across the room and into the bath, not worrying anymore about his manservant nor his foster sister. They'd surely listen to him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Part 2 coming soon. :)**


	96. Bucking the System

**Continued from the previous drabble, here's the second drabble.**

* * *

A knock sounded at Morgana's door. She had been expecting it, and since Gwen had already gone home, she opened the door herself. Standing there was the person she most wanted to see but wasn't supposed to want to see—Merlin.

He held a tiny bottle in his hand and reached out to her with it. "Your sleeping draught, milady." No one said "My Lady" quite like Merlin did, running the words together in a tender tone. It was like he was saying her name.

"Thank you, Merlin," she replied. That was it. That was as far as their exchange was allowed to go, officially. But unofficially, oh the things she wanted to do!

Ever since that moment she had tripped and he had caught her, feeling had woken within her. They'd kissed then, and oh, what a sensation that had been! But they'd also been caught by Arthur, who had warned them within an inch of their lives, to not get caught again. They'd decided then and there that the only way to not get caught together was to stay apart. But what agony that was! And she could tell from the look on Merlin's face that it was agony to him as well. His hands were curled into white-knuckled fists at his sides.

She needed to dismiss him, to turn him away and close the door behind him and forget that evening. Forget the emotions it evoked and think of higher, nobler causes. To not dwell on how miserable they both were apart and remember the words Arthur had spoken to them. But, oh, how hard and painful it was!

"Merlin . . ." her voice trembled.

His eyes searched her face and he immediately reached out to shut the door behind him. "Morgana," he replied, arms reaching toward her now. She stepped into them and they both sighed, contented. It was enough.

* * *

**Next one coming soon!**


	97. Sweetness

**Continued from previous drabble. :)**

* * *

"Morgana, I—" Merlin started. His fingers tightened on her waist.

"Ow, Merlin, you'll leave bruises," Morgana complained.

His hands relaxed but he didn't let go of her. "I-I—we shouldn't be doing this."

"I know, but it's such agony being without you."

"I feel it too." He dropped his head to her shoulder. "How did we come so far so fast?"

She reached a hand to his face. "I don't know about you, but I've been feeling this way for a while now."

He lifted his head. "You have?"

She touched his face again. "Merlin, you've shown me that nobility isn't confined to those of noble blood. I grew to admire you, then love you for it."

"I love you too, Morgana." He lowered his head until his mouth met hers. Both "mm'ed" in relief from the tension and relaxed into the kiss. Her hands slid from his face to his shoulders and his roamed up her back. Both held tightly, afraid to let each other go.

Merlin broke away and rested his forehead on hers. "The first one may have been accidental but this one was on purpose."

Morgana giggled. Then she sighed. "As much as I would love to stay like this all night, you'd better get going. I don't want you to get caught here."

"Of course." He brushed his lips once more over hers. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll figure this out somehow. I know we will."

He backed away slowly. "Goodnight, Morgana."

"Goodnight, Merlin." She watched him open the door and look around before stepping out. Being without him would be awful, but at least now she knew he felt the same way. And that was enough sweetness to last until they could be together again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	98. Caught

**Continued from previous drabble. :)**

* * *

It was at a feast for some Duke's arrival that Arthur noticed it. And once he did, he felt like smacking himself in the face for not noticing before. Morgana, seated on the other side of the King, kept looking at the wall where servants waited to do their masters' bidding. He followed her gaze to see Merlin looking directly at her and smiling.

Hadn't he warned them about this? He thought he'd made it clear that if they were caught doing something like this, Merlin would bear the brunt of the punishment? Ugh!

After the fourth such exchange, Arthur had had it. He pushed back from the table and stood. The King and Morgana looked up, but all he told them was, "I'm feeling a little tired from training today, I think I'll retire."

"Of course, Arthur," the King said.

"Sleep well, Arthur," Morgana replied.

Arthur walked over to Merlin and grabbed him by his sleeve. He leaned in to say, "We need to talk."

Merlin looked at him wide-eyed, and handed his pitcher of wine to Gwen, on his right. He had no choice but to follow Arthur as the Prince still had him by the sleeve. Arthur strode from the room, holding tight to Merlin so the servant would have no chance to escape.

Once they reached his chambers, Arthur opened the door and shoved Merlin in before him. He closed the door behind him and turned to face his servant. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me? What?"

"Articulate as always, _Mer_lin. I said, what do you think you're doing?"

"What do I think I'm doing? What do you think you're doing, dragging me up here like this?"

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, I saw you and Morgana exchanging glances. I thought I told you that nothing could happen between you?"

Merlin flushed. "It's nothing. Just harmless glances."

Arthur wanted to smack something. He walked over to Merlin and held him by the shoulders. "Merlin, has it ever occurred to you what would happen if the King saw those 'harmless glances'?"

Merlin said nothing, but his face paled as fast as it had flushed.

"Look, I don't know if anything else is happening between you two or not, and I don't want to know. We both know how I feel about forbidden love. But you've got to be more careful. Please."

Merlin grinned. "Oh, so you do value me." And just like that, the uncomfortable atmosphere vanished.

"Don't be absurd. I just can't stand watching executions. Now, ready me for bed."

Merlin moved to begin his task, and Arthur relaxed mentally. Hopefully Merlin and Morgana would listen to him this time and be more careful in whatever they were doing or not doing. He honestly didn't want to know. But it did remind him painfully of the situation between him and Guinevere. Maybe that's why he felt so strongly about this situation. He envied their ability to carry on when he couldn't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	99. Hi

**A modern AU for once. ;) Merlin and Morgan get ready for their blind date.**

* * *

"Arthur, are you sure this is going to work?" Merlin wanted to know.

"Of course it will. You'll like her. And you have a lot in common," Arthur replied.

Merlin checked himself out in the mirror while Arthur watched. His black slacks, deep blue shirt and black blazer looked nice but not too formal. Perfect for the place he was to meet his blind date, or so Arthur said. "Are you sure I look all right?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yeesh, Merlin, you're worse than Gwen. You look fine. Everything is going to go fine."

"And yet you don't mind pimping out your sister."

"Half-sister, if you don't mind. And I'm not 'pimping her out.' I genuinely think you two will get along well or I wouldn't have suggested it."

"If you're sure . . ."

"I am! Now get outta here before you're late."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Merlin grabbed his wallet and keys then walked out the door.

oooOooo

"Gwen, are you sure this is going to work?" Morgana frowned in the mirror where she'd just finished her makeup.

"Morgana, we've been over this. Arthur and I think you'll get along great. You have a lot in common," Gwen replied.

Morgana strode from the bathroom to check herself out in her full-length mirror. Her knee-length emerald green dress (and matching heels) set off her eyes well. Its satin-like sheen shone nicely in the light, and seemed perfect for the place she was to meet her blind date. "Are you sure I look all right?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Morgana, you look as fabulous as always. You're your own best fashion consultant. And everything is going to go well."

"You don't mind putting your best friend out there."

"You're just nervous. Look, Morgana, I honestly thing you two will get along well or I wouldn't have suggested it."

"If you're sure . . ."

"I definitely am. Now go before you're late."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Morgana picked up her clutch and walked out the door.

oooOooo

Merlin reached out his hand for the handle the same time another, more delicate hand reached for it. "Oh sorry . . ." he started as he looked into the most unique jade eyes he'd ever seen.

"No, it's all right," Morgana replied, staring into his deep blue eyes. "Merlin?"

"Morgana?"

"Yeah."

"Hi."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More soon. :)**


	100. It's Time

**And here it is, my 100th drabble! Insanity! It's a little canon AU magic reveal. :)**

* * *

Arthur rushed to his chambers. Merlin had said that he had something to show Arthur after training. Now it was after training, and Arthur wanted to know what Merlin had to show him. It was probably a new technique for polishing armor, if he knew Merlin at all, and he did.

He threw open the door to his chambers and stomped in. "Well, what is it? What do you have to show me that's so important?"

"Arthur, you're so impatient. What I want to show you has been waiting for years. It can wait another few moments while you catch your breath," Merlin replied.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Fine. But this better be important."

"Oh, it is. I think you're finally ready to see this."

Now Arthur was curious. "What's this all about anyway?"

"You'll see. Just please have an open mind. I don't fancy being executed today."

"What?"

Merlin took a deep breath. "Wait for it."

Arthur watched as Merlin held up his hand and whispered a few words which sounded like nonsense. He saw Merlin's eyes glow golden. But what really amazed him was the grass growing under his and Merlin's feet. "W-what is happening here?"

Merlin chuckled a short, nervous laugh. "Arthur, I have magic."

"Apparently you do."

"What, that's it? 'Apparently you do'? You're not angry?"

"Merlin, I've known for some time that there's something different about you. What you just did confirmed that."

"So, you're not going to execute me? You have a living, breathing sorcerer standing in front of you."

Arthur frowned. "I know that. But Merlin, you're too good of a person for me to execute. I've watched your sacrifices and loyalty over the years and now I see what you must have done for me. Please don't worry about that anymore."

"Thank you, Arthur. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're absolutely welcome." Arthur sneezed. "Just, please get rid of this grass. You know I sneeze around grass."

"Oh, of course." He waved his hand and the grass disappeared. "So, what now?"

Arthur walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now you clean my room. Without your magic."

"But—"

"Merlin, we've got to keep this quiet until I can change the law. Until I do, you're to be very careful using your magic."

"Yes sir."

"And Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for trusting me with your secret. That can't have been an easy decision to make."

Merlin grinned. "It wasn't, but now I feel so much better."

"Good. Now get to work, will you?"

Merlin laughed and got to work as a bemused Arthur sat down at his desk. Merlin's revelation wasn't what he'd expected, but it was a good one nevertheless. Knowing that there was at least one good sorcerer in the world put a whole new perspective on his life.

* * *

**I have a bunch more to upload, so I'll be back soon! :) Thanks for reading!**


	101. Crushed

**And for #101, a little nasty Morgana and an adult situation (no sex though).**

* * *

Merlin watched her from across the room. Morgana. Easily the most beautiful woman at Camelot, Inc. She was talking to his friend, Gwen, who just then turned to nod at him. He saw Morgana follow her line of sight and notice him. She smiled and waved at him, and he found himself waving back. She couldn't know, could she? Surely Gwen wouldn't . . . Would she?

Morgana started walking toward him. He didn't know what Gwen had said to her, but she was on her way now. He attempted to fight his panic at the thought of actually talking to her, but it was too late. She was upon him.

"HI, you're Merlin, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Morgana. Want to dance?"

"Sure." He took her offered hand and she pulled him out onto the dance floor. With her heels, she stood as tall as he did so he could look directly into her jade green eyes. He stared for a moment before he heard her speak again.

"This is where we get really close now." She took his hands and put them on her hips while she slung hers around his neck. They began moving to the music and Merlin was so caught up in her he didn't have time to panic anymore, so he just went with the flow.

No attempts at conversation were made. They simply moved with the music, pressing closer and closer. Merlin had no idea what was happening, and he didn't really care. His crush had asked him to dance and here they were, pressing together at this unbelievably great office party.

When the music stopped, he attempted to move his hands, but Morgana's were there to force them back to her hips. "I don't think we're done yet, do you?" She smirked at him while he nodded. And once again they were lost to the beat of the music.

Merlin lost count of how many songs they danced to, but he didn't care. Every once in a while she would lick her lips like he was a tasty treat and he found himself responding to her moves with moves of his own. He hadn't thought of himself as a great dancer, but here he was, moving with this gorgeous woman who obviously wanted to be with him. How lucky could he get?

Very lucky, apparently. One moment she was dancing, the next she'd stopped and taken his hand. "I'd like to continue this somewhere a bit more private, wouldn't you?"

His heart nearly stopped. Morgana wanted to be alone with him? That could mean only one thing. Was he ready for this? There was no time to decide—she was pulling him down the hall and away from the party. She stopped in front of a door he knew to be a broom closet, pulled it open and gently shoved him inside. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. He felt her touch his face with one hand, then two and suddenly feverish lips were upon his.

His surprise didn't last long. He began kissing her back with equal fervor. Her hands held his face while his wrapped around her back. He became lost in the sensation of _her_. She pulled him closer still, until they were pressed together, head to heel.

She nibbled at his lip, so he opened his mouth to her. And, oh, what delight! This was better than he'd imagined, and he'd imagined it plenty of times. Her hands traveled to his bum, where they squeezed. He gasped and his head dropped to her shoulder, where he turned it and began nibbling at her neck. "Yes, yes!" she panted.

He kissed his way back up to her lips and she took him in hungrily. She bit down on his lip, hard, and he broke the kiss with a "Hey!" and backed away from her.

He felt her hands on his face again, "What's the matter? Don't you like it a little rough?"

"A 'little' rough? Morgana, that hurt."

"Aw, poor Merlin. Here, let me soothe your pain." She moved forward again but he took another step back.

"If this is how you play, I don't want any part of it." He stepped around her as best he could and felt for the door's latch.

He felt her hand on his arm just as he'd found the latch. "Come on, Merlin, it was just a bit of fun."

"No, thanks." He opened the door.

"You'll be back. I know about your crush on me."

Merlin turned to face her. "No, I don't think I will. Goodnight." He turned and walked away, the remnants of his crush fading. Even though he was disappointed in how the night had turned out, he didn't need anyone like her in his life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! More soon. :)**


	102. First Kiss

**A sweet little surprise. :)**

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and Morgana sat on the sofa. They'd agreed to watch the new episode of Doctor Who together, and so far the show was exciting. After fifteen minutes, Arthur realized he needed to use the bathroom, so he excused himself to do so.

Merlin's hand moved to the remote the same time Morgana's did. The instant their hands touched, they turned their heads to look at each other. Neither knew the other had had a crush on the other since their university days. Merlin hadn't wanted to break his friend's trust by dating his sister. And Morgana hadn't wanted to get between her brother and his best friend. Neither suspected that this would be the night to change all that.

Merlin picked up Morgana's hand to kiss the back of it. In that moment, he read in her eyes the same longing he'd had for her. He kept hold of her hand to pull her closer to press their lips together. After that brief kiss, he pulled away to gauge her reaction. Her eyes sparkled at him and she nodded. This time she leaned forward and their lips met again, more solid this time. They continued like this, kiss, pause, kiss, pause until they heard the bathroom door open.

Arthur stepped back into the room to find his best friend and his sister staring at each other in wonder. The sight was enough to prompt him to ask: "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	103. The Walk

**Just Arthur on a walk. You'll see.**

* * *

Arthur locked his door and began his walk to work. Normally he'd drive, but the weather looked fine and Merlin had a point—he did live close enough to walk.

As he walked, he thought about Gwen. Things were getting serious with her and he knew he wanted to make her a permanent part of his life. The only question was how to go about it. Maybe Merlin had a few ideas. He relied on his PA far too much, but then again, that's what he was for, wasn't it?

His thoughts turned next to his father. He was getting closer to retirement age, but was still healthy. Would he want to work longer? His father loved the company he'd founded, almost as much as he loved his children. They should have a chat soon about the future of the company.

Thinking of his father made him think about his sister. Her birthday was coming up soon and he needed to get her a suitable present. Merlin or Gwen could help him with that. He wasn't a particularly good chooser of presents, and cringed when he remembered what he'd gotten her last year.

He looked up and noticed he was just across the street from Camelot, Inc. His walk had appeared to take no time at all and had afforded him time to think things through. As he headed across the street, he resolved to walk to work more. It saved him money and was better for the environment anyway. Smiling, he entered the building, prepared to make it a good day of work.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	104. The Lake

**Something different . . . reincarnation. A big THANK YOU to my reviewers!**

* * *

Merlin woke, not to the sound of his alarm clock, but to something more esoteric. It was a feeling, but not a feeling, more like a tug. It came from a source he hadn't felt in centuries—external magic.

He quickly rose and began dressing. Whatever this was, it was pulling him somewhere and he knew he had to go. Maybe it was finally time . . . but no, how could he think that? Over a thousand years of waiting, hoping . . . But the source was uniquely magical. There had to be something to that.

As soon as his shoes were on, he picked up his keys, locked the door and left. After a few minutes, he knew where he was headed; there could be no mistake. He'd been there more times than he could count and knew the way well. The lake wasn't far.

He walked through the woods that hid its shores. For some reason, no one had built close to it. He wondered if it had to do with the lake's inherent magic, or if there was some odd folklore he wasn't aware of. Either way, it meant he could always visit without interference from anyone, something he appreciated. Usually his emotions got the better of him while he was there.

Finally he reached the shore. Mists rose eerily in the moonlight and he stood for a moment, taking in the scene. This was definitely where he was supposed to be, and now he needed to figure out why. "Okay, I'm here," he announced into the night.

But nothing out of the ordinary happened. Just the soft lapping of the water and nighttime animal sounds in the woods. He listened for a moment before sitting down to wait for whatever the magic had in store for him.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps crunching lightly through the woods. He stood and turned to look behind him, holding up his hand. A slim form walked toward him and soon stepped through the trees a few meters away from him.

He recovered from his shock quickly to ask, "Morgana?"

"Merlin." She chuckled softly. "I should have known it would bring you here too."

"I—I . . . How? Why . . .?"

"As articulate as ever, I see."

He lowered his hand. "But you're alive."

"Have been, for the past twenty or so years. But I only just remembered two nights ago."

"You were reborn."

"Yes."

He folded his arms. "So if you were reborn, maybe . . ."

"Arthur was too? There's a good chance. That seems to be the way they are working things."

"So maybe if we work together, we can find him? Is that what we're supposed to do?"

She reached out and took his hand. "I think that could be it."

They both turned to the woods as more footsteps sounded. They watched the progress of a form walking toward them. A man, instantly recognizable, stepped out into the moonlight.

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped. He stepped toward his long-lost friend, pulling Morgana with him.

Arthur looked up at them, wide-eyed. "Merlin! And Morgana? But what . . .? Why?"

"You're here! That's so amazing! How?"

"I . . . I remembered. All my life, I'd had these strange dreams of medieval life. Of being a knight, a prince. And you were in them, and Morgana . . . and Guinevere." He paused a moment. "DO you think she's alive too? Guinevere?"

"I think she is," Morgana replied. "She's a part of this too. We just have to find her. And we will, Arthur. We will."

"Thank you, Morgana. Since you want to help me, I assume you're not evil."

"Oh that." Morgana waved her hand. "I got over that a long time ago, in Avalon."

"That's a relief," Merlin interjected.

"You . . ."

"Let's leave it in the past, where it belongs, Morgana," Merlin replied.

"Agreed. Now I think we have a lot of talking to do."

"You're right about that. Now I want to know how the two of you—" He was interrupted by a bubbling noise behind them. All three turned to the lake, which was now frothing madly.

"What the—?" Arthur started, but he was interrupted by a female form rising from the water.

"Freya!" Merlin said joyfully, and he ran down to the water's edge.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	105. 1st Day

**A little something I hardly every do- a high school AU.**

* * *

"C'mon, Arthur! Cheer up. It's our first day of high school," Morgana said as she snapped yet another selfie of herself.

"I don't see what's so great about it. Father has us away from all our friends," Arthur replied.

Morgana flipped her hair again. "But brother mine, this is the perfect opportunity to meet new ones." She pointed across the room. "Look at that guy and girl talking across the room. He looks like he plays footie and she looks like she could be into art. Two things you really like."

Arthur lifted his head up enough off his folded arms so he could glance in the direction Morgana had pointed. "Hmm, I guess."

"Well? Get up and go introduce yourself."

Arthur put his head back down. "Don't feel like it."

"Fine. I'll do it."

Morgana made to get up, but Arthur threw out an arm and pulled her back down. "Don't even think about it."

"You know, you're really being a pain right now."

"I know."

They both flinched when the door banged open. A tall, lanky dark-haired young man tripped into the room. "Sorry!" he gasped out, and rose gingerly. "I'm okay."

"Hi, Merlin," the girl across the room said.

"Hey, Gwen," he called back. He began walking toward Arthur, where the only empty desk sat.

"Oh, great," Arthur murmured under his breath.

Morgana whacked his arm. "Shush!"

Merlin slumped down into the seat. "Hi there, I'm Merlin. You must be new here."

"Yeah," Morgana replied. "I'm Morgana and this is my half-brother, Arthur."

Merlin grinned. "Great to meet you!" He stuck out his hand to Morgana, who shook it. He then moved it to Arthur.

Arthur reluctantly sat up and shook his hand. From this close, he could see that Merlin's ears stuck out a bit. He wanted to giggle but restrained himself. "Do you always enter a room so dramatically?"

To his surprise, Merlin laughed heartily. "Oh, that. No, not always. But enough times that everyone here is used to it."

Arthur poked at Merlin's arm. "Are you for real?"

"I am. And I can tell we're going to be really good friends."

Morgana chuckled. "I like you, Merlin. You'll be good for Arthur."

"Excuse me?" Arthur interjected.

"Don't mind him. He's just grumpy that our father moved us to this school."

"It's one of the best," Merlin said.

"I know. And I'm glad to be here, to make new friends, such as yourself."

Merlin flushed. "Thank you. I hope you'll enjoy your time here."

Morgana glanced at Arthur. "Oh, I think we will, won't we Arthur?"

Arthur gave her a half-smile. "It's looking up already, sis."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	106. It's Harvest

**A season switch for you.**

* * *

"Arthur, I need some time off."

The Prince looked up from where he sat at his desk, into Merlin's earnest blue eyes. "And what, pray tell, do you need time off for?"

Merlin pulled his hands in from behind his back. One held a piece of parchment. "I've had a letter from my mum. Ealdor's annual harvest festival is coming up and they'd like me to take part in it."

"Even though you are here, in Camelot?"

"Apparently."

"Well that's just fantastic."

Merlin frowned. "So are you allowing me to go, or . . .?"

Arthur stood and walked over to his servant. "Why, of course, Merlin. As long as I can come with you."

"You want to come with me? Why?"

"I've never seen an actual harvest festival. All the festivals here are watered-down versions of themselves. Father will never let them be celebrated right."

"Oh, I see." Merlin's frown cleared away. "Well all right then! I guess we just need to pack."

"How long does this festival last?"

"Oh, three days. I hope you'll find a good excuse for your father to let you go."

"Hunting always works. Now, begin packing my things."

"Yes sir!"

oo0O0oo

As soon as Merlin had pack for both men and Arthur had made his excuse to his father, they met up with their horses in the courtyard. They mounted and were soon on their way. Shortly after they'd left the gates of Camelot behind, Arthur turned to Merlin. "Tell me all about this harvest festival."

"The harvest festival is a time of year when we give thanks for what the earth has given us. It's a time to look back on the year and make plans for the future. We rest and celebrate after the hard work of gathering the crops."

"Okay, what kinds of things do you do to celebrate?"

"We make wine, sing, dance, and feast. Lots of feasting."

Arthur grinned. "Now that's something I can enjoy!"

For the rest of the day, Merlin explained all about the goddess and the horned god, and how the ritual went concerning them. By the time night fell, Arthur's mind was abuzz with all sorts of ideas about what he'd be getting himself into.

In the morning, they set out for the half-day's ride to Ealdor. Both Merlin and Arthur were lost in their own thoughts for most of the way. Merlin was reluctant to tell Arthur the part he'd be playing in the festival, fearing it would be too much like magic. He didn't want to face Arthur's disdain or worse. Arthur was curious about the part Merlin had been called home to play, but didn't want to force the other man to tell him. Merlin seemed uncomfortable enough.

That night they enjoyed Hunith's hospitality. She further explained what they'd be experiencing over the next few days. The next day the villager would begin the preparations and the ritual would be performed. Merlin seemed nervous about this part, so Arthur began to tease him about it.

"It's not like you'll have a major part in it or something," Arthur joked.

That wiped the smile off of Merlin's face. "Actually, I do."

"What do you mean?"

Hunith stepped in. "Merlin will be playing the role of the horned god."

"Whoa," Arthur breathed.

"That will happen tomorrow night," she said.

"So that's something I'll get to see right off."

"That's right," Merlin replied.

"Well, we'd better get our rest then."

"Good thinking, Arthur." Merlin smirked. The three of them got ready for bed.

oo0O0oo

The next morning, they rose early to help with the preparations. All over the village, people decorated with leaves, berries, gourds and other vegetables. Arthur enjoyed making wine and even joined in some of the singing. Later in the evening, he helped set the table for the first feast. Merlin had already disappeared to get ready for the ritual. After a while, Arthur got curious and went to find him.

Inside an old tent, he found Hunith standing with a bowl of paint. "Shh," she said, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Sorry," Arthur whispered.

But Hunith didn't show him out. Instead, she let him watch as Merlin was dressed. He was bare, save for cloth draped over his hips. Belts of berries and grass hung there. On his arms, more grass and leaves were wrapped. Around his neck was a rather intricate collar of leaves, wheat stalks and berries. And on his head, oh my. A crown of braided plants held up two antlers. Arthur had to stifle a giggle, but he was supposed to be the horned god, after all. He watched Hunith draw lines on Merlin's face with the paint, then held his breath as everyone backed away. Merlin looked vastly different from the goofy servant he knew. He was ready to take part in an important ritual that Arthur would get to see.

Hunith led him out then, and they took seats at the massive table. Soon the girl representing the goddess came out of another tent. She spoke the time honored words of growth and change. Merlin came out a little later and spoke the words of the horned god to his mate, before he went off to die. It was quite beautiful, but sad. Arthur loved every minute of it.

At the end, the two representing the gods returned to their tents, presumably to change back into regular clothes. A few minutes later, Merlin came out and sat in the chair next to Arthur's. "Good work," Arthur whispered to him.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered back.

At that point, the village elder said a few words about the ritual and the harvest, then declared the feast open. Everyone dug into the dishes and wine laid before them. Arthur felt himself being slowly stuffed. He turned to look at Merlin. He'd never seen his friend so happy and carefree as he was now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	107. A Surprise

**Another drabble! Finally, right?**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he unlocked the building to let himself inside. His birthday had already started out awfully—he'd overslept then left his flat without an umbrella, so of course it had rained his entire walk here. He began flipping on lights and slowly made his way back to the breakroom.

The moment he opened the door, the lights flipped on and several voices yelled out, "Surprise!" He stood there blinking for a moment before a huge grin spread over his face.

"Happy birthday, Merlin," Freya said, walking over to him. I've wanted to give you this for a long time. She put her hands on either side of his face and brought it down to hers, where she kissed him soundly. "That was just as perfect as I'd imagined she said, before she fled to hide behind Gwaine.

"Wow, thanks you guys," Merlin said, looking around at the crowd. All of his friends were there, even ones who didn't work at the shop—Arthur, Gwaine, Lance, Will, Gwen, Gwaine, and Freya. "You totally surprised me. I had no idea you all were planning this."

"Aw, Merlin, we couldn't just let your birthday pass without letting you know how much you mean to all of us," Gwen said, coming up to give him a hug. "You're one of our favorite people."

"Hey, Merlin," Arthur said, walking over next. "What would I do without my favorite verbal sparring partner?" He clapped him on the back.

"Thanks, prat."

Arthur smiled. "Idiot."

"I hate to interrupt the lovefest," Gwaine said, "but what does a mate have to do for a hug around here?"

Merlin opened his arms. "Thanks Gwaine."

Will was next. "So Freya, huh?"

Merlin grinned. "I wasn't expecting that at all, but I can't say it wasn't welcome."

"Lucky dog."

"Hey, mate, you'll find someone someday."

"I can only dream," Will replied before moving off toward the cake Merlin had noticed earlier.

"Merlin," Lance said. "It seems like I've known you forever."

Merlin chuckled. "It hasn't even been a year, Lance."

"Well, that's how much you've ingrained yourself into our lives. In fact I think the birthday boy should give a speech."

Merlin paled. "Oh no, I couldn't."

"Speech!" Lance said loudly.

Others took up the cry "Speech, speech, speech!"

Merlin waved his hands frantically. "Okay, okay. Just calm down will you?" There were a couple of whoops and some clapping. Merlin looked all around the room, at the decorations his friends had put up, the cake and punch sitting off to the side. "You all definitely surprised me. I'm so grateful to have all of you as friends. You took in a lonely Irish boy and made him feel as if he belonged somewhere. Thank you so much for remembering my today. Now, let's have some of that cake that Gwen probably made!"

"I did make it!" Gwen yelled.

As most everyone drifted off toward the cake, Merlin sought the one who didn't. Freya blushed but stayed where she was. "Hey, Freya," Merlin started.

"Merlin, I—"

He reached out to touch her face. "I didn't know you felt like that about me."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"But you didn't embarrass me. You see, I've been feeling the same way about you for some time."

She looked up into his eyes. "You have?"

"Yeah, and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Anytime," she breathed, giving him a blinding smile.

He took her hand. "Now let's go try that cake."

She pulled him back toward her and once again leaned up to press their lips together. This time Merlin was better prepared. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Soon they heard more cheering and clapping behind them and they broke apart. He took her hand again and led them to the rest of the group.

All in all, it ended up being Merlin's favorite birthday.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	108. It's a Date

**This is continued from the previous one. Merlin/Freya.**

* * *

The end of the party found Merlin and Freya sitting down on the breakroom couch together. Gwen paid them no mind as she cleaned up the decorations and leftover cake. "I want to go out with you soon," Merlin said, "what does your schedule look like tonight?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm busy tonight, but I'm free tomorrow night."

"Great! Want to go for coffee then to the cinema?"

"I'd love that, Merlin."

He took her hand. "I'm so glad you kissed me."

She blushed. "Me too. I can do it again, if you'd like."

"Please."

She reached her hand to his face and swept it back into his hair. Then she brought his head toward her while leaning up. When their lips finally met, Merlin felt a rush of warmth. Here he was, kissing the girl he'd been in love with for months. And it felt great!

Their moment was interrupted by an "Aww" uttered behind them. They broke apart to stare at Gwen, who'd clapped a hand over her mouth. She removed it and said, "Don't mind me, I'll just be going—" She dropped her armload of decorations and shimmied her way to the door and out.

"Now where were we?" Merlin mused. "Ah, yes. Right here." He bent his head down again to capture her lips.

Neither of them left the room for a good long while.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	109. Coffee for Two

**Again, this one's continued from the previous one. Merlin and Freya's first date.**

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door of her flat. He shuffled his feet while he waited for her to open the door. He had no idea why he was so nervous. It wasn't as if they hadn't already shared intimate moments together. But this was their first official date and he was very awkward on dates.

The door opened then, and Freya stood before him. Damn, but she was beautiful! She took his breath away and his nervousness ratcheted up a notch. "Hi," he said.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Definitely. Yes."

"All right." He held out his arm, which she took. "The place I have in mind is actually just around the corner from here."

She closed the door. "Camelot Coffee?"

"Yeah."

"I love that place!"

"Great!"

Before long they were at the door. He opened it for her and they went inside and up to the counter, where they ordered. "Would you like a slice of their pie?" Merlin asked. "It's to die for."

"I know! And yes, I would like a slice."

Soon they were sitting at a table with their coffee and pie. They ate and drank in silence for a few minutes until Freya said, "You've got real boyfriend potential."

Merlin nearly choked on his pie, but managed to swallow it all right. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're already a great kisser, but tonight you offered me your arm and opened the door for me, really gentlemanly things."

"Why thank you." He grinned.

She put her hand over his. "Now, tell me all the stuff about you that I don't know yet, including some embarrassing stories about when you were a kid."

They continued to talk about themselves for a while, until Merlin looked at his watch and noticed they were going to be late for the cinema. He took her hand and together they hurried to the theater, where they made it just in time for the movie. They held hands the entire time, and when it was finished, they returned to Freya's place where they talked and kissed, then talked and kissed some more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	110. Spelled

**Merlin's hit by a spell and needs true love's kiss to wake him.**

* * *

Gaius jumped when his door banged open. As he turned to see who had entered so abruptly, Arthur's voice called out, "Gaius, I need your help."

The older man stood when he noticed Arthur carrying an inert form in his arms. He gasped when Arthur brought the body over to his bed—it was Merlin. "What happened?"

"We were in the Darkling Woods on a hunting trip, when a man jumped out of the underbrush. He proclaimed himself a powerful sorcerer who was 'going to take Uther down' by getting to me. Just as he began a spell, Merlin jumped in front of me to take the full brunt of it. He collapsed."

"He looks asleep. Have you tried to rouse him?"

"We've tried any number of things to get him to wake—yelling, water, tickling—you name it, we tried it. But he just won't wake up."

"Poor Merlin, I should have known he'd do something so foolish." Gaius leaned down to feel Merlin's forehead. He was a bit cold and very pale.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No, I've heard rumors of such a sleep, but I'll need to do some research."

"I hope you can find something. I'll need my useless servant back as soon as possible. Good luck, Gaius."

"Sire," Gaius bowed as Arthur left the room, closing the door behind him. He looked down at Merlin. "What have you got yourself into this time, Merlin?"

He walked over to one of his bookcases and pulled out several volumes. These he sat down on the table then sat down in front of them. He cracked the top one open and began perusing its information.

Three books and a few hours later, he hit upon something that looked relevant. "The sleeping death," it was called. The victim was enchanted to sleep forever, unless their one true love kissed them. It sounded like a fairy tale to him, but it was worth a try. Surely someone in Camelot could wake his nonresponsive ward.

Gaius hied himself up to Arthur chambers, entering when bidden. "Sire," he said, "I believe I've found the right spell."

Arthur stood. "What is it?"

"A spell called 'the sleeping death.' Its victims sleep until they are woken by a kiss from their true love."

"So we have to find Merlin's true love. Who could that be? I have no idea."

"Could it be Gwen? She did kiss him that one time."

Arthur flushed. "What? No. It can't be Gwen. It can't be, I know it."

"And how would you know that, sire?"

"She just isn't, okay?"

"All right, if you're sure." Gaius smiled inwardly. Arthur was objecting just a bit too strenuously for his own good.

The Prince started pacing. "So who can it be then? He hasn't told me about seeing anyone and I think I would know if he had . . . wait a minute."

"Sire?"

"Could it be? She hasn't mentioned . . . but the visits, and the flowers . . . yeah, it has to be."

"Sire."

Arthur stopped pacing. "It's Morgana, I know it is."

"Are you sure about this? Because if you're wrong, Merlin will sleep forever."

"It's her. They're just a little too friendly for their own good. Let's go see her."

"All right. If you're sure, sire."

"I am." Arthur led the way out of his chambers and soon they stood at the door of Morgana's. Arthur knocked and waited for the door to open.

Gwen opened the door, and she and Arthur stared at each other for a moment too long, until Gaius cleared his throat. Gwen flushed but let them through to where Morgana was sitting at her vanity.

"Morgana, we've got to talk to you," Arthur started.

"Arthur, Gaius. What can I do for you?"

Gaius explained once again about the sleeping death spell and its cure.

"So why have you come to me?"

"I think you're the one who can break the spell," Arthur explained.

Morgana blushed. "Me? But Merlin and I aren't even in a relationship. How could I be the one to break the spell?"

"I've seen how you two act when you're around each other. And I know Merlin's visited your chambers after hours, not to mention all the flowers he's brought you."

"He was just being nice. I don't feel that way about him."

"Are you sure? Not even a little bit?"

"Arthur . . . I don't want to get him in trouble."

"But Morgana, he's already in trouble and I think you can get him out of it."

"If Uther were to find out . . ."

Arthur grinned. "Don't worry about that. I'll go distract father while you nip down to Gaius's chambers. We can always say you needed another sleeping potion."

"All right. Gaius, what do you think?"

"I think it's worth a try, my lady."

Morgana stood. "Then I'll go right now.

"Thank you, Morgana."

"Aw, Arthur, you do care."

"My room's just getting messy. I can't very well clean it myself, now can I?"

Morgana laughed her way out of her chambers, Gaius following behind. Soon they were in his chambers, looking down at Merlin. "Aw, he looks so sweet while he's asleep, doesn't he?"

Gaius glanced at her face. She was looking adoringly down at Merlin, sweeping his hair back from his forehead. She may not admit she cares about him, but she definitely felt something. "Ah, my lady, could you perhaps . . ."

"Get on with it? Of course." She bent down over Merlin. With their lips an inch apart, she said, "Wake up, Merlin." And with that, she pressed their lips together.

At first nothing happened. But after a few seconds, Merlin's pale face began to pink up. And a few seconds after that, he began to respond by kissing Morgana back. After a few more seconds, Morgana pulled back to look down at him.

"What? Morgana? What happened? And why were you kissing me? Not that I object . . . oh hi, Gaius!" Merlin flushed even deeper and Morgana giggled at his lack of composure.

"You jumped in front of a spell aimed at Arthur," Gaius explained. "The spell happened to be called the sleeping death. Only a kiss from your true love could wake you."

As quickly as Merlin flushed, he paled. "You mean Morgana's my true love?"

"It would appear so," Morgana answered. She sat at his side and took his hand.

"Well, I suggest you don't tell Uther about it, but yes, it looks like she is. Now I'll leave you two to come up with a sensible solution to your issue here. I've got other work to do."

But as Gaius turned, he smiled. It seemed things were looking up for Merlin. He only hoped the boy didn't screw this opportunity up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
